


The Creative Club

by thefayzfan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Armin, HOMOPHOBIA IN CHAPTER 23, Levi Is A Dork, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Smut, non-binary Hange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 47,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefayzfan/pseuds/thefayzfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren moves to America when things happen back home. Being half british and half german with herterochromia iridum, he will stand out. See how his new life goes with new friends and a certain raven haired boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! This is my first fic so I apologise if it is bad. Also I am non-binary so please refer to me with they, them or their, pronouns.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren moves to America when things happen back home. Being half british and half german with herterochromia iridum, he will stand out. See how his new life goes with new friends and a certain raven haired boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! This is my first fic so I apologise if it is bad. Also I am non-binary so please refer to me with they, them or their, pronouns.

"Wake up!" I felt a sting go across my face. I jolted awake.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked cradling my stinging cheek. I was woken by my older sister Mikasa, or Mika for short. She is only half related to me due to an affair my mother had causing my parents to divorce. My mother moved to America with her new husband and unborn child, leaving me alone with my deceased abusive father. 

"You have five minutes to get ready or you will be late for your first day of school, Eren." She said this as she dragged me out my bed making me land on the floor with a loud thud, waking me up. 

"Ouch! God Mika, I'm up, I'm up." Standing up I noticed the time, shit. I quickly shoved Mikasa out my room and changed in 30 seconds flat. I ran into my bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth at the same time of trying to tame my mop of brown hair. I looked in the mirror, my oddly coloured eyes shone brightly. Teal on the left gold on the right, heterochromia iridum. I quickly ran out the bathroom and downstairs towards the smell of bacon and eggs. 

I walked into the kitchen to see Dave, mum's husband, reading the newspaper and sipping coffee Mikasa was eating a strip of bacon while writing something, homework I assume. Mum was behind the stove putting the last bit of food on a plate and handing it to me with a kiss to the cheek. 

I sat down and munched my way through the delicious meal. I took a quick look at the time and realised I had only twenty minutes till school started. I ran out the house and on my way to titan high. Mikasa could have given me a lift but she said something about me learning my way to school. The walk to school is only 15 minutes but I still have to get my schedule and find my way to my first lesson. 

I ran most of the way. When I got there I took note of the groups that were outside. Cute girls in short skirts and tanktops, cheerleaders, guys wearing jerseys with the school logo on it, jocks, kids dressed in black, goths, lastly the people in fandom shirts, the nerds, my kind. I walked into the school and found the secretary.

"Hi I'm Eren Jaeger, the new kid." I said to the female secretary. She had light brown hair and blue eyes. 

"Here is your schedule, there is a map of the school on the back in case you get lost. You also have beautiful eyes." She smiled at me while I blushed lightly. I decided that I like her. I checked my watch only to be told the time by a bell going off. 

"Thankyou." I nodded at her and smiled. I quickly walked away and pushed my way through all the other students. The corridors cleared and I was walking around until I found my room. I was late. I walked into have the whole class stare at me. 

"New kid I assume?" This voice came from the teacher. I simply nodded. "Im your teacher Mr. Smith, I will also be teaching you English." I nodded again and was about to go and sit down when his hand grabbed my shoulder stopping me. "Care to introduce your self to the class." 

I moved back to the front of the class. "Hi I am Eren Jaeger, incase you can't tell from my accent I am from England, but I am part German and English. Before anyone asks I am not wearing contacts, these are real eye colours." 

"Anyone have any questions for Eren?" A few people shot their hands up. He picked an attractive boy with odd brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Why do you have two different eye colours?" He asked. The teacher called him Jean.

"Because I was born with heterochromia iridum." I simply stated. Someone called out their question.

"How do you spell colour?" She asked. She had a high messy ponytail was eating something. 

"C-o-l-o-u-r" She gave me a smug look.

"Spelt it wrong." She sang. 

"It is you Americans that spell it wrong, my country was here before yours was." With that the teacher let me sit down, I chose a lone table in the back. Everyone stared at me like I had committed a crime, then he walked in. He was probably the hottest guy I had ever seen. He had raven hair and an undercut, pure white skin, piercing grey eyes and a face that will turn any straight guy gay. In case you didn't realise I am gay as hell.

He slowly walked to the back of the classroom, everyone watching him with slight fear as he came towards me. "Why are you sitting on my table?" He stared daggers into me. 

"I wanted to sit here, got a problem?" I asked slightly annoyed by his rudeness.

"Yes I do have a problem you fucktard, this table is mine and mine alone." He glared at me. 

"Levi I think you can share the only table that has a free chair in the room." Said Mr. Smith. Levi clicked his tongue and sat down. The lesson or what they called homeroom continued till the bell went off. Everyone left the room leaving me to find out where I need to go. I had art, my favourite subject. 

I wandered around the school until I found the room. I walked in and sat down next to a kind looking girl. After the teacher Mrs. Ral stopped talking I set myself up with the task she asked us to do. Draw something we love. 

"I'm Krista Lenz, new kid right? I heard that you're from england!" She held her hand out for me to shake. I took in her cute looks. Pure blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail, pale skin, crystal clear blue eyes, short skirt and tank top. Cheerleader. I shook her hand.

"I'm Eren Jaeger, yes I am new and from England. What are you planning on drawing?" I asked looking at her stick person. What is she 8? 

"My girlfriend." She blushed. "What are you drawing?" I looked down at my work and realised I drew my old home, the one he lived at. The scene looked as if I was going to cover it in rain. "Drawing my old house in england." I looked at my paper, glaring. Im glad I left that place, glad alcohol poisoning got me out. She stared at me and left me to my work. Before I knew it it was lunch.  
I made my way down to the cafeteria. I stood there looking for Mikasa. When I found her I walked up to her table. 

"Hi Mika." I said as I sat down next to her. 

"Hey Eren. How were your lessons?" She asked. 

"Good, not too many comments on my eyes or Britishness." I replied. The whole table was watching us. 

"How come he can call you Mika but we can't." Asked Jean. His voice irritated me. 

"He is my half-brother. He gave me the nickname when we were kids." She simply stated. The guy looked pissed. He glared at me. 

"How come you are only half related?" Asked a freckled boy. 

"My mum had an affair when I was a baby got pregnant and left for America with her American boyfriend Dave. Leaving me with my father." I replied back, the table fell into an awkward silence. "Sorry." Mumbled freckles.

"How come you're not in england with your father? Won't he be lonely without you?" Asked Jean.

"He could be lonely, if that happens in hell." I snapped back. The horseface (what i'm calling him now) looked surprised.

"Eren! Don't disrespect the dead!" Mika had a look of pure anger on her face that soon led to regret. The table fell into silence. I quickly stood up. "Eren wai-" I don't know or care about what she said next as I was quickly walking out the cafeteria. I walked down the corridors and came across a door that led outside, walking through it I saw that I was at the dumpster. I also noticed that I wasn't alone, Levi was there smoking. He noticed me, he sighed.

"Miss home already?" He asked cockily. 

"No." I snapped back.

"Why the tears, fake eyes?" I put my hand up to my eyes and notice that tears were there. Why would I cry, certainly not for him.

"Don't know." I responded confusedly. "Why call me fake eyes?"

"Maybe because of the fact you are wearing contacts. Nobody has two different eye colours that beautiful." I blushed at his words, he thinks my eyes are beautiful.

"Thanks for the compliment, makes me feel blessed to have heterochromia iridum and rare eye colours." I responded sarcastically.

"Fine, fine bright eyes, happy?" He reasoned. 

"Just call me Eren." I blushed. "Can I have a smoke?" He nodded looking slightly surprised and handed me the box of cigarettes and a lighter. "Thanks." I took cigarette and put it between my lips and lit it. I took a long drag then handed Levi back his stuff. 

"So are ours better than the british stuff?" He asked putting the lighter back in his pocket.

"Nope, ours are stronger." I responded. He chuckled and we fell into a comfortable silence. Not even after I had the cigarette for a minute it was taken from me from behind. When I turned around to kill the person I froze. Mika. She had taken it from me with a look of pure disgust all over her face.

"Why the fuck are you smoking? You have barely been at school for one day and are already falling into the wrong friendship groups. _Smoking! _Really? Why would you feel the need to do that?" She yelled.__

__"Mika I don't care, I don't feel anything anymore." I snapped back. She looked shocked. I looked over her shoulder to see Levi still standing there looking indifferent, putting out his cigarette. "All I wanted was to smoke Mikasa, what is wrong with that? I did it in England and I will do it here, whether you want me too or not!"_ _

__"Fine! Kill yourself by smoking, don't talk to me about anything! See if I care! She stormed off and slammed the door behind her. I looked over to Levi, still not showing any expressions._ _

__"Sorry abo-" Before I could say anything more he cut me off._ _

__"Don't apologise." He snapped. I was waiting for him to question why we were fighting but he didn't ask, I was happy about that. "Wanna skip next lesson?" I nodded and we both walked off as the bell rang._ _


	2. The Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren sees the club, gets past stage one after meeting a pen pal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aplogies for such a short chapter. I will try and start making them longer I am just new to fanfic and writing thigs so be patient. Also something is not working so that is why some words that need to be aren't in italics.

"So where are we going?" I asked practically jogging trying to keep up. He might be short but damn he walks fast. If I do fall behind I can at least look at his amazingly tight ass, I just want to gra- _snap out of it Eren! ___

"A place you need to go." He simply replied. He took some twists and turns down different alley ways and I felt lost. where was he taking me? Where did I need to go? What is going to happen to me? Why _me? _I stopped walking while in thought. "It is nowhere dangerous if that's what you're thinking. It is just a club I came up with a while ago, for people like us."__

____"What do you mean for people like us? What do you know about me?"_ _ _ _

____"What I mean is people who have troubles, I have past problems. By the looks of it you have past and present troubles. You also have the look in your eye that is rather rare in this club."  
This peaked my curiosity, same look in my eyes. What does that mean? So I followed him, like a lost puppy. We walked in silence until we reached a black wall with _CREATIVE CLUB _written in bold and colourful letters. There was a door to the left of the wall, it was painted a red with a slider near the top of it. Levi walked up to the door and knocked three times. The slider moved open,___ _ _ _

______"Password." Said the guy that opened the slider. Levi snorted._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I started this thing fuckface, do I really need to say the password?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You could be an imposter." They replied back making me chuckle._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Ugh fine, wings of freedom." They nodded and let us both in. "Hange came up with the password, that crazy fucker." The name Hange seemed familiar to me._ _ _ _ _ _

______"New guy?" Someone asked me. I simply shrugged my shoulders, would I be accepted? Levi nodded indicating that I was. "Right, well welcome to the Creative Club!" I was led into a room that was covered in drawings, flowers, birds, hearts, houses, people. But what really caught my eye were the wings on the ceiling. Blue and white wings slightly morphed together, names were written on each feather, some were crossed out which confused me. Beautiful. I was amazed by the different colours that filled the room, I was taken out of the trance by an excited squeal._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Jeagerbomb! Is that you?" Before I could respond I was taken into a rib breaking hug. The only person I remember calling me jeagerbomb was my pen pal, or skype pal later on. "I never would have guessed you would be here in Trost!" I was released from the hug to see an excited face with a messy brown ponytail. Brown eyes stared into mine. _Mad scientist _.___ _ _ _ _ _

________"Hange! Get of the damn brat already." I heard Levi yell._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Aww but I know him!" They pouted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Mad scientist." I mumbled. They both looked at me Levi looked indifferent but his eyes looked confused. Hange on the other hand looked overjoyed that I remembered them. They hugged me once again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Im so glad you remember me Eren, why didn't you tell me you were here? It has been months since you last contacted me, did something happen back home?" When I didn't respond she hugged me once again, concern covering her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"He is dead." Hange looked at me, slightly more relaxed but still concerned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Bastard had it coming, no offence."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Care to explain how you know each other?" Asked a familiar voice, I looked up. When had I been sitting?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Eren has been my pen pal since we were eight, after a while we moved onto skyping and texts. We know a lot about each other, we contacted one another when one of us was going through a rough time." _When I was going through a rough time _. Levi nodded not asking anymore questions.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Eren I think we need to talk later, you don't have to tell me anything we just need to talk." They firmly reassured me. I nodded as they wrote a time down on my hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I think I want to go now, I need to think things over before I tell you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You just got here Er-" He was stopped by Hange moving forward and blocking him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You do what you have to do Eren, just promise me you will come back. Don't shut yourself away again." They are the only person who knows my pain, they actually know what happened to me. I pulled them into a hug while I started to cry at the relief of having someone again. "Oh, Eren." They said as they hugged me back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Levi POV_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Powerless. This is what I feel when we get a new member. They never reach step one with me. Let me explain so you can understand, there are five steps until you are deemed ready to leave the club. Step one: Cry into the arms of the person you know will be there for you, for me it was Erwin Smith. Yes, I get that he is my english teacher but I have known him my whole life, we have seen the best and worst of each other despite our age difference._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Step two: Making friends. It took me a while to make friends, with my crappy attitude. But I did and they help more than you think._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Step three:The talk. This is where you tell who you want what happened. Whatever it is you tell them, his also helps see if they are your real friends. Mine were and still are._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Step four: Get what help you can. See a therapist or just talk to someone about it every now and again. Whatever helps you get over it. I'm still stuck in this stage, don't know how to get over it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Step five: Move on. This is where you move on from your problem, the main reason why I am stuck in stage four. Those who do get their names put on the wings, they are free. Most of them stay at the club to help the next people._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I made this place after I couldn't help someone I loved. They died because of me i don't want anyone else to go through that, the pain is worse than you could ever imagine. This place helps people who need it, other members find those who need it because they understand what it is like to not be helped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Took him twenty minutes. Eren sobbed into Hange's shoulder for twenty whole minutes. The same cries everyone has, ones that sound like an animal crying out in pain. You can hear the fear and relief mixed into the cry. He cried the least out of all of us. I lasted two hours in stage one. Once he had stopped and calmed down I patted him on the shoulder, gaining his attention._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Come on brat, you wanted to go home right?" I asked. He shook his head, he wants to stay._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I would like to join, if I can." I gave him a small smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Of course you can. I will need to go through the rules with you and give you a tour another time. First things first, draw." He looked up at me confused. I sighed. "Right, so every person that joined gets to draw on the wall. Find a space you want and draw what you think represents you." His entire face lit up as he started thinking about what to draw. His eyes shone in thought as the ideas flashed across his mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I may only have just met him but he is beautiful. He grabbed some paint and a paintbrush that was on the floor. Found a clear spot and started painting. He started mixing colours and painted a design on the wall. He mixed and painted for a full hour, then he was done. He slowly stepped back and admired his drawing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________What I saw amazed me_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thamks for reading the second chapter and hope you liked it! Amd please say what you think could happen next as it would helo me with some ideas. Oh, and what do you think Eren painted?


	3. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has his talk with Hange. (Warning mentions of rape)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter in a bad mood so sorry if it shows. My family were just saying some offensive things about my sexuality and gender so I got annoyed. Thanks for the kudos and positive feedback you have given me so far!

I stepped back and admired what I drew. A wall. A tall wall with a green landscape in front of it leading to a sunset, filled with orange, red, yellow, pink. I drew a person standing on top of it, they had brown hair, representing me. He is wearing a green cloak with wings on the back, but he only has one wing, he is staring off into the sunset, wishing for and escape. He can't fly away, he can't escape alone.

"It's beautiful." Said an unfamiliar voice next to me. I turned to look at them. They were not much shorter than I, a few inches shorter actually. They had a blonde bowl cut type hairstyle that went down to their shoulders. "I'm Armin Arlert, you're that new kid.. um..." They looked up at me to talk and they had the most gorgeous blue eyes, like the sky and the ocean had sex and that eye colour was their child. I couldn't tell whether they were male or female.

"Eren Jaeger." I said as I held my out hand for them to shake. They smiled and shook it.

"Oh, um... just to avoid any future confusion I am gender fluid. Which is when I can feel a different type of gender on different day, put simply anyway. Today I am male, if I don't tell you my gender then refer to me as the one I last told you and I will correct you otherwise." He looked at me warily, as if I was going to laugh at him. 

"Okay, thanks for telling me. Were you in my homeroom by any chance?" 

"Yes, and I am in your science. You would know that if you didn't skip on your first day." He smirked at me. 

"EREN! This drawing is amazing! Where did you learn to paint like that?" Screamed Hange.

"I got taught by someone back in England. They meant a lot to me so I wanted to improve all the time and I eventually got to this level."

"It's still fantastic, bright eyes." Said Levi. Armin nodded in agreement.

"Why do they only have one wing? What does the drawing mean?" Asked Armin, he had a slight frown on. Was he thinking hard about this drawing?

"He represents me. He only has one wing to show how broken he is, to show that he can't get away on his own. If he had two wings he could fly away from the wall, the wall kinda represents my life. I remember when I was young my mother would always say _'We are each of us angels with only one wing, and we can only fly by embracing one another._ ' It just made me think that we are all broken, I thought everyone was the same as I was. But as I grew older I realised that it meant we can't do anything alone, we are useless when we are alone. I'm not one for believing this but when you are able to fly it means you have found your soulmate." 

Everyone was silent. 

"I think understand what you mean. We can't go about life fighting on our own. We need someone to fight with us." Armin said breaking the silence.

"Tsk. I think it's stupid, why do we need to rely on others? I was fine on my own." Interjected Levi.

"Yes, but you just said was, meaning past tense, so you are not fine on your own now. Right?"

"Whatever."

"Hange, can we have that talk now. I need to explain to you what happened." They simply nodded.

"Sure. We can go to my room." 

"How long will you be bright eyes?" Levi asked. I shrugged my shoulders and he sighed. "I will wait for you." I nodded and left the room with Hange.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you live here then?" I asked.

"Yup, after my parents threw me out, Levi let me live here." I nodded as they led me into their room. They Walked over and sat down on their bed, they waved a hand indicating for me to sit down. "So, what happened? Why are you here now? And no lying."

I sighed. "Grisha is dead." Thats the name of my father, but I don't like calling him my father so I call him by his name. They nodded. "He died from alcohol poisoning." 

"Didn't think he drank" they said darkly.

"It was only after he abused me because he regretted it or something. The last beating was especially bad." They nodded. "The person who I mentioned teaching me art, was my boyfriend. I loved him and wanted to improve my skills so he will be impressed and proud of me. After he confessed to me I was so happy, we had mutual feeling for each other. But with all happiness comes great misery. One day we were making out in my room, and Grisha walked in on us. It was not a situation where we could have moved away from each other and act like nothing happened, I was jacking him off and he was grabbing my ass. Let's just say that Grisha was not happy to find out I was gay."

"Homophobic is added to the list of his wrong doings then." They mumbled.

"So Grisha dragged him out the house, dick still out and everything. Then He came for me. I was actually scared for what was awaiting me. At first he just yelled at me, then he hit me. It was worse than ever before, he threw me into the wall and kicked me. He spat on me and called me faggot scum. I really felt like it after a while. But then... he... he..."

"It's fine if you don't want to talk more, I understand." I shook my head. 

"No I need to finish this. I need to tell someone. After Grisha finished beating me, which felt like it lasted an eternity. He... started to... strip me, it was just of my trousers. I was too weak to fight back and let him do it. I really should have fought back there, then maybe it wouldn't have happened." I felt tears start to roll down my cheeks. Hange put their arm around my shoulder for support. I took a fre deep breathes and continued. "He said something along the lines of 'if you like cock so much then you will like mine.' Then I realised why he stripped me. He had a boner. He... brought his dick down to meet my ass and shoved it right in. No preparations, no condom, right in and it hurt more than anything. I cried out begging for him to stop but he didnt."

"That bastard." Hange was shaking, tears rolling down their cheeks. "Fuck. Eren, I'm so sorry. You're a good person, you don't deserve this kind of treatment."

"Thanks, but there is more I want to say Hange. After a while I felt something go inside me and he pulled out. When I looked at him he had regret written all over his face. He cried and begged for me to forgive him, but how could I? After he did that to me I wished he was dead, I wished he was sent somewhere worse hell. He left the house and didn't return until the early morning, he was high and drunk." The tears were still streaming down my face. "I stayed up in my room, still in a daze. When I realized the house was too quiet, so I slowly walked downstairs. Then I found his dead body, foam coming out of his mouth, I was free." 

"Why did they send you here then?" 

"Because my mother is my next legal guardian, after a court case I was shipped down here. It all happened so fast I couldn't tell you anything, then I felt ashamed of myself for letting myself get raped. So I never messaged you in fear you will hate me."

"Eren I will never hate you, please say you know that." I then burst into tears again. I cried into Hange's shoulder, they just whispered reassurances to me. "It's okay Yeagerbomb, I am here for you." I cried and cried into their shoulder until I fell asleep. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke with movement. I was being carried judging by the arms under my knees and my back. Wait, why am I being carried? I remember telling Hanhe what happened back home and then... I fell asleep! So who is carrying me? I look up to see silver eyes staring at me, Levi.

"Finally awake bright eyes." He said. I nodded my head.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I looked around and realised it was night time, everything was dark apart from the lampposts lighting up the streets. 

"I'm taking you home. Now that you are awake you can walk." He dropped me onto the floor. 

"Ow! The fuck, what's your problem?" I stood up rubbing my butt. 

"Sorry, thought you would land on your feet."

"Whatever. Sorry you had to carry me, you could have woken me up." 

"Believe me I tried, I even pushed you off the bed and you still wouldn't awaken from your slumber. Your phone kept on going off by the way, someone called Mikasa was calling." _Shit!_

"Why didnt you tell me sooner!" I quickly whipped out my phone and saw that I have 10 missed calls and 36 unread messages. She is going to kill me. I scanned through the messages.

_From: Mikasa  
15:30_

_Eren, where are you. Armin said that you weren't in science, he is a friend of mine. Call me when you get this._

_16:00_

_Eren, I know we had a fight and I am sorry but where are you?_

_I scanned further down._

_From: Mikasa  
18:46_

_EREN JAEGER GET HOME NOW!_

_19:55_

_IF YOU AREN'T HOME IN 10 MINUTES I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN_

_22:12_

_Please just come home Eren. Everyone is worried about you, we are willing to talk this out when you get back._

Shit. Shit. Shit. It is 23:09 now. I am in so much trouble. 

"You okay bright eyes?" I nodded. "You might not want to, nut you can ask me anything you want on the club." 

"Why is it called the creative club?" I asked after some thought.

"I originally called the club The Help, but apparently it was too sad. Then we started getting artsy like people, singers, dancers, artists, actors, and others. So Erwin decided we should call it the creative club, where you are free to do what you want." 

"Is that why there are paintings in the room?" 

"Those were there from the start. I did the one on the ceiling with some help. But after someone decides to join the club they have to draw something, it's like a ritual."

"Why do the wings have names on them? Why are some of them crossed out?" We rounded the corner to my house.

"Those represent the names of the people who was able to leave the club completing all the stages. The crossed out names are the people who died, you die you go on there out of respect and to remember you by. We cross them out so people know they died. This way they can distinguish the dead from the living." 

We got to the front of my house. "This is my stop.Thanks for taking me here and stuff." 

"No problem." He turned and walked away. 

"Wait, Levi!" He stopped and turned only his head. 

"What now bright eyes?" I blushed, why?, I dont know. 

"How did you know where I lived?" 

"That's not a question about the club." And with that he walked away without looking back.

I walked up the patio to my porch. I then slowly walked up the stairs to my front door, scared at what was waiting for me. I unlocked the door and quietly walked in.

"Where the hell have you been Eren? Do you know how late it is? God you had me worried sick!" Yelled Mikasa probably waking up the street.

"I don't need to tell you where I am 24/7 Mika, I am old enough to make my own decisions." I snapped back.

"Bunking with Levi is the right choice I assume? He has already been a bad influence on you, smoking then bunking what next murder?" 

"I smoked before I came here so Levi has nothing to do with that. He asked if I wanted to skip and I agreed he didn't influence me to do so I chose on my own. Anyway don't bring Levi into this he has nothing to do with any of this!"

"Where did you go?"

"Nome of your business. What I do in my own time is my business not yours."

"I just want to show you that I care." Her facial expression softened. 

"Mika, I know you care you just care too much. I need some breathing space for myself. Okay?" I calmed down slightly and brought her into a hug. 

She sighed and wrapped her arms around me. "I know you had a bad time in England what with your father dying and all. But is the pain that bad?" I snapped. I pushed her away from me. 

"How fucking dare you." I screamed. "You don't understand the pain I have suffered for the past 12 years!" 

"Eren I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." Tears welled up in her eyes. "Talk to me help me understand."

"How can you understand? Talking won't fix this. What? Do you want me to tell you how much it hurt when mum left us? Or how much it hurt when you all fucked off to another country leaving me with Grisha, with no means of escape? Or what about my favourite ome! How about I tell you how much it fucking hurt when he abused me basically every day!" 

Mikasa was stunned into silence.

"He what?" She whispered. I know I have already said too much but what I said next was too far.

"If you were never born this would not have happened!" The tears rolled down her cheeks, whiĺe my mother stormed down the stairs with Dave following closely behind her. 

"Eren! How dare you say that! You apologise to your sister right now! Look at her you made her cry." 

"On second thought, this is ñot Mikasa's fault. It's yours." I pointed at my mother and Dave.

"If you two never fucked each other then mum wou-" I felt a stinging sensation on my face. I was looking at the floor from the strength of the slap. 

"Eren." mum gasped tears now in her eyes. Mikasa and Dave were staring at me in shock. "I'm so sorry."

I slowly backed away from her in shock. I felt my blood run cold and panic seep through my veins. More is going to come is all I could think as I let pamic take control of my body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is the last week of school before the easter holidays on monday so then I will have two weeks of school so when I am mot revising or going out I will be writing! So look forward for more chapters.


	4. Second Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren have a singing session!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I had to go into school for revision. I am in the middle of my easter holidays and have a whole week where I don't need to go into school. I can post more that way! Thanks for all the kudos and comments you have left me, they have been making my day and giving me confidence.

Panic. It was all I could feel that was coursing through my veins. My pulse quickened, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I could hear my mother apologizing but it wasn't going through. I didn't believe her, Grisha always apologised but still abused me. Apologies mean nothing to me. 

I was just standing there watching my mother tears in her eyes, Dave looking shocked but saying I deserved it. Mikasa was not there anymore. Then I felt a slight pressure wrap around my waist, something rested on my shoulder that had black hair. Mikasa was hugging me. More panic came. I pushed her away from me.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed. 

"Eren, ple-" Mikasa started to move towards me, I pushed her away. I ran down to my room, the basement. I locked the door. I walked into the bathroom that was there. I puked. There was a loud banging sound on my door, I puked through that. After I was finished I shakily brushed my teeth. The banging was still there. Why won't she leave me alone? I crawled onto my bed and cried, through the banging. She left after about an hour. Still crying I somehow fell asleep. 

I woke up to silence. My face was a bit sticky and stiff from the crying but I felt fine, as I can be. I looked at my phone for the time, 8:01. I will be late for school. I got up and showered, I felt dirty. I climbed into the shower, I put the water on a scorching heat. I felt the calming burn run over my skin, I started to lather up my body. Scrubbing until my skin went raw. After I felt clean I got dressed. 

8:32

I left the house. I walked to school without a care. Nobody was in the kitchen or living room so I assume they left without me. I got to school at around 8:50. I then walked to homeroom. I stood outside the door. How should I enter? I wandered, back home I walked in loudly but I don't want too much unwanted attention. So I opened the door as quietly as possible. 

"You're late eren." Mr. Smith paused. "Care to explain?"

"Overslept. Sorry sir."

"Just don't make a habit, I will let you off this one time. Now go sit down." I nodded and sat down. 

Levi was sitting there wearing a baggy jumper and the tightest jeans I have ever seen. If he want sitting down I would be staring at his ass, which im sure would have looked amazing. 

"Why you late Jaeger?" The raven haired man asked.

"Overslept."

"Why are you really late?" 

"What are you deaf? I said I overslept." I responded starting to get slightly annoyed.

"Fine. Why'd you oversleep?" 

"None of your business." I snapped back. He stayed quiet for the rest of home room.as soon as the bell went I bolted right out the door. Straight down to my art class. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Right class, today I will be setting an assignment. You can start it now or just sit and talk. The assignment theme is 'Dream.'" She said as she wrote it on the board. "It will be due in Monday. Which is five days from now." 

After she finished talking I took out my sketch pad. "What are you going to be drawing?" Asked a voice next to me. I looked up and saw ... Krista? And a tall girl with dark hair wearing the school's jersey. Her arm was draped around her shoulders. "Oh, this is my girlfriend, Ymir." I looked at the girl, she nodded at me. 

"Just so you know if you lay your dirty little hands on my Krista, I will have to kill you." She said in a threatening tone.

"Don't worry I'm gay." 

"So whats the deal with your eyes?" Krista nudged Ymir. She looked at her as if asking what her problem is.

"You don't just ask people that ymir." She hissed blushing at her rudeness. I chuckled lightly.

"It's okay, I'm used to it. I was born with heterochromia iridum, normally it is with more natural eye colours but with my luck I got teal and gold. I used to get picked on because of them but people soon got over them." 

They both nodded in understanding. The bell went off indicating lunch has started.

"Lets go, we are friends with Mikasa and everyone has questions to ask you. Plus introductions need to be made." I simply nodded and followed them out of the classroom. We walked down a series of corridors until we walked through a set of doors which led us into the canteen. They led me to Mikasa's table. She was sitting in between Armin and a freckled boy with near black hair, I think. Mikasa looked up at me, her grey eyes shining in pain.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hi." 

"Didn't think you would come in today. Did you bring a lunch?" I shook my head. She sighed and gave me a paper bag full of food. I sat down next to the horse face guy. 

"Let's do introductions. We all have only heard of the heterochromia iridum brother! Lets get to know him." Said the freckled boy. "I'm Marco, that guy to your left is my boyfriend Jean." I looked up at the horse face guy, he looked at me too.

"Jean." He said as he held out his hand.

"Eren." I said shaking his hand. Someone tapped me on the shoulder, I turned around and saw Hange. 

"Jeagerbomb!" they pulled me into a rib breaking hug.

"Hey Mad Scientist. Why are you here?" I asked when they let me out of the hug.

They laughed maniacally. "I am a student here Eren!" 

"How do you two know each other?" Asked a tall blonde guy.

"Pen pals" We said in unison. We both look at each other and laughed. 

"If you don't mind we were in the middle of introductions." Mika piped up. I just gestured for Hange to sit down. They squeezed in next to me and Jean.

"Those of you who don't know this is Hange." They politely smiled at everyone. 

"Let's continue. I'm Reiner and this is Bertholdt, my boyfriend." 

"Is everyone here gay?" I asked. 

"We're not!" A bald guy responded. "I'm Connie! The girl eating the moùntain of food is my girlfriend Sasha." She looked up from her food and nodded at me. She was the same brown haired girl with the messy ponytail from yesterday. 

"You're the guy who couldn't spell colour!"

"I can, I spell it the way it makes sense." Everyone laughed. We all engaged in smalltalk. Until ten minutes later when Mikasa stood up and dragged me off somewhere.

"What the hell mika!"

"We need to talk. Im sorry I have been a bit overprotective of you. When you first came here I was so happy, but then I found out why you came and I just wanted to protect you and make you happy. But then I found you smoking with Levi, and now you're friends with Hange! You may not know this Eren but they are from a bad crowd." 

I sighed. "I forgive you for your overprotective attitude. You don't need to protect me though. I am my own person. If I want to smoke I will, its not your choice. Who I hang out with is my choice. I may not know Levi that well but can you not say anything but can you not say anything about Hange. I don't want my own sister insulting my closest friend." She nodded understanding me. I extended my arms out for a hug and she walked right into it wrapping her arms around my waist. She nuzzled her head on my shoulders. The bell went and we both made our way to our different classes. I had music. It was the first door on the second floor. I walked into the room. 

"Hello, I am your teacher Oluo Bozardo. You're the new kid that never showed up yesterday. For your punishment you will do something musical with our other truant, Levi." He gestured over to the raven haired man sitting in the corner with a guitar in his lap. "Go plan something and in five minutes you will both perform together." I walked to the back. 

"Can you sing?" He asked. 

"A little yeah." I replied. "What song are you thinking about?" 

"Simple plan. You know them?" 

"Yeah I know them, one of my favourite bands." 

"Good we are doing Welcome to my Life." I smiled. This song speaks to me a bit. 

"Two more minutes truants." We both nodded and got ready. We walked down to the front of the classroom. "Start when you are ready." I looked at Levi and nodded. He started strumming on the guitar. I started singing.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_  
Do you ever feel out of place,  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you?  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you're screaming? 

Bozardo passed me a guitar so I could strum along with Levi. He stopped strumming and opened his mouth.

_No you don't know what its like_  
When nothing feels alright  
You dont know what its like  
to be like me 

His voice was amazing. We both sung the chorus.

_To be hurt_  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no ones there you save you  
No, you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life. 

Singing the song made me know that levi and I had somewhat of a connection. Nothing romanitc of sexial. He might be hot but I did just meet him yesterday. The connection that we have is crappy pasts. I can see some hurt in his eyes when he is singing the song, im sure he can see the same with me. 

_Levi POV_

He is amazing. The brat can sing. He has hurt in hìs eyes singing this song. The song choice was a test to see if he has been hurt in the past. He has been, you can read this boy like a book. I started to sing again.

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding 

 

I let Eren sing the next verse.

_No, you don't know what it's like_  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me 

 

Damn that voice of his. He can play guitar, sing, paint what else can he do?  
Again we sung the next verse.

_To be hurt_  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life 

None of us did any solos after that. We sang it àll together.

_No one ever lied straight to your face_  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like 

_To be hurt_  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No, you don't know what it's like (What it's like) 

_To be hurt_  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No, you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life 

 

We slowly strummed out into silence. The class was silent for a while, then all of them started applauding us. 

"Well done." Oluo said. 

Eren was beaming, smiling from ear to ear. I thought he was mostly happy. He never went to the club for some reason. A week passed since that lesson he walked into school looking pale, his eyes dead and empty. He walked in a slumped way with a tear stained face.

"You okay Eren?" He turned around and opened his mouth.

"Can I stay at the club tonight? I can't go home." He said as tears formed in his eyes. I nodded and we left school together


	5. Kicked Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has nowhere to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would have been longer but docs was screwing uo so this is all I could do.

Have you ever felt so lost in the darkness that you can't even see it anymore? I don't know what to do anymore. I have no home, I can't return, not anymore. Why did I have to tell the truth? Why was I so stupid and stold them the truth? If I didn't I would be happy, right? Everyone is so stuck in their lives that they don't notice those around them. Nobody has asked me if I am okay, nobody in England and nobody in America. I feel so stupid that someone would be able to change and notice how hurt the person next to them is. But people ignore the dark side of life, even family. I Learnt that the ha-

"You okay Eren?" Is someone caring about a freak like me? I turned around and saw the short, raven haired, pale man. Levi. Can he help me? It might be too much but I couldn't stop my mouth from moving and my voice from speaking what I wouldnt dare.

"Can I stay at the club tonight?" I felt my voice cracking. "I cant go home." I felt tears forming in my eyes, but I was able to see Levi nodding. He walked away and I followed him quickly catching up.

"Why do you want to stay over at the club?" He asked me breaking the silence.

"I... was kicked... out." I mumbled. Levi just nodded not asking anymore questions. He knows I would rather speak to Hange about what happened. 

"Do you have anyone that still cares about you at home? If so you will need to tell them before you live here permanently." I can live there permanently? I felt tears start to well up and spill over my eyes and roll down my cheeks. I felt a hand pat the small of my back. It was a soothing feeling.

"No tears until we are at the club okay brat." I nodded slowly. We walked in more silence, until we arrived at the club. He opened the door. "Shitty glasses!... you in here?" Silence. "Looks like they're not here, you can wait in their room if you like." I nodded. I stood there not knowing what to do. 

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I nodded for a response. "You seen Grease?" 

"No." I croaked out. I looked at me with a face of pure shock. "What?"

"You have never seen Grease? We are going to be watching this right now, brat." He grabbed my wrist and took me upstairs. "Downstairs is the club, upstairs his the living area. The shitter is the first door to your left after Hange's room." He walked through a door where a small lobe seat and a T.V. There was a stack of movies next to the T.V, a few band posters were pinned up on the walls. Fairy lights were lighting the room giving it a home like feeling, makes you feel warm inside. Makes you feel welcome. Levi walked up to the stack and picked out the movie. He then put it in the xbox and grabbed a controller, pressed a few buttons and the movie started to play.   
In the first five minutes they started singing the song everyone knows, Summer nights. Levi sang along, that made me burst out laughing and forget about some of my troubles. He looked at me confused. 

"What? Don't tell me you won't sing along?" He asked feigning hurt. "Tell me more, tell me more, was it love at first sight?" I chuckled at how serious he was. 

"I will sing along to the last song." He smirked after I said that. I still feel that I am in some sort of darkness but after I talk to Hange I think I can be fine. 

"So you know the last song without seeing the movie?" 

"In primary, at all our discos they played You're the One that I Want. I kind of memorized it over the years." He simply nodded and went back to the movie. Half way through the movie Levi paused it and got up. 

"Where you going?"

"To take a shit." He said with a straight face. I burst out laughing again.

"Was that an attempt at making a shit joke?" I laughed out.

"I was going to make some popcorn and get a blanket but because you are being a little shit you don't get any." 

"Both you little brat." He walked away while I was in a fit of giggles. He came back after a while with a bowl of popcorn and a purple blanket. He sat down next to me and put the blanket over both of us. 

"Thought I didn't get a blanket."

"Changed my mind." He hit play and we watched the rest of the movie. I occasionally reached over for the popcorn and he slapped my hand away from it. Saying that i'm not allowed any, I sometimes managed to steal one or two when he wasn't watching. Then the song came on and Levi looked at me with such an evil smirk. "Sing, brat." 

I opened my mouth to sing but then he stopped me. "I play Danny." I was about to protest but then he started singing before I could.

_"I got chills_  
They're multiplying  
And I'm losing control  
'Cause the power you're supplying  
It's electrifying!" 

He was doing the same moves a Danny did on the screen. I was laughing at him but I sung my part without the movements.

_"You better shape up_  
'Cause I need a man  
And my heart is set on you  
You better shape up  
You better understand  
To my heart I must be true  
Nothing left  
Nothing left for me to do" 

After I sung my part we gave up on duets and just sung while doing stupid dance moves. By the end of the song I wàs on the floor laughing while levi was acting out the rest of the movie. And siñing along to ueþ another song, I can only assume the name is We Go Together. I was happy for a while until I got a text. I looked at my phone and ìt was from Mikasa.

_From: Mikasa  
5:08_

_Mum wants you to come home and collect your stuff soon. Please tell me where you are, i'm worried about you._

I sighed. "Looks like someone cares about you." I turned around and saw Levi looking over my shoulder. "You have to tell them where you are tomorrow or else you can't live here." He paused to see my reaction. "It sounds unreasonable but its a policy I have here." When I was still silent Levi's face grew concern. "What's wrong, Eren?" 

Mikasa said I need to go home and get my stuff. I really am kicked out. I dont have a place I can call home anymore. That was when I snapped, I burst into a flood of tears. I then felt an arm snake around my waist and I shamelessly cried into his chest. At first he was hesitant on what to do but soon he relaxed and started to whisper soothing words to me. I started to babble out the occasional sorry but soon I stopped crying and just became a sniveling mess.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Don't apologise." 

"I owe you an explanation though." 

"Only tell me what happened if you want to, otherwise you owe me nothing." I smiled lightly at that. 

"I want to tell you what happened, why I got kicked out." 

"Okay Jaeger, go ahead." I breathed in deeply. 

"Last night I worked up the courage to tell my family what happened to me in the years that they left for America. I told them everything Grisha," I felt my throat close up at what I needed to say. "my father, did to me. I had to tell them that I was gay." My voice started to crack, tears formed in my eyes yet again. "My mother and her husband Dave... didn't like... finding that out. They called me a... slut." The tears spilled over and Levi rubbed my back soothingly. "Mika, she tried to stop what happened next but... she... got hit in the crossfire. It was my fault, she got injured because of my selfish actions. They blamed Grisha's death on me, mum said that if I was a better son... he would have lived... for me that is a good thing.

"I am such a monster." I said as more tears rolled down my cheeks. "I am glad someone died. No wonder nobody wants me." I again broke down into tears. Causing myself to be a bother to Levi, again. I cried and cried, until everything went dark and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

_Levi POV_

He looks so peaceful asleep. After all the pain he must have suffered he looks so peaceful. Everyone does. His long eyelashes are stuck together and are still wet from his crying. His breathing has evened out and he is now lightly snoring. I sighed and picked him up. I carried him bridal style to my room, I haven't set up another room for him yet, plus shitty glasses' room is probably a safety hazard at the moment with all the experiments they do. So I opened my door and gently placed him down on my bed. I say gèntly when really I placed him down and tripped due to his weight. _Good work Levi_. 

I rolled over and tried to get of the bed. When I sat up I felt his arms wrap around my waist. A mumbled 'don't leave me alone' left his lips. I chuckled and layed down next to him. He snuggled up closer to me so I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. after a while I slowly fell into a deep slumber. Only to be woken up by the mad cackling of Hange Zoe. I tried to ignore them but I then heard the faint sound of a camera clicking. Of course I opened my eyes, only to see none other than shitty glasses.


	6. Morning After.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wakes up with an unexpected person next to him. He tells Mikasa and Armin about his living arrangements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter posted! Sorry if it gets boring, I got stuck on what to write so I made the scene go too fast and ended it. I also won't be posting another chapter until Sunday at the latest due to revision sessions at school tomorrow and sleepovers. After Sunday it will be back to school so it will be harder to post chapters as I need to revise for my upcoming exams.

_Levi POV_

Hange _fucking_ Zoe. Of all the people in the world it had to be them that saw this. I slowly opened my eyes, hoping I was still dreaming or imagined that they were here. Once my eyes focused I saw the messy brown ponytail, goggles and lab coat. Fuck. My eyes then focused in on a phone, clicking and flashing away. They are taking photos. I shot up out of bed to stop them, making Eren stir next to me. He slowly opened one of his eyes, the teal one. When he didn't recognise his surroundings he opened the next eye. The light shining through my window hit is face and made his eyes shine like a desert ocean. Then it hit him. He looked up and saw me next to him. His eyes widened and his mouth made an 'o' shape. He started to move away from me. 

“Whe- whoa!” He cried as he fell out of bed. “Ow.” He mumbled while Hange and I laughed. 

“I will just leave you love birds alone!” Hange sang as they left the room. I sighed. 

“Morning brat.” 

“Morning? Why am I here? Why are we in the same bed?” He asked with his brows knitting together. 

“You were kicked out so now you are living here. Your room wasn't ready last night so I was going to sleep on the couch but as you fell asleep I carried you here. When I put you on the bed I fell over because of your fat ass, when I tried to get off the bed you wrapped your arms around my waist and wouldn't let go. So I had to stay here as well.” By the end of my explanation Eren had become a blushing mess. 

“Can I ask you something?”

“Ask away, brat.”

“Why did you stop calling me bright eyes? Brat is rude considering i'm not a kid and we are both the same age.” He said all this with a voice full of disappointment, I smirked at that.

“First of all I am a year older than you, I got held back a year. Also did you like that name?” Eren's face went as red a cherry. 

“N-no!” He spluttered out blushing a deeper red. _Cute._

“Only a brat like you will get so caught up in the name bright eyes.” I chuckled while he mumbled something about not being a brat. “Anyway, let's get some breakfast. Then you can arrange to meet up with that Mikasa person and tell them were you are living. Eren just nodded and got up. 

“Can I borrow some clothes? If any will fit me that is.” I simply nodded and threw an oversized band shirt at him.  
“I don't think I will have any pants that will fit you.” I said as he became a blushing mess again. “Why are you blushing now bright eyes?” 

“I don't want to borrow you're underwear!” He almost shrieked. Why would he think I am giving him my underwear? 

“Gross! Why would I loan you my underwear, you might cover it in shit stains or something. It is also highly unsanitary.” Then realised why he thought I meant underwear, he his British. “I meant what you call... trousers?” 

“Oh, good.” He sighed in relief. “Scared me for a second there, Levi.” he smiled lightly. We both got changed facing away from each other for privacy. We exited my room and went down the corridor to the kitchen. There I saw Hange showing Erwin something their phone. 

“Morning shitty glasses.” I looked at Erwin. “What are you doing here eyebrows?” Erwin chuckled. 

I turned to look at Eren, his eyes were practically popping out of his head. “Mr. Smith!” He shrieked.

“Hello Eren, please call me Erwin when we aren't at school. As you are a member of the club we will be seeing a lot more of each other.”

“Wait, you're part of the club?” 

“I helped Levi make the club so in a way, yes.” Eren nodded at that.

“Why are you here eyebrows?” I asked when their conversation finished. Eren went and sat down next to Hange talking quietly to them. Hange's facial expression became serious as they hugged Eren. 

“I have some more information on his whereabouts.” _Kenny._

“Thought that bastard was in prison.” I spat out. 

“I think I am going to meet up with Mikasa now.” Eren said sensing the tension in the room. He knows what is going to be spoken about is none of his business. Eren said his goodbyes to Hange and Erwin and soon left. 

“We all thought he was locked away Levi.” Erwin said when he knew Eren was gone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Eren POV_

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my neck as I walked into _The Wall_ , a local coffee shop. 

“Eren! Are you okay? Did you sleep somewhere safe last night? Please tell me you weren't on the streets. I hope you don't mind that I brought Armin along, I need a friend with me.” She continued asking me questions until I stopped her. 

“Mika, calm down. I will tell you everything once I have sat down with a tea.” I looked at Armin and smiled. He got up and went to the counter. I sat down next to Mika.

“I stayed at Levi's last night.” She tensed at that. “I asked him to let me stay over. But now i'm going to be living there as well.” 

“I told Armin that you were kicked out.” I tensed at that. “That was all I told her, Eren, so you don't need to worry.”

“Her?” I asked confused. 

“I'm female today Eren.” Armin said as she sat down giving me my drink. 

“Armin said that you can stay with him and his grandfather.” Mikasa announced. I looked at Armin for confirmation, she nodded. 

“I don't want to trouble Armin and her family. I have a place to stay, Hange is even there.” I said trying to convince Mikasa to let me stay at the club. 

“Levi is there as well though.” She said with a worried tone. 

“Armin, you are part of the club! Can't you convince her that Levi is not that bad of a person.”  
I pleaded Armin. 

“Levi is not that bad, in fact he is a good person. But Eren you don't know what he used to be like. That's why Mikasa doesn't trust him.” She said giving Mikasa a wary look. 

Mikasa sighed. “Fine, you can stay with him.” I smiled at my victory. “Only on these conditions.” There is a cache, should have seen that coming. “You can stay there as long as I get to meet him and learn more about him. You also need to let me go to one of these club sessions so I know what you have gotten yourself into.” 

“I might be able to get him to meet you but I don't think you can come to the club. This is not a normal club, you can't just waltz in whenever you want. You need to be invited. As you would have been invited by now if you were deemed to be a member.” Armin nodded showing Mika that what I am saying is correct. 

“Mum and dad have already started packing up your things and are arranging to chuck them out so you need to get them today before they do.” I sighed. 

“Let's go then. No use sitting around here waiting for them to chuck my shit out.” I said with a forced smile as I stood up. They both stood up with me and we all walked out the café and took the short walk to their house. As we were nearing the corner I started to panic. I calmed down slightly when I felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder. 

“It will be okay Eren” Said Armin. We walked a few more minutes in silence until we reached the house. I stood there debating if I should run or go up into the house. 

“Well, it's now or never” I said as I walked up the driveway to the front door. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. After a while the door opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the chapter! Comments are welcome!!!!


	7. Unwanted Memories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's past gets revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all in Levi's POV so sorry if I do Levi badly. I might be able to write another chapter tomorrow after I do some homework. Thanks for everyone who has shown their support to this VERY BAD fic by leaving Kudos and comments! They actually make me feel that I am doing a good job in writing this fic so thanks everyone for reading and for your continued support.

_Levi POV_

“We all thought he was locked away Levi.” Erwin said when he knew Eren was gone. 

“How did he get out?” I asked my rage boiling up. 

“He was never in there to begin with, one of his men took his place.” Erwin responded. Someone was there in his place! How is that possible? I visited the bastard in prison just to make sure he was there. How did I not realise? 

“Did he pay for his guy to look like him through surgery? Who would perform such an operation and not turn him in? Not ask questions?” Asked Hange. None of this made sense to any of us. Surely the doctor who did this would have reported it to the police, there was a hefty sum of money for whoever turned Kenny in. I would have done it myself if it didn't risk me being put in prison. 

“This part is something I only heard from a rumour but apparently he went to a doctor in England. This doctor is well known on the worlds black-market, you can ask him to do anything medically and he won't ask any questions. As long as you got the money and or drugs he will do it. I would like to find out more on this doctor but he died before I could find anything useful.” Erwin explained. Maybe I could ask Eren about any doctors he knows, it won't put him in any danger.

“Do you know the name of this doctor? Do you know about Kenny's whereabouts?” I asked while Hange got out their laptop and started typing away. 

“Sadly no, the name never came up for some reason. I can send Mike out to find out more on this guy. As I am a teacher it is hard to find out anything and not jeopardise my career as a teacher.” I nodded in understanding. 

“Hange, what are you doing?” I asked, they were typing rapidly on their laptop. 

“Looking into this a bit more, I remember hearing an amazing English doctor a few years back. I was talking to my Biology teacher and she mentioned one, said that he can perform surgeries that no one else will. She said that she looked up to him when she was learning about Biology. I was told that when I first came to the school so it has been a few years since then.” They occasionally stopped typing to read articles and messages from other people. 

“Erwin tell me everything you know.” I demanded. He nodded and gestured for me to sit down. After I was seated he started talking, explaining everything that he knows to me in clear detail. 

“From the information I have been given and found out, Kenny is not in prison. The one you went to see for reassurance was a face who was surgically changed to look exactly like Kenny.” Erwin paused for me to take it in. Before he could continue I interrupted him.

“But his voice, eye-colour, height and body build was exactly the same as Kenny's.” I rushed out in pure shock. No doctor is that good, nobody can perform that type of surgery. 

“Yes, I know. That's what surprised me. But then Mike showed me some pictures of a woman selling these serums on the black-market. Apparently they can change your voice and eye-colour to anything that you desire. He bought one off her for a large sum of money, Hange I will have you look at it when you have the chance.” Hange looked up from their computer and nodded. “Apparently it does work but I don't want to test it out on anyone until I find out what is in there, just in case there is a bad side-effect. Moving on, there are rumours that the same doctor made what was in the serum.” 

“So there was somebody alive who could do something like this. Do you know if anyone else can do the same as this doctor? Like if they had a child and passed on the information, or an apprentice?” I asked. If Kenny can get his hands on another person like this doctor there will be trouble. 

“He has a wife and son, the wife left them for another man when the child was young. So I highly doubt she has any information on the surgeries. As for his child, I don't know what happened to him after his father died. For all we know he is on the other side of the planet. The child shouldn't be of any concern unless we hear rumours spreading about a new doctor like the one that died.” This unknown doctor had time to make a family. One of them must know about his secrets. 

“Kenny has also changed his looks. But there was no surgery involved just a good mask. Someone told me that he is still married to someone and has a child a year or so younger than you. The only person that has the same last name as him is Mikasa, Eren's sister. She is a very clever girl, clever enough to jump up two years. But Kenny-”

“Kenny is not stupid enough to keep his last name and send his child to my school.” I interrupted.

“Exactly. I'm sure we can ask Eren what the father in Mikasa's family looks like and for his name. I have never personally met the man myself as he never goes to the meetings we hold. Nor has he been to a school event. Mikasa's mother says that he is working when he doesn't show up.” Wait, didn't Eren say that Mikasa was his sister? How come he has just moved to America? Possibly a divorce which made Eren stay in England. 

“Her father is called Dave. I have met him before, he his not Kenny so there is no need to worry” Hange piped up. 

“So all we know is that there is a serum that changes our eyes and voice. A dead doctor who could perform any type of surgery, with a wife and son. We don't know whether either of them can do what he did or if he had a disciple. We have no idea where Kenny is and he has a different face, so he can be anyone. Lastly there is some guy in prison that looks just like Kenny.” I felt my anger boil up inside me. “That bastard! Is it not enough that he had tormented me my entire life? I thought I was finally free of him!” I screamed as my fist collided with the table. 

“Levi, calm down.” Erwin tried to reason.

“No I will not fucking calm down! That monster is still out there. He ruined my life and he is trying to do the same again. What more could he want? He brutally killed the people I cared most about, he has fucked me over time and time again. He made my life a living hell and when I thought I was free of him he pops back up out of the blue. I thought I was safe but now he is going to take the next important thing away from me...” I paused dreading what I was going to say next. “He is going to take the club, Erwin. We can't let him do that!”

“I know and we won't let him take this from you. You have worked too damn hard to get back on your feet and actually become willing to help people. He can't and won't take this away from you.” Erwin said trying to reassure me. The room was silent apart from the occasional typing or clicking fit Hange would have. We knew there was nothing else to be said so we waited. We waited for Hange to find out who this doctor is and for Mike to come here with the serum. 

Why is Kenny back? He always comes back when I am somewhat happy with my life. After my father died when I was a child he was there, that was when I first met Kenny. He flirted with my mother and wormed his way into my life. He started dating my mother and they soon got married, I was happy for her. She was an amazing mother, very kind and loving. She always made me sweet treats and sung her songs to me in her native tongue, French. She left France to be with my father, after he died she didn't know what to do so Kenny came in. My mother was so happy to be loved by a man again, I was confused as to why because she had me who loved her. I soon learnt it was a different kind of love. I got along well with Kenny although I never fully trusted him. But soon my mother became very ill. She was diagnosed with a terminal illness and died three months later, after my ninth birthday. Her last words were from a song she always sung when I was a child. I was left all alone with Kenny. He took me in even after my mother died. What I didn't know was that she was rather wealthy and whoever I ended up with they would get the money. We moved to a different part of town, the bad side. There I met a girl called Isabel and a boy called Farlan. 

We became close very fast. Isabel soon called me her brother and Farlan and I grew closer because of our cunning minds and quick wit. Kenny didn't take good care of me so I had to fend for myself. I stole from stores with them and we would split our takings. When I turned eleven Kenny had disappeared from my life. During the years before he disappeared he taught me how to fight and he sold my body to perverted old men. I never told him no because I feared the life of my friends. He had the power to kill them, he was a bad man. He would constantly abuse me and when he was too tired to do it he got his men to do the job for him. Isabel and Farlan were the only light in my life. They made me feel better about myself, they made me feel safe and happy. That's why I was so relieved when Kenny was gone. I thought that finally he can't hurt me anymore. But I was dead wrong. It was normal for Kenny to go away for a few days but he was gone, gone. Everything in his shack was gone it was empty. I was _free._

I ran to go and find Isabel and Farlan, to tell them the good news. I knocked on the door of the abandoned house that they lived in. There was no answer. I just assumed they were out so I entered the house without permission. I walked around the house looking for them just incase they were asleep. They shared a bedroom because neither of them liked to sleep alone. When I walked in their room I was hit by the smell of blood. Looked around the room until I found them both in the centre of it. Isabel was dead, her head sliced right off her shoulders. She looked so vulnerable and small. I then heard someone next to her say something. It was Farlan, he was sliced in half still oozing blood. He looked at me, tears streaming down his face. 

“I'm... sorry.” He whispered. “K-Kenny...” That was all he said before he died. I was filled with rage, hatred and sadness. I didn't know what do to. I couldn't go to anyone. I stayed there for a while. Telling Farlan that he didn't need to apologise and instead I should, which I did do. I never got a response from either of them. I moved their bodies crying and apologising along the way and buried them in the backyard. I was all alone again. The darkness took over my bod-

“-vi. Levi!” Someone interrupted my thoughts. 

“W-what?” I stuttered out.

“I was calling your name for a few minutes. You okay Levi?” Asked Mike, I nodded.

“I have found out some of the ingredients for the serum. Hange will need to look into it a bit more to find the rest. I did all I could. I tried to find out about the doctor guy on my way but nobody knew his real name. They all just called him Watchful Hunter. Hange is looking it up now with the help of Erwin.” 

“Okay.” I responded still slightly lost in my thoughts. Isabel and Farlan's dead bodies were haunting them once again. 

“No nonononono!” Hange shrieked. 

“You find something?” I asked. Hange and Erwin both nodded. Hange lost all the colour on their face. They looked like they had seen a ghost. 

“What did you find?” Mike asked. Erwin looked to Hange to explain. It looked like they knew who he was. 

“Watchful is a Russian baby name meaning Grisha. Hunter in German is Jaeger. The doctor is Grisha Yaeger.” Hange said while shaking with rage. 

“Judging by your reaction you know him.” Erwin said. 

“Know him? No. Know of him? Yes. He is a very bad person, he shouldn't be allowed to live and I am glad the bastard is dead.” They spat out. 

“How do you know of him?” I asked. “What do you know about him?” 

“Grisha is a famous doctor in England. He is an abusive man who has always been a big question mark. When Erwin said that the guy was an English doctor I had my suspicions it was him. I just didn't want to believe it.” They said fists clenched together tightly.

“Is he related to Eren?” Erwin asked. They froze. But soon they showed a face full of disgust. They nodded.

“Yes. Eren is the son of Grisha Yaeger.” They said this as if it was a great struggle.

“What about Grisha?” I heard a familiar voice ask. Hange looked up in slight horror. I turned around and saw Eren, pale and tear stained face. We were all shocked into silence. _Eren can't know._ Was all that I was thinking at that moment. “I said what about Grisha? How do you know him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcome! Please show me some more support so I have motivation to get my homework done, write another chapter and post it!!!


	8. Grisha Yaeger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learn a little about Grisha and what happened to Eren when he went to collect his things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo! Another chapter! It's not that good really, sorry if you were expecting something amazing. Today is the last day before I have to go back to school so I might not be able to post another chapter until next weekend. I will be given more work to do and there are after school revision clubs I need to attend for my exams.   
> Anywho, 93 KUDOS!!!!! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!! I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD GET THIS MANY SO EARLY ON!!!! THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING LEAVING COMMENTS AND KUDOS THEY ARE LIKE MY LIFE SOURCE!!!! THANKS! XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Eren POV_

“Well, it's now or never” I said as I walked up the driveway to the front door. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. After a while the door opened. Dave was the one who greeted me at the door. He smiled politely.

“Hello. I assume you are here to apologise?” He said. 

“Apologise? What for? Being gay?” I snapped back. He gestured for us to enter.

“For being rude and storming out.” He said as we walked through the door. “Your mum is downstairs in your room, cleaning.” 

“Why should I apologise?” I asked gaining more confidence. 

“Your mother was in such a state when you left, it is only right to apologise. You have English blood running through your veins so shouldn't that make you show politeness?” 

“I also have German blood in my veins.” I retorted back. I walked past him down to my room, Mikasa and Armin following close behind. Armin gave me a supportive back on the back while Mikasa grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I walked down the stairs leading to the basement. I opened the door and what I saw made me stop in my tracks. Mikasa walked into my back and Armin into hers at the sudden stop. 

“What's with the sudden stop...” Mikasa said as she trailed off. My room was trashed. My mother was standing in the middle of it holding a pair of scissors and my guitar. The guitar that took me three years to save up and buy. The one thing that made me feel peaceful back in England. The scissors were moving to the strings. 

“Hello, Eren. I thought I would tidy your room up a bit. Just look at the good job I did. All this stuff is what Grisha bought for you, you don't deserve it. So I am tidying up and getting rid of everything he gave you. For you my son are ungrateful. You don't deserve to have these things, not after the way you lied and disrespected your father.” She whispered. 

“Mum please don't damage my guitar! Grisha never bought that for me, I got it myself.” I pleaded with her. That guitar helped me out in times or great pain. 

“Like I will believe that.” She chuckled moving the scissors towards the guitar strings. 

“No, don't” Cried out Mikasa. Armin moved to stop mum but it was too late. She had cut the strings and my world had changed once again. She started laughing at my reaction. 

“Now you are clean! Everything that you have taken for granted has been taken away from you. Now you can live here again.” She said with a big smile, acting like everything is alright. 

“You bitch.” I whispered. She looked at me confused. “You fucking bitch!” I screamed as I charged at her clenching my fists. Mikasa grabbed me before I could do anything I regretted. 

“Let me go, Mika.” My rage was boiling up.

“I think you should leave now mum.” She said trying to contain her anger.

“Eren. You are being ungrateful again. I damaged your guitar but at least you can repair it by getting more strings. Unless you don't want it anymore.” She waved the guitar at me. 

“No, i'm sorry. I will try and be more grateful from now on.” I bit back my insults and screaming and smiled at her. She smiled back and left the room. Mikasa released me and I fell to the floor. 

“Let's just salvage what we can and go, okay?” Armin suggested, I nodded and started finding things that weren't damaged. We all found what was salvageable. We left. I didn't say any goodbyes. Mikasa and Armin carried what little clothing I had while I carried my guitar. Crying. This guitar helped me through a lot of problems. If it weren't for this guitar, it's strings, I wouldn't be here right now. We reached the alleyway that leads to the club and I said my goodbyes. They gave me the clothing they were carrying and hugged me. Mikasa was reluctant to leave but I made her leave. I thanked Armin when she convinced Mikasa that I will be fine with Hange and Levi. Then they left. 

I walked down the alley thinking about the events of the day. They still don't believe me. Why is that? I knocked on the door of the club. There was no response so I just let myself in. I set down my items and walked upstairs too see where my room is going to be. I heard voices coming from the kitchen so walked towards the kitchen and overheard their conversation.

“Grisha is a famous doctor in England. He is an abusive man who has always been a big question mark. When Erwin said that the guy was an English doctor I had my suspicions it was him. I just didn't want to believe it.” The voice was coming from Hange. I felt my blood run cold at the mention of him.

“Is he related to Eren?” Erwin asked. There was a slight pause.

“Yes. Eren is the son of Grisha Yaeger.” They said this as if it was a great struggle. I walked in at this moment, feeling slight fear and anger.

“What about Grisha?” I asked. Hange looked up in slight horror. Everyone turned around and looked at me. They were all shocked into silence. “I said what about Grisha? How do you know him?” 

“Eren, what are you doing back so early?” Asked Hange. 

“It didn't take long to pack my things considering my mum destroyed most of them.” I snapped out. “Why were you talking about Grisha? He is dead, he is not a problem to anyone anymore.” 

“That's what we would like to think.” Said an unfamiliar voice. I turned to look at him. He had blonde hair parted in the middle and a serious yet calm face. “So you are the son of Watchful Hunter.” He got up and walked towards me. He... sniffed me. 

“Looks like you don't know about personal space.” I said after he sniffed me. Erwin chuckled from his seat. The guy nodded and went back to his seat. “How do you know him?” 

“He helped someone from my past actually. The guy he helped is extremely dangerous.” Levi said. 

“We need to ask you some questions Eren, to be safe.” Erwin piped up. 

“Why should I answer your questions? If I answer them I will have to tell you things I don't want to.” I looked over to Hange. “You had no right to tell them I was his son.” Hange looked up at me in shock. 

“I'm sorry Eren.” They said, eyes pleading for forgiveness. “Levi had the right to know who the doctor is.” 

“Did you have to tell them I was his son?” 

“It would have been found out eventually Eren.” Hange replied. I looked around the room and everyone was watching, waiting for what I was going to do next.

“Fine, what do you want to know. I will only explain what I want, there are some things I don't want to tell you people.” Everyone nodded in understanding.

“What is your family like? What happened for you to stay Yaeger and you sister to be Ackerman?” Asked Levi as I sat down. 

“I have a bad family. Grisha was worse than my mother. When I was young my mother had an affair, she soon got pregnant with Mikasa and divorced Grisha. He got full custody of me due to his connections. Mum got married and left for America with Mikasa and her new husband, Dave.” I explained. 

“Why don't you call Grisha father?” Asked the blonde guy.

“I would never consider that bastard my father, not after everything he did to me.” I spat back. 

“What did he do t-” He was interrupted.

“Mike!” Hange yelled. He looked shocked but soon realised why they yelled. 

“Do you know what Grisha did?” Asked Erwin.

“Besides from tormenting me he didn't do a lot. He mainly stayed in the basement. He occasionally went out for days on end, sometimes he was gone for months. I assumed it was his job as a doctor that made him do that. I knew he was doing something bad as when he was gone I always had people knocking on the door asking for him. These were bad people, they beat me up when I said he wasn't home as they thought I was hiding him.” I explained while clenching my fists. Hange sat down next to me and rubbed my back reassuringly, I smiled at them.

“What was in this basement? Did you ever look in there?” Levi asked. 

“I did look in there. It was after he died that I got the opportunity to do so. I don't want to talk about what I found. It was horrible.” I answered shivering as i started to remember. 

“Eren, it is highly important if you tell us what you found in that basement.” Erwin said in a demanding tone that made me shiver.

“And I said I won't tell you what I don't want to tell you.” I said while baring my teeth. I stared into Erwin's eyes not backing down. Mike interrupted our stare off 

“Did Grisha teach you anything?” Asked Mike.

“No.” I snapped back. “Is that all you wanted to ask of me? I have some unpacking to do.” I got up and started to leave.

“Eren.” Levi said. 

“What?” I didn't turn around to look at him. 

“Your room is the second door to the left. The bathroom is the first door to your right.” He explained. “Welcome home, brat.” I tensed up at the word 'home'. _Can I really call this place home?_ I asked myself as I walked away.

_Levi POV_

“That kid can be dangerous in the future.” Mike said. 

“No, he won't do anything that Grisha did. I know that for sure.” Hange said.

“What makes you so certain?” I aksed. 

“With everything that bastard has done to Eren, the last thing he wants to do is be like his father.” They responded. 

“Do you think you will be able to get any information out of him? Eren seems to trust you.” Erwin asked. 

“No. He knows I will tell you guys. If you want to know what is in that basement you need to gain is trust and get him to believe you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post another chapter as soon as I can. Thanks to anyone who leaves comments and kudos!!!


	9. The Dress.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes shopping with Armin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I posted a new chapter!!!! 108 KUDOS!!!!!!!! OMG THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THAT!!!! THANKS FOR ALL THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK YOU HAVE BEEN GIVING ME!!! There is more Armin in this chapter so please tell me if I getting Armin's personality correct or if I am screwing up completely. THANKS MY AMAZING READERS!!!!

_Eren POV_

_I was walking down a dark corridor. I heard Grisha's voice quietly calling behind me. It was getting closer at each step I took so I ran. I ran and ran until I reached a door. I turned around and saw Grisha was closing in on me, I opened the door and ran in. I closed and locked the door behind me._

_“Hello Eren.” Said a voice behind me. I turned around and saw him, Grisha._

_“How did you get in here?” I asked in fear. He laughed._

_“You have been a bad boy, son. You know you deserve what's going to happen next.” He said as he walked towards me hand raised._

_“I-I haven't d-done anything w-wrong.” I stuttered shaking in fear._

_“Yes you have you little faggot!” He yelled as his hand formed into a fist and collided with my face. I slammed into the wall. I was on the floor scrambling for the door, he grabbed me. And dragged me away from my only escape. There was no light coming into the room, no windows and only one door that was getting further and further away. I screamed at him to let me go, I kept on hitting his hands in a means of escape. I cried for help but nobody came. I soon ended up in another room. Everything was white, there was only one window on a wall. Grisha threw me into the middle of the room and I saw who was behind the window. Mum and Dave. They were both watching me as he tore of my trousers and pants. I cried at them to help me but they were no longer there. I was left all alone._

_All I could do was scream and cry for him to stop._

I woke up screaming, tears streaming down my cheeks. “Eren!” Called out a voice. I cowered away from the voice that called out to me. 

“Eren, it's me Levi. I'm not going to hurt you.” Said Levi in a concerned voice. I looked up and saw the small raven haired man. His face showing concern. I clung to him, refusing to let go and cried into his shoulder. “It's okay now.” He cooed stroking my hair. He rubbed soothing circles into my back. The tears soon stopped and I was left in a shaking sniveling mess. 

“I'm s-sorry.” I mumbled. He calmly shushed me and kept on stroking my hair. I eventually stopped shaking while he whispered soothing words into my ear. I felt something sweetly touch my temple, almost like a kiss. 

“Sleep well, bright eyes.” Was the last thing I heard before I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

~~~~~~

I awoke by the sound of my alarm. I reached over and stopped the screeching noise. I sat up and took in my surroundings. I looked around at the small amount of things I had left. Armin was kind enough to give me some of his old clothes. It has been a week since I was kicked out and started living here. A week since that interrogation session about Grisha. School has been good, I bonded with some people. I learnt that Marco is a freckled angel, Ymir and Reiner are protective of their loved ones. Connie and Sasha are both the class clowns, although Sasha eats a surprisingly large amount of food. Krista is a quiet kind hearted girl and Bert can get embarrassed very easily. Annie is someone I met later on and she is very good in combat, even better than Mika. Jean is a douche at first but soon his fun and cooler side comes out. Armin is very clever and they quickly became a close friend of mine. 

I climbed out of bed and got dressed. I started my morning routine before going to the kitchen. I saw Levi cooking bacon over the stove. It smelled amazing, I was practically drooling at the smell. 

“Morning brat.” He said.

“Good morning.” I looked around kitchen. “Where's Hange?” 

“They went out early in the morning, something about science. I can barely understand their ramblings when it's three in the morning.” I nodded in understanding. I sat down in front of one of the plates with toast and eggs on them. Levi walked up to the table and put the bacon on each plate. My mouth started watering when I saw the completed meal. “Don't just stare at it, eat brat.” I nodded and shoved a forkful of eggs into my mouth. I moaned at how good the food tasted. 

“Taste good?” Levi asked with an amused smirk. 

“Yeah.” I responded as I shoved more in my mouth. 

“Did you sleep well last night?” So it was all a dream. 

“...Yeah. You didn't go into my room last night did you?” I asked to make sure. 

“You were screaming so I went in to check what was wrong. You were screaming in your sleep so I tried to wake you. You calmed down after a while.” He answered. 

“Sorry.” I said. 

“Don't be.” He said. I smiled and finished the rest of my food. I waited for Levi to finish his food and we left for school together. We engaged in some small talk on the way. We reached school just as the bell went. We walked into homeroom together and sat in our seats. Mr. Smith said that we can do what we want today. 

“Eren?” Asked the familiar voice of my blonde friend. 

“Hi Armin.” I said.

“What gender are you today shit-stain?” Armin looked at Levi. 

“Male.” He answered shortly looking slightly offended. Levi nodded and went to Mr. Smith to have a conversation. “Hey, Eren would you like to go to the mall with me?” He asked cautiously. 

“Sure, what do you wanna shop for?” 

He blushed. “A dress. I w-want to confess my feelings to someone.” I nodded. 

“I would love to help you Armin.” I said with a smile. He smiled back making his blue eyes sparkle. 

“Can we go today? I'm planning on confessing this evening.” He blushed even more. 

“Sure.” I ruffled his hair. 

“Hey!” He exclaimed ruffling my hair back. 

“Like that will do anything to my untameable mop.” I laughed. He joined in with the laughter. We had a conversation and soon the bell sounded for the next lesson. The day went by rather fast as it was a Friday and the teachers were being lazy today. So soon the last bell of the day went of and I went to go and find Armin. He was waiting for me by his car. I started walking towards him and when he saw me he unlocked his car and got in waiting. I climbed in on the other side. 

“Hey Eren. How was your day?” He asked. 

“It was good, my drawing won an award in art.” I replied. 

“Really? That's amazing! What did you draw?” He asked as he drove out of the school parking lot. 

“The subject was dreams, so I decided to draw a dream I always had as a child. The dream was about the wings quote my mother told me about as a child. I always dreamt that I was two different people. We both only had one wing. One of our lives was bright and happy and the other dark and gloomy. So that's what I drew. I put a line in the middle of the page and drew both sides. At the top of the page I drew both wings each on their own side one blue and one white.” Armin nodded as he drove. 

“Sounds like it is really good. I should take a look at it sometime. Judging by what I have heard from the people in your music class you are an artsy person. You can sing, paint, play musical instruments and draw. Please correct me if i'm wrong.” He said. 

“I can do nearly everything in the arts department. I can sing, draw, play guitar and piano. I can't dance but I can act, slightly.” Armin nodded again. 

“So, are you going to tell me who you are confessing too? Or will I find out after you start dating them?” I asked teasingly. He blushed furiously. 

“He's a great guy. I sit next to him in History and we get along really well. We always have debates on the different parts of history and we talk about ourselves. He is kind of a jock though but he's cool.” His eyes shone with something I have never seen before, love. He drove into the parking lot of the mall... feels weird saying that. Once he was parked we climbed out. 

“Does he know what you gender is? Is he okay with you the way you are?” I asked out of worry. 

“Yeah he does. He supports me and is okay with everything.” He replied. 

“Good.” 

We walked into the mall and I let Armin lead the way to the store he wants to go in. After we went up an escalator and past a few stores he turned left into a store called Rogue. It looks like a store that sells formal type of clothing. They had pretty frilly dresses and Tuxedos everywhere. Armin walked up to the counter with me following close behind. 

“Hi, i'm here for the blue dress I reserved.” He said to the lady at the till. She nodded and pulled out a bag from under the till. She handed it to him with a smile. 

“If you wish to try it on there are changing rooms in the back.” She said. Armin looked at me. 

“Do you want to see me in it?” He asked. 

“Sure.” The lady handed him the key to the changing rooms and we walked to the back. Armin unlocked the door and walked into a cubicle. I sat on a seat and waited for him to change. He was out after around ten minutes. The dress was magnificent. He was wearing a light blue dress that had a golden trim. The blue got lighter as it neared the ends of the dress which reached down to his knees. The blue contrasted well with his eyes and made them stand out even more and the gold went with his hair in skin tone. He look gorgeous. 

“Stop staring and tell me how I look.” He blushed. 

“You look great Armin.” I smiled. 

“Really?” His face lit up like a Christmas tree. “You're not lying right?” 

“Yeah I did lie.” His face dropped. “You look fucking gorgeous and hot.” He blushed furiously again. 

“Eren!” He whined as he playfully shoved me. “You don't think I look weird? You know being a guy in a dress and all.” I chuckled. 

“Male, female or whatever gender people should wear what they want. You look amazing in that dress Armin, he is one lucky fellow.” I said grinning while Armin blushed an even brighter red.   
“Thanks..” He said. “Is it okay if er leave now? I'm meeting him at five o'clock and it's...” He looked at his watch. “four o'clock.” I nodded. Armin went to pay for the dress while I gathered up his clothes. We left the mall and drove back. 

“Eren?” 

“Yeah?”

“Mikasa has been worrying about you. She needs to meet Levi properly or she is going to blow a fuse.” 

“I know. It's been a long week. I had to settle down before I asked Levi and everything. I will talk to him when I get back, okay?” I reassured him. He nodded. He stopped outside the alley way and I jumper out the car. “Call me and tell me the good news or if he does something you are not comfortable with.” He sighed and nodded. He then drove off for his date. 

I knocked on the door of the club and said the password. I walked upstairs when I saw that Levi wasn't in the club area.

“Levi!” No response. “Levi?” Still nothing, guess he's not in. I went to my room and started on my homework.

~~

I heard my phone vibrate while I was working through my English homework. I looked at the caller ID, Armin. I picked up instantly. 

“Hey! How was the confession? Did he return your feelings?” I asked. 

“E-Eren, can I s-stay at your p-place tonight?” He asked. I could hear the pain in his voice. 

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR LEAVING KUDOS AND COMMENTS!!!!


	10. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find out what happened to Armin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter? Yes. Bad ending? Yes. Why? I can't write anything.   
> Thanks for all those who has supported me throughout this fic!

_Eren POV_

I opened the door and felt my rage flare up at what I saw. Armin was standing there his dress torn, hair in a mess, shaking and tears still streaming down his sweet face. How could anyone do this to him? Who would hurt Armin? I pulled him into a hug as he wrapped his arms around me and sobbed even more. I guided him upstairs into the living room and sat him down. I went into the kitchen and poured him a glass of water. I gave it to him and he drained the glass. He set it down and looked at me, his big blue orbs full of pain. 

“You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to.” I reassured him. “Take your time.” He nodded and took in a big breath. 

“He didn't do this to me.” I was slightly taken aback by that. Wasn't he meeting up with the guy he liked? Who else could do that? “It was his friends.” 

“What do you mean? Wouldn't it only be you two?” I asked confused. 

“T-that's what I thought as well.” He said slightly stuttering from the crying. I put a comforting arm around his shoulder. He leaned on me. “When I a-asked him to hang out I t-thought he knew I meant j-just us.” 

“You know if you tell me who did this to you they won't bother you again.” I said trying to lighten the mood. Armin chuckled. 

“I don't want this solved with v-violence Eren.” He looked up at me his eyes gleaming. “I want to prove to them they can't beat me down.” 

“What did they do?” I asked. “If you don't mind me asking and you want to talk about it.” I added.

“I went to meet up with him right after I dropped you off. We were meeting at the wall to go see a movie. What I didn't know was that he invited his friends along.” He paused taking in a deep breath. “His friends are not good people. They are racist, homophobic, genderphobic, basically every offensive thing there is. I am biologically male and I prefer male clothing to females. That's why I wear male clothes a lot. His friends saw me and instantly started making fun of me.”

“Pricks.” Armin must have felt me tense up because he nudged me in a way of telling me not to do anything stupid. 

“They said things about me being a boy and then they tried lifting up my dress to see if I was 'female' or 'male'. Sam just sat there laughing along with his friends. I looked to him for help and he laughed. I guess he doesn't want to be around a freak like me.” Armin said as tears started to form in his eyes again. 

I grabbed him by the shoulders and looked right into his eyes. “You are not a freak Armin. Don't ever say that you are. You are such an amazing person and anybody would be lucky to have you.” I hugged him. He nodded with a faint smile forming on his face. 

“When we left the wall they started to get worse. I tried to get away from them but they wouldn't let me leave. That's how my dress got torn. One of them was grabbing it when I tried to run away and it ripped. After that they...” He trailed off. 

“You don't have to say anyt-” I was interrupted by someone walking into the living room. 

“Eren, we need to talk...” It was Levi. 

“Can we talk at another time I have company.” Levi looked at Armin in sudden realisation. He looked him up and down and nodded. 

“If you need to talk to me Arlert you know where I am.” Armin nodded and Levi left the room. 

“They pushed me down, I don't know what they were going to do to me but I'm glad that they were stopped. Sam stopped them when he realised things were getting bad.” Armin looked so hurt at what he said next. “He called me a freak and said I wasn't worth their time. They then left me there and that was when I called you.” Tears had started to fall down Armin's cheeks again. I held him as he cried into my chest. After a while he fell asleep. The only thing I know about this guy who hurt Armin is his name, Sam. Armin will most likely tell Mikasa then we can plot our revenge. I gently removed Armin's hand from my waist and went to go and find Levi. 

I walked down the hall and gently knocked on Levi's door. “Come in.” was the response I got. I opened the door and walked into his room. Which was now that I am getting a better look at, extremely clean. “What do you want?”

“Can you help me move Armin to my bed?” He nodded and got up. I led him to where Armin was sleeping curled up in a little ball. 

“Where are you going to be sleeping?” He asked as he picked up Armin. 

“I'm gonna sleep on the couch.” Levi shook his head. “What?”

“You are way too big for that sofa. I will sleep there and you can have my room.” He said while I moved the covers on my bed as he placed Armin down on it. I put the covers over Armin and he snuggled down. 

“I can't let you sleep on the couch! You have already done so much for me.” I tried to reason with him. 

“I am small enough to sleep on that sofa so just let me. I'm not going to be taking orders from a brat like you.” He paused and smirked lightly. “Unless you have another way where we both will be happy.” I felt my face heat up.

“W-we can sleep t-toghether?” I asked feeling my ears go red. Levi smirked even more. 

“Sure.” He said as he went back to his room. “It's two am so do you want to sleep now?” I nodded. I didn't need to change as I was in trackies and a t-shirt. Levi climbed into the left side of his bed so I climbed into the right side. “No cuddling, okay bright eyes?” 

“W-why would I c-cuddle.” I spluttered out. Levi chuckled and shifted a bit in the covers. 

“Eren?” Levi asked. 

“Yeah?” I responded. 

“... I um... I …” Was this what he wanted to talk about earlier? “If you have another nightmare wake me up.” 

“Oh, okay.” Is that what he wanted to talk about? It seems like he has more to say. 

“Night bright eyes.” 

“Night” 

 

_Levi POV_

Why can't I tell him? It was a decent opportunity to do so. God why am I so stupid? He looks so beautiful asleep. The moonlight is hitting his golden skin making him have a light glow. He has bed head which makes him look adorable. I never noticed before but he has such long eyelashes. He is lightly snoring and cuddled up against me. _Bright eyed brat._ I don't know what it is about him but I feel safe around him. That night when we first slept in the same bed I didn't have a nightmare. I was able to sleep peacefully, when he isn't here they come back. Hange is saying that I like him but how can I? 

I have never really had a sexual preference I have slept with all kinds of different people and I have felt nothing for them all. With all the stuff Kenny made me do as a kid and what I did when I first joined the school I know what is attractive and all that. But Eren is different he is attractive, but he's not just that. He is different to everyone that I ever slept with I feel happy with him, although I don't show it. I love making him blush because it makes his eyes stand out even more. He looks so cute. _What am I thinking?_ I don't know what I feel for this brat but I have never felt this way about anyone else before. 

His head is resting on my chest with his arms wrapped around my waist and our legs are tangled together. My arms are wrapped around his shoulders with my chin resting on his head. I have only known Eren for a month but I think I have fallen for him. Don't ask me how but I have been hiding whatever I feel for him for about a week now. _He is just so cute_ was the last thing I thought before I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	11. Levi's Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's day before he wanted to talk to Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE IMPORTANT NEWS!!!!
> 
> I have been having problems when I wrote and typed for a few weeks so I went to the doctors and he told me I have Carpal Tunnel. This means that my chapters will be posted less frequently so I can rest my wrist for my English Language exam in two weeks time. He also said that he can't do much as I am under the age of 16 so I can't get treatment for it yet. If you have any questions please feel free to ask me in the comments section and I promise I will respond to the ASAP. 
> 
> Thanks for all the continuous support you all have been showing me! You have always been making my days better by leaving comments, kudos, bookmarking and subscribing. So thanks!!!

_Levi POV_

“Erwin, you need to move me.” I demanded. He looked up from his papers. 

“In school please address me as Mr. Smith. Why do you need to move seats? Don't you get along with Eren?” He asked. 

“I do but... it's just... maybe too much. He is different to other people around me and it scares me a bit. He makes me feel shit I have never felt and I don't know what to do. I just assume it's because I am sick of seeing his face all of the time.” Erwin laughed. “What's so funny?”

“I don't think it is because you are sick of seeing him Levi. I think it's because you like seeing him that you feel this way.” He looked back up at me and his eyes widened. “Are you blushing?” He asked with a shit-eating grin. 

“N-” The school bell went off. 

“Saved by the bell as they say.” 

“Fuck off eyebrows.” I said as I left the room. 

“Language Levi!” He called out to me. I chuckled as I walked away. The day went by rather quickly until lunch came along. I went down to the canteen and was dragged out by someone. 

“What the fuck is your problem?” I asked in shock. 

“What are your intentions with Eren?” The person asking me had black hair and black eyes. Mikasa. 

“What do you mean by that?” I asked while leaning up against the wall. 

“What do you plan to do with Eren? Why did you let him live with you?” She asked in a rush. 

“I plan to do nothing with Eren, we're just friends.” I replied. “I let him live with me because he had nowhere else to go, the club is for people like him.” 

“What do you mean by that?” She asked raising her voice. 

“Eren has had a bad past I can see that. The club is there to help people who have had a bad past or are still having a bad life and just need somewhere to go. They can talk about what their life was slash is like to anyone they trust and there is no discrimination or judging.” I replied. 

“Can I go to a session?” Curiosity filled her eyes.

“No.” I replied instantly.

“Why not? You don't know if I have problems.” She said angrily. 

“I can tell you have no problems, just Eren problems.” I replied. 

“Fine! But you can't compare other people's home life to yours.” She responded back. “Is Eren eating okay? Getting enough sleep and stuff?” Concern now filled her eyes. 

“Yeah he is, I give him breakfast he and sometimes Hange make dinner. I assume he does sleep well although he is tough to wake up.” Mikasa smiled at that. 

“Good.” 

“Is that all you need because I have a lunch to get too...” I said. She nodded. 

“For now.” She responded. There's going to be more? Great just what I need, an overprotective sister on my back. I sighed as I walked back into the canteen. I walked over to my normal table where Hange was waving like a mad man at me. 

“Levi!” They screamed as they attacked me with a hug.

“Get off me shitty glasses!” They laughed maniacally as I struggled to get released from the hug.

“I have good news my short friend!” I glared at them. “That science experiment I have been working on is finished! You should come and look at my findings!” They hinted. So they have been able to find out what is in that serum. 

“Mike also has news on you know who.” They said in a teasing voice. Kenny. 

“Shall we go now then? I only have music then a free period.” Hange nodded and jumped out off their seat. They walked out of the school as I followed. We walked until we reached the lab that they often worked at. They led me through some corridors until we reach a door that had 'Zoe Hange' on it. They walked through it and there was Mike. 

“Hi Levi.” He gave me a small wave. I nodded at him. 

“What do you know about Kenny?” I asked getting straight to the point.

“Never one to beat around the bush are you Levi?” He chuckled. I shot him a glare. “You might want to sit down for this.” I sighed and walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. 

“What's the news?” I asked. 

“I'll get straight to the point, Kenny is dead.” I felt all the air in my lung escape my body. 

“W-what?” I croaked out. 

“Kenny is dead. They found his body ditched somewhere on a highway, beaten bloody apparently.” I felt the corners of my mouth curl up. I laughed. Both Hange and Mike looked shocked. 

“The bastard is dead. He is finally out of my life!” I chuckled. 

“Are you okay Levi?” Hange asked putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. 

“Better than I have been in a while, Hange.” I replied with a small smile. They nodded. 

“Want to know what I found out?” They asked with their tone brightening. I nodded as they led me over to a table. “Here are some articles I have found on the product, it's called _Rogue Titan_ don't ask me why. I assume it's because the serum doesn't always go as planned, some people end up have a voice for a different gender. Some even get heterochromia iridum. That makes me think that it was tested out on Eren when he was a child.” 

“Would he really do that to Eren? He is his son.” I inquired. 

“He would, sick bastard.” They said. 

“What did he do to Eren?” I asked. 

“That is something for Eren to tell you. All I can say is that he is an abusive man, in every way.” They said with a look of disgust. 

“Right. What's in there then?” I asked. 

“That is hard to explain. I have called it _Colossal_. But I need to send it off somewhere to know what it really is. As much as I hate to admit it, Grisha was a very clever person. Whatever he made is amazing.” They said with a slight glint in their eyes. 

“Is that all you know?” I asked. They nodded. 

“Sadly, yes.” They sighed. 

“Right well I might as well head home to see if Eren is back.” I said walking towards the door. 

“Miss him already Levi.” Hange cooed. 

“No, why would I miss him?” I asked. 

“Oh I don't know. But from what Erwin has told me...” 

“That shitty eyebrows! What did he tell you?” “Oh, I just heard that a certain short one wants to move seats in homeroom. He only wants to move seats because he is scared of his feelings.” They said. 

“Ugh, fine I might have different feelings for Eren than I do with other people.” I admitted. Hange squealed and Mike laughed. 

“I knew it! You do like him, thought you would be gay!” They jumped up and down excitedly. 

“I'm not gay Hange!” I almost shouted. 

“So your sexuality is _Erensexual?_ ” They laughed at their own pun. 

“I just... I don't know...” They hugged me tightly. 

“Are you going to tell him? Tell him tonight!!!” They squealed. I looked over to Mike for help but he managed to escape, somehow. 

“Maybe.” I responded. 

“You're killing me Levi!” They said as I started to leave the room. As I got to the door they said something that made my heart ache slightly. “Promise me you won't hurt Eren, he needs someone like you in his life. Someone who will stay with him, love him. Please promise me he won't get hurt.” They said voice going softer. 

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions to ask me please leave them in the comments section. Thanks for reading and leaving kudos and supporting me!!!


	12. Songs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Singing sessions!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I tried to update at the weekend but I was too busy. So I reward you with singing and fluff!!!! Sorry if the chapter is bad or that this may have been too soon.

_Eren POV_

I slowly woke up engulfed in warmth. I slowly opened one of my eyes and was blinded by a bright light. I decided to go back to sleep so I snuggled back down into the warmth. But then I felt something tighten around me. I tried to get up but I was dragged back down. Panic started to seep through me. Who is this? Why are they in my room? Soon a hand made its way onto my head and started stroking my hair, slowly and calmly. _Levi_. I remember now, we slept together last night. His soothing touch calmed me down instantly. 

“It's just me bright eyes.” He said in a low voice. 

“Morning.” I mumbled. 

“Morning.” He replied. 

“Thought you said no cuddling?” I teased. Smiling up at him. 

“Guess you are an exception bright eyes.” He replied while I blushed. 

“Y-you want to get up?” I asked still blushing. He nodded and started to move. I sat up and suddenly realised Armin is in my bed. 

“I'm going to check on Armin, you can shower first if you want.” I told him. He nodded again as we both left the room while running into Armin. He saw us and gave me a small smirk and a light blush. Why is he looking at me like that? Wait he doesn't think that... Levi and I... just did that? 

“W-wait Armin! We're not like that, we wouldn't let each other sleep on the couch. Nothing more than friends.” _Although being more would be nice._ Wait did I just think that? Do I really think about Levi that way? Sure he is attractive and he calms me down when I have a panic attack. Maybe I do... I don't want to hurt him so I will keep it on the down low until I know how I feel. 

“Course you weren't doing anything.” He smirked again. I looked to Levi for help but he had already left for his shower. 

“Armin!” I whined as he laughed at me. 

“I know you didn't do anything Eren. Thanks for taking care of me last night, I appreciate it.” I smiled at him. 

“Come to me anytime Ar, what else are best friends for?” 

“We're best friends?” He asked his eyes shining with joy. 

“Yeah we are.” I replied as his smile grew. His blue orbs sparkling like the ocean. 

~~

_Levi POV_

“Levi?” Asked a familiar timid voice. 

“What?” I responded as I turned around. I saw a thick head of black hair and grey eyes. Mina. 

“Are you going to sing today?” She asked. Mina had been through a lot so she is one of my exceptions. 

“Okay.” I said while her eyes lit up. 

“Everyone! Levi is going to sing!” She called out. I sighed. I grabbed my guitar from upstairs and sat down on a chair that was set up for me. Everyone who was at the club today was sitting or standing in front of me with happy faces. 

“What do you want Mina?” I asked.

“Fallout Boy's Young Volcanoes?” She asked. I nodded. I learnt a few Fallout Boy songs for her and I soon started to love their music. 

_When Rome's in ruins_  
We are the lions  
Free of the coliseum  
In poisoned places  
We are anti-venom  
We're the beginning of the end 

_Tonight_  
The foxes hunt the hounds  
It's all over now  
Before it has begun  
And we've already won 

Mina started to sing along here. I noticed two other people joining the crown during the song. 

_We are wild_  
We are like young volcanoes  
We are wild  
Americana exotica  
Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby? Yeah 

_Come on make it easy_  
Say I never mattered  
Run it up the flagpole  
We will teach you  
How to make  
Boys next door  
Out of assholes 

I started to pay more attention to the two people. I was struck by teal and gold. Eren and I assume Armin had joined. Eren was looking at me with a shit-eating grin his eyes sparkling. Armin looked at him and nudged him on the arm, Eren looked at him and soon blushed. 

_Tonight_  
The foxes hunt the hounds  
It's all over now  
Before it has begun  
And we've already won 

_We are wild_  
We are like young volcanoes  
We are wild  
Americana exotica  
Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby? Yeah 

_We are wild_  
We are like young volcanoes  
We are wild  
Americana exotica  
Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby? Yeah 

I finished the song. Everyone clapped for me. I looked over to Eren and noticed that his smile has gotten even bigger, if that was possible. That's how i'm going to confess. Through a song. I will do it tonight, I want to see his smile again. 

“Levi! That was amazing! I didn't know you liked Fallout Boy.” Called out Eren's voice. 

“Yeah, Mina got me into them.” I replied. She turned around at the mention of her name. 

“You're Eren right?” She asked. 

“Yeah that's me, I guess you are Mina. Well done for getting Levi into Fallout Boy.” He said with a small smile that made his eyes shine. 

We hung around at the club for a while, some people wanting to talk to me. One person even wanted to talk to Eren about his drawing and to see if he would draw them something. Soon everyone left, even Armin. It was just me and Eren. Is now a good time to sing for him? I thought of a song but i'm not sure if now is the right time.

“Levi? Can you sing another song?” He asked. “I mean if you feel like it.” He added. 

“Sure, anything specific?” I asked grabbing my guitar. 

“No, you choose.” He responded with shining eyes. I nodded and chose the song I wanted to sing to him later. I started strumming on my guitar. “Sing along in the chorus if you want to.” He nodded as I opened my mouth to sing. 

_Heart beats fast_  
Colours and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? 

His eyes lit up when he recognised the song. It made my heart swell, I really have fallen for this bright eyed brat. 

_But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer_

He started singing along with me. I was surprised that he did start singing so I stopped and listened to him. Just strumming along on my guitar. 

_I have died every day waiting for you_  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more 

He stopped singing and I took this as a sign to take over. 

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

We sung together. His eyes were shining with something I have never seen before. 

_I have died every day waiting for you_  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more 

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more 

_One step closer  
One step closer_

He stopped singing here as I continued. Tears started to form in his eyes.

_I have died every day waiting for you_  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more 

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more _

I stopped playing my guitar and placed it down. I leaned over and lightly kissed him on the cheek. His tears had already fallen at this point so I wiped them away with my thumb and then I gently planted a kiss on his lips. I slowly pulled away and he was blushing his eyes brighter than I have ever seen them. 

“I think I have fallen for you, bright eyes.” I said. His smile grew even more. “You want to be my bright eyed brat?” _Smooth Levi._

“No.” He said as I felt my heart snap. “I am already your bright eyed brat.” He said leaning over and cutely kissing my nose. “I want to be more than that.” I stared into his eyes as he looked into mine. Our foreheads were pressed together lips centimetres apart. I moved forward a little bit and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for supporting me! Was the chapter cute? Was it too soon for them to get together? Please leave your opinions they help me a lot!!!!


	13. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!!! Took me long enough? Yes. Why did it take so long? I need to study for my exams that start tomorrow (Terrified)! I really am sorry but I won't be posting chapters weekly as my exams will be taking away a lot of my energy. I will post when I can but I am not certain when I will also need to rest my wrist as much as I can so it doesn't hurt too much in the exams. SORRY!!! THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS COMMENTED AND KUDOS MY WORK IT GETS ME INTO WRITING GEAR BECAUSE IT MAKES ME FEEL LOVED AND THAT I AM GOOD AT WRITING. SO IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS LEAVE AND COMMENT OR KUDOS OR EVEN BOOKMARK AND THEN I WILL BE ABLE TO GET INOT WRITING MODE!!!! THANKS FOR ALL YOU AMAZING PEOPLE WHO HAVE SUPPORTED ME FROM THE BEGINNING AND NOW!!!!!!!!!!! LOVE YOU AAAAAAALLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!

_Levi POV_

This is actually happening. I am kissing someone that I have feelings for for the first time. Eren's lips feel so good, they're softer than I thought they would be. Our lips are perfectly moulded together as if they were meant to be. I gently ran my tongue along his bottom lip asking for entrance. He put his hand on my chest and gently pushed me away. His face was flushed, eyes shining and a giant smile. 

“We need to talk.” He said. “I want to tell you something before we make this official. You don't have to tell me anything unless you want to though! Don't feel pressured to tell me anything.” He added with concern. 

“I'll tell you everything, its only right.” I said. 

“I will start then I have a lot to say.” He said as his face hardened. “As you might know my mum had an affair when I was young and divorced my father, Grisha. She then got pregnant and gave birth to Mikasa in England. Her new husband get transferred over to America so they moved. That was when the... abuse started.” His once bright eyes shone darkly. “Grisha is a bad person, he would get drunk or high and then beat me bloody.” 

I felt rage flare up inside me. _How dare_ someone hurt Eren.

“He acted like he was drunk or high but I always felt that he wasn't, he always avoided places that people will see. I remember this one time I ended up in hospital, although I don't remember much. I had a broken leg, arm and my eyes had changed colour. They used to be teal and my left eye had a gold fleck in it, I woke up with teal and gold eyes.” He took in a shaky breath. “The abuse got worse after that.” 

He experimented on him, that bastard. If he was still alive I would kill him in the most inhumane way possible! How could he do that to his own son? 

“I was all alone for a long time until I was fifteen in year 10. A new student was introduced in my art class, Thomas. He was amazing at art he was the one who taught me. By that time I already knew I was gay and he was the only person who knew. I envied him really, everyone knew he was gay and they accepted it. Even his family.” A small smile grew on his lips. “He brought me out of my depression, he made me so happy. At the time Thomas showed up I was considering suicide. I was planning on doing it the day he joined the school, he saved me.” 

“I'm glad you didn't die.” I said staring into his eyes. He smiled and grabbed my hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it. I smiled back at him.

“I confessed to Thomas and told him everything, he accepted me and I was so happy. He was my first everything but he never took my virginity. We were both so happy and in love but one day it was all ruined. We were kissing and doing... stuff” He blushed. “In my room and Grisha walked in on us. He dragged Thomas out of my room and out the house. I was... powerless to stop it. I was so scared.” His voice cracked as tears filled his eyes. “I looked out my window to see Grisha stomping on his hand. He destroyed his lively hood. For an artist their hands are their lives he destroyed them.” The tears rolled down his cheeks. I reached up and wiped them away. 

“Grisha then... came for me. I tried to run but he grabbed me and... slammed me into the wall. He yelled at me for a while calling me faggot scum. I did nothing to stop him. He spat on me.” His face showed disgust and slight fear. “He... he striped me... and... and...” He started to sob. I pulled him in for a hug, gently stroking his hair. 

“You don't have to tell me everything Eren. Tell me whenever you are ready.” I softly cooed as his breathing evened out. “I don't mind if you tell me today or ten years from now. As long as you are ready to tell me I will wait for as long as it takes.” He slowly pushed himself off me and wiped his nose with his shirt sleeve. _Gross._

“This is something I need to tell you.” He said tears still streaming down his face. I pulled his head down and gently kissed his forehead. “A-after he s-stripped me... he...” Eren took in a deep breath. “He r-raped me.” My eyes widened in shock as I felt my blood boil. _Stay calm Levi, for Eren._

“G-grisha asked for my f-forgiveness, but n-not this t-time. H-he left and didn't return until later that n-night drunk or high.” His flow of tears had stopped and his breathing evened out slightly. “I found him dead the next day. I called an ambulance and they took him away, just like that. Grisha was gone from my life for good. That was when I went into the basement.” 

The basement? Is he going to tell me what he found? 

“There were eyes of all colours in jars. There was a brain on a table surrounded by different syringes. Paper was scattered all over the place and there were news articles and report things on the wall. I was on that wall named experiment x. Grisha is the reason why my eyes are like this.” He took in a long breath for what he was about to say next. “There were two other people on the wall next to me one was a female with green eyes and red hair. She was called Isabel... Maglia?” He experimented on her! That's why she died! “The other one was male. He had pale brown hair and grey eyes. He was called Farlon Church.” He doesn't remember their names.

“Isabel Magnolia and Farlan Church.” I said venom in my tone. 

“What?” He asked slightly confused. 

“That's the correct way to say their names.” I replied. 

“How do you know them?” He asked.

“I will explain after you, they're some old friends of mine.” I responded clenching my fists. Out of all the people in the world it had to be them!

“They had a before and after shot but it was not like mine. The after shot was of their... dead bodies with failure stamped on it. It was most likely to remind Grisha to do better.” He grabbed my hand in the hopes of calming me down. He had a sympathetic look in his eyes. “The police did nothing, acted like they didn't see anything. I never understood why. This is all my fault isn't it?”

“Why would it be your fault?” I asked confused. How can he blame himself for this? He did nothing wrong. 

“If the serum worked on me, if my body didn't reject some of it. Then your friends wouldn't have died. Everything is my fault really. If I was heterosexual then Thomas would not have been hurt. If I was a better son Grisha wouldn't have gotten drunk or high most nights. Maybe if I was dead everyone's lives would be better-” I cut him off. 

“Don't you dare say that Eren! I have lost enough people who thought like that and I will not loose you too!” I grabbed his face to make him look into my eyes. “You are an amazing person and none of this was your fault. You can't help the way you are and you can't help the way Grisha is.” I planted a soft kiss on his lips then on his nose. “None of what happened was your fault. If you weren't here my life would be a hundred times worse and i'm pretty sure Hange, Mikasa and Armin will feel the same way.” He nodded blushing lightly. 

“Well that's my story so if you want to dump me now wo-” I cut him off again.

“How many times do I need to cut you off brat. I like you. I accept you and your past and nothing will make me change my mind.” His blush grew deeper. “Are we clear?” I asked. He nodded. “Good.” I said while planting another kiss on his nose, he scrunched it up. _Adorable._

“If you want to talk about it who are Isabel and Farlan?” He asked. 

“I said I will talk about my past and I will. But I warn you it's a long and hard story.” I said in a stern voice. He nodded and snuggled up to me, wrapping an arm around my waist. I put my arm around his shoulders and gently kissed the top of his head. 

“It all started when I was three years-old and Kenny had flirted his way into my life.” I started to stroke his soft hair. He shifted slightly finding a comfortable spot. This makes me feel more at ease, makes the story slightly easier to tell. That's what I told myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS TO GET MY ASS INTO RIGHTING GEAR!!!!


	14. The Talk (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's Past and feels!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Walks into room shyly* Hello readers. Sorry I haven't posted in a while the exams have been tough and so has my carpal tunnel. Thank-you for all the support and waiting. The next chapter might take a while to post again but only one more week of school and then I have a week off. No chapters will be posted next weekend because I am going to London comic con! 
> 
> Again I thank you for all the support you have shown this fic and the patience you have had with me! To show my thanks there is a nice little feels package at the end of the chapter!!!!! Please leave Kudos and Comments to motivate me to write more!!! Thanks again!!!!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Eren POV_

“It all started when I was three years-old and Kenny had flirted his way into my life.” Levi started to stroke my hair. I shifted slightly finding a comfortable spot when I was ready he continued. “I never knew my father as he died when I was two years old. My mother told me he was a great father who cared deeply for me and her. I don't remember much from the funeral but I do remember that was the day I met Kenny.” 

I felt Levi stiffen as he continued. I rubbed soothing circles on his waist. 

“A year later Kenny showed up again and he flirted with my mother worming his way into my life. They started dating and they soon got married. I was happy for her. My mother was kind and loving but can be terrifying when she is telling me off. She made sweet treats and sung songs in her native tongue, French. She left France with my father after she got pregnant with me. I learnt the language growing up.” 

Levi said this with nostalgia and a hint of pain. I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were a swirling pool of emotions. Both happy and sad. 

“She was happy to be loved by a man again. This made me trust Kenny more then I should have. I got along with him rather well because I never knew my father. We seemed like a happy but then everything turned for the worse. Mother became ill and was diagnosed with a terminal illness. She died three months later, after my ninth birthday. The last words she ever said were sung, the song she always sung to me as a child. Then it was just me and Kenny... alone. He was all I had and took me in even after she died.” Levi said while his voice started to sound slightly darker. 

“I later found out that my mother was rich and that whoever I ended up with got the money, that's why Kenny took me in. We moved to a different part of town, the bad part.” He shifted slightly and grabbed me hand.

“One day I was walking down the street and was attacked by a boy and a girl. I fended them off and defeated them. By this time Kenny had me trained in self-defence and made me carry a knife around. They then decided on their own that I was to join them. They introduced themselves and Isabel Magnolia and Farlan Church. Isabel called me 'big brother' after a while. Farlan and I became as close as brothers due to our cunning minds and want to protect the ones we love.” 

Looking up at Levi I could see what they meant to him he had one of his rare smiles on even though his eyes showed sadness. 

“We became the perfect team. I only worked with them during the day as Kenny used me at night. He trained me in everything...” He struggled to say the next bit. “Even sex. He used me to kill people and sold my body to perverted men. The only light I had in my life was Isabel and Farlan but with every light comes darkness.” His face darkened.  
“After I turned eleven Kenny disappeared. He was no where to be found I looked everywhere for him just in case he was lurking down a dark alley. But he was gone just like that. After all the pain he put me through he was just gone.” His voice cracked. “I could have said 'no' to what he was doing to me but he had the power to kill those closest to me. I was scared and weak so I did what he wanted.” 

“You're not weak Levi, you did what anyone would have done. If anything you are strong. Some people would have said no just to save themselves.” I said. He smiled at me as I moved up to kiss his forehead.

“Thanks.” He said while squeezing my hand. “Kenny was a really bad person, he would constantly beat me and when he didn't have the energy he got one of his men to do it. They even used me as an ash tray once just because I was there. I was in a dark state when I was alone but Isabel and Farlan changed that, they actually made me happy since my mother's death. That's why I was happy when Kenny was gone.” 

I wish I was there for Levi, all I can do is listen to what he says. 

“Kenny was gone and all was right with the world. Everything in the shack had just disappeared so now I was finally free. When I realised this I ran to find Isabel and Farlan. I knocked on the door of the abandoned house they lived in but nobody answered. I assumed they were out so I let myself in. I looked around for them then I heard a noise come from upstairs I went to investigate it when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Something was wrong, the smell of blood in the air confirmed that.” I tensed up at that. 

“I followed the source of the smell which led to their room. I walked in and almost puked a what I saw. They were both in the centre of the room. Isabel... was dead... her head was... was s-sliced of her... shoulders.” I felt something wet land on my head and realised Levi was crying. I moved slightly so I could hug him. 

“It's okay, you don't have to continue Levi. I understand.” I whispered to him. 

“This is something I need to say.” He kissed me lightly on the lips and continued. “I looked next to her and saw Farlan sliced in half. He was still alive, sliced in half in a pool of his own blood. He reached out to me and apologised... he said what I should have said. But I was shocked speechless. His last word was 'Kenny'. That bastard took the last joy I had from me and then he ran away. That's why he wasn't there anymore! Then I was all alone again.” Levi's eyes darkened. 

“To survive I sold my body and one night Erwin saw me. Erwin was a childhood friend of mine, he was around ten years old when I met him. When we met again he was twenty-one and I was sixteen. I had been alone for three years selling my body to anybody who would pay for it. Erwin recognised me and took me under his wing. He was actually in his first year of being a teacher and he got me a spot at the school. If it weren't for Erwin I would had killed myself.” Levi said voice cracking slightly. 

“I took a test at the school to see what grade I should be in and it turns out I was pretty clever for someone who hasn't been in school since I was nine. On my first day I met Hange. I hated them at first but that's because I had trust issues. During my first year there I whored myself around the school until Hange caught me and made me stop. That's why your sister hates me.” I nodded. “I eventually became really close to Hange and soon we started the Creative Club. Once we found a place to start the club we furnished and painted the place. Erwin helped us a lot in the process. We soon got more people to join, we just wanted people to have what we didn't. A safe place to go to when they need it. All members had to paint something on the wall and their name will be put on the ceiling.” 

“Sadly we couldn't help everyone, some did commit suicide or were killed by their problems. It was hard at first but I had to put on a brave face and help others who wanted it.” He paused. “That's my story, if my past changes your op-mmgf!” I cut him off my covering his lips with mine. He tensed up at first but soon he relaxed and kissed me back. We just stayed like that enjoying the feel of each others lips. 

Levi ran his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I let him. Our tongues dance around in each other's mouths. Strangely Levi tasted like vanilla, it made me want to taste more. 

_Levi POV_

Eren tastes like strawberries how is that even possible? He is actually letting me kiss him now. I want this moment to never end but we have to breathe eventually. We broke apart to breathe and then I noticed we were not alone. I looked to my left to see Hange squealing like an obsessed fan meeting their idol. 

“This isn't a show four-eyes.” I said as Eren got out of his trance to realise who was here. He blushed instantly hiding his head in my chest. _Why is everything he does so cute?_

“Sorry! I didn't think I would be coming back to this!” They shrieked. “Why didn't you tell me you started dating!” They dragged Eren into a hug, practically suffocating him. _Poor brat._

“We only started dating recently. Will you stop suffocating my boyfriend.” I said as I tried to save Eren from their hug. 

“B-boyfriend?” He stuttered while a blush creeped back onto his face. 

“Oh, shit. Is that going to fast or wh-” He interrupted me. 

“No! I like that, boyfriend.” He smiled eyes shining.

“Only a brat like you would like that.” I said smirking. 

“But I'm your brat.” He responded back kissing my nose. 

“Yeah. My bright-eyed brat.” I said as I gave him a chaste kiss. 

“Aaawwwww! You guys are so cute! I ship you so much!” Hange squealed. Eren blushed again. Looks like we both forgot they were here. “You are now my new OTP!!!” 

“The fuck is an OTP?” I asked confused.

“One True Pairing, obviously.” They said as if it was something even a child should know. “It was just so cute how you said he was your 'bright-eyed brat'! The feels are too much for me!” I sighed while Eren spluttered. 

“L-Levi is my stormy-eyed midget.” Eren piped up while going a deeper shade of red. Hange literally fell to the floor and rolled around shouting that they were dying from the 'feels'. Why am I friends with this idiot? I looked back at Eren and saw that he was still blushing. I kissed him on both cheeks the nose and then his lips. He looked at me eyes full of joy. 

_My bright-eyed brat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I will post ASAP! Leave Kudos and Comments for chapters to come out sooner!!!! Thanks again and sorry for being so late this time! Hope the end of the chapter makes up for it!!!


	15. Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang find out about Eren and Levi dating. What are their reactions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my amazing readers!!!! Thanks for all the support you have shown. 203 KUDOS!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT PEOPLE LIKE MY FIC!!! Thanks again for all the support you have shown and all the patience you have had with me. My exams are nearly over! The last one is June 12th so i can post more chapters after that. Just to warn you there is a lot of talking in this chapter... ugh I can't write. Anyway before I ramble on even more enjoy this chapter!!!

_Eren POV_

“Eren?” Asked a calmingly angry voice behind me. I turned around and new I was a gonner. Levi was standing there with a blinding smile, the death smile. I wasn't expecting him to be back yet. 

“H-hi Levi. I thought you were going to be back later tonight.” I said shaking slightly. Here is something you may not know about Levi, he has different stages of anger. The death glare is stage one then there is the head cocked to the side, stage two. After that there is the blinding smile this is where you run for your life.

“My shift ended early so I headed back as fast as I could. May I ask you something Eren?” _Crap._ He started slowly walking towards me I backed away with every step he took. 

“Sure Levi.” I replied back bumping into the wall. He had me cornered. 

“Why is my kitchen in such a mess? I thought I banned you from baking after the brownie incident.” He calmly said still smiling. The brownie incident. He was throwing that in my face. 

“I w-wanted to cook you some d-dinner.” I said while blushing. This made Levi put his guard down slightly, I could escape! While Levi's blinding smile changed into a genuine one I pushed past him and ran. 

“Hey!” He yelled as I ran. I quickly pushed open the kitchen door and ran down the hall. Once I reached the stairs I charged down them like my life depended on it, it did. I ran through the clubroom towards the door. But I was stopped. Levi somehow jumped in front of me and stopped me in my tracks. For someone so short he sure can run fast. Before I could turn and run he pinned me to the ground.

“F-fancy seeing you here Levi.” I said as nonchalantly as I could. 

“You're so dead Jaeger. You aren't allowed to cook in the kitchen, remember?” He said.

"I explode one batch of brownies and never live it down!" He started moving his hands down to my waist leaving fast feather like touches there. I burst out laughing I couldn't control it. Levi was tickling me, my one weaknesses.

“Levi... s-stop it.” I wheezed. Trying to worm away from him. He had an iron grip on my waist not letting me go anywhere. 

“Apologise and i'll think about it.” He said still tickling me. 

“I'm sorry, sorry!” I cried out. Levi slowly stopped and instead moved down to kiss my nose. He then took advantage of the situation and started leaving more kisses on my face. Soon I was being covered in loving kisses. This was a rarity Levi isn't one to show affection, especially in this way. “Levi~” I whined. 

“What?” He asked. Looking at me as if nothing has happened. I know I looked like a blushing school girl.

“Please stop.” I said looking at him with pleading eyes. 

“Not the eyes!” He said as he jumped of me shielding his face. “You know I am weak to your eyes.” He said while glaring. 

“Fall into the evil brightness that is my eyes! Mwahahahahaha.” I joked. Levi stared at me for a second. His lips curled up slightly. 

“Dork.” He snorted. He reached out his hand. “Now lets go clean up your mess before we order some pizza.” I grinned at that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Eren wake up.” I moved away from the voice. They shook me. I groaned. “Wake up you little shit.” I slowly sat up and saw Levi in nothing but a towel. Damn he's hot. “Take a picture it will last longer.” 

“What?” I asked. Then I realised I had been staring. “Sorry you just looked so... hot.” I said blush forming on my cheeks. He smirked at that. 

“Now get off my bed and get ready for school, you don't want to be late.” He said. 

“Okay _mum_.” I ran out the room before he could throw a pillow at me. I quickly got dressed and put my books in my bag. Yeah, I never got used to the lockers so I keep all my books with me at home and take in the ones that I need for the day. There was a knock on my door. “Come in.” Hange poked their head around the door. 

“Hi Eren!” They ran up to me and hugged me tightly. “I feel like I never see you!” 

“Hange, we live together.” I replied. 

“Yeah but ever since you and Levi started dating I have felt ignored.” 

“We have only been dating for a couple of days Hange.” I groaned. 

“I know but promise to do a movie marathon with me today.” They demanded with an excited voice. 

“Ugh fine.” They squealed happily jumping around my room. I sighed and walked out for breakfast. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day went by rather quickly and before I knew it I was sitting down with my friends for lunch. 

“Over here Jaeger!” Called out Jean. I smiled and walked towards the group. I squeezed in next to Armin. 

“Did you hear the news Eren?” Armin asked as I sat down. I shook my head. “Well, this normally only applies to seniors but your art was chosen to be in a gallery!” She squealed excitedly.

“Armin hasn't been able to shut up about it since Miss Ral told her.” Piped up Sahsa with a wide grin. “She was told to keep it secret but Armin can't keep a secret.” 

“Awesome.” I said with some excitement in my voice. 

“Eren I don't think you understand what this means. You are a junior and got chosen to be in the senior only art gallery.” Armin said her eyes gleaming with excitement.

“I'm from England, so I don't know this senior and junior thing you keep talking about. But what I do know is that i'm not having my art in a gallery.” I said as a matter of factly. 

“What do you mean? This is a great opportunity Eren.” Said Marco. 

“I mean what I said, I don't want my work put into a gallery.” I said more firmly. Everyone exchanged glances with each other. 

“We won't push you if you don't want to do it. We just thought you would be excited about it.” Armin almost whispered. 

“Excited about what?” Asked a familiar voice. He sat down next to me and snaked his arm around my waist. I looked up to see Levi sitting next to me and Hange on the other side of Armin. 

“Eren's work was chosen to be in a gallery and he doesn't want his work in there.” Said Mikasa who is being surprisingly quiet. 

“Why not?” Hange asked. 

“I just don't” I snapped back. 

“Is this because of _him?_ ” They asked. 

“Shut up. It has nothing to do with _him._ I just don't want my work in a gallery, sue me.” I said glaring at Hange. 

“Sorry.” They mumbled. 

“You okay, bright eyes?” Levi asked rubbing soothing circles in the small of my back. 

“Yeah I'm fine. Just a little stressed.” I said while resting my head on his shoulder. 

“Are you two... dating?” Asked Reiner. Levi and I both nodded. Before I knew it I was being dragged out of the canteen by none other than Mikasa. Levi got up to follow me but I shot him a look and he sat back down. 

“What the hell Eren!” Mikasa shouted. 

“What?” I asked her.

“Why are you two dating? He told me there was nothing between the two of you.” She said outraged. 

“We're dating because our feelings are mutual its only been a couple of days, calm down Mika.” I said while grabbing her shoulders making her look at me. “What's your problem with him? What did he do to you?”

“When he first came to this school he whored himself around. Sleeping with nearly any guy that asked.” She whispered so people around us didn't hear. 

“He had his own reasons for doing that. If you knew what happened to him you would understand.” I said voice full of venom. “Don't judge him because you don't understand.” She lowered her head. 

“Sorry.” She whispered. “I just don't want you getting hurt.” She looked up at me pain evident in her eyes. 

“I know Mika. But you have to know I can take care of myself. You don't need to mother me anymore, just be my sister.” I pulled her into a hug and she wrapped her arms around my waist. 

“I'll try.” She mumbled into my chest. I chuckled at that. 

“Let's spend sometime together. Maybe this weekend you can sleep round and we can watch movies or play games. Like we did when we were kids.” I started to gently stroke her hair. 

“Yeah that sounds like fun.” I smiled at that. “But no Disney.” 

“Mika! Do you still hate Disney?” I said in shock. Mikasa has hated Disney since we were little. 

“Yup.” She said as she pulled herself away from my grasp. She walked back to the canteen. 

“How can you still hate Disney?” I asked. 

“They ruin people's childhood. I mean have you _seen_ Bambi?” She asked. “They killed his mother! That destroyed my childhood.” 

“I think you're being a bit dramatic.” I said as we made out way back to our table. 

“Whatever.” She said as she sat back down. 

“Good talk?” Levi asked as I sat down next to him. 

“Yeah. Mika is coming round this weekend if that's okay?” I asked giving him my best puppy eyes. 

“Stop it with the eyes brat.” Levi said trying to shield his eyes. 

“What his problem with your eyes?” Jean asked. 

“Levi is weak to them.” Hange piped up. 

“Shut up.” Levi said glaring at Hange through his fingers. The table erupted into laughter. 

_Levi POV (What happened while Eren and Mikasa were talking)_

“So you're dating Eren?” Said a blonde guy. 

“Yes. There a problem with that?” I asked. 

“Maybe, depends what your intentions are.” He said while wrapping his arm around a tall nervous looking guy next to him. 

“Get your mind out of the gutter. I'm not with Eren just so I can fuck his brains out.” I dead panned. Hange snorted while the blonde guy stood up and grabbed the collar of my shirt. 

“Fuck you.” He all but yelled in my face. Another guy with two-toned hair stood up to pull him back. 

“No thanks.” I said as I sat back down. The blonde guy was about to move again. 

“Calm it Reiner.” This was coming from a bald guy. 

“Sorry about that. Reiner and Eren have gotten quite close so he is protective over him. They're like brothers really.” Said the bald guy. 

“It's okay. Look I have only pure intentions with Eren. This relationship will be going at a pace we are both comfortable with. If I ever hurt him feel free to hurt me too.” I said. 

“Don't worry I will.” He said as he calmed down. 

“The last thing that I want to do is hurt Eren. I care about him too much to hurt him.” Hange squealed at this while the rest nodded their heads in approval. 

“Good.” He said the freckled boy. 

I heard Eren's voice from the distance. I turned around and saw him smiling his eyes shining brighter than the sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading Kudos and Comments are welcome!!!


	16. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Mikasa have a movie night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!! Just thought I would post another chapter before I go back to school tomorrow *cries*. I have an exam first thing tomorrow morning then a couple more throughout the week. Then next week is my last week of exams meaning my last week of school!! FREEDOM!!! Oh god I'm starting to ramble sorry! Anyway thanks for all the support you have shown me and enjoy this chapter!! Again comments and kudos welcome! Please post some ideas for future chapters if you wish to help give me inspiration.  
> I'm going to shutup now and let you read! Thanks!!!!

_Eren POV_

“Mikasa~” I said in a sing-song voice. 

“What Eren?” She responded back. 

“You know you love me?” I asked still sing-songy.

“No.” She replied in a mocking tone. 

“You have to love me Mika I'm your brother.” I said monotonously. 

“What do you want Eren?” She asked face void of emotion. 

“Can we watch a Disney movie?” I asked with the biggest puppy eyes I could muster. 

“No, you know how much I hate Disney.” She responded. “And no amount of puppy dog eyes will change that Eren.” _Damn._

Ever since we watched Bambi she has hated Disney. Sure they killed the mother deer and stuff but it was still a good movie. I cried but I still love Disney. Why can't she still like them? We could be making bad Disney movie puns right now if she like them. 

“How can you hate Disney!” Cried out Hange as they stormed into the room, Levi following close behind. 

“Hange! Leave them alone and let them have their brother sister bonding time or whatever shit they're doing.” Levi said as he attempted to drag Hange out the room. 

“How can I leave now when we have a Disney hater in the house!” They said waving their arms about everywhere to try and emphasise their point . “I need to convert her in to the Disney loving side!” Levi was still struggling to drag Hange out of the room when Mikasa piped up and said something. 

“Let them stay and _'try'_ to convert me. But I warn you know Eren has been trying for ten years to get me to love Disney again and he has failed every time.” She said looking slightly impressed with herself. 

“Yay!” Hange squealed excitedly. They sat down right next to me and started chattering away to Mikasa. I looked up at Levi and motioned for him to join us. He sat down. Hange soon jumped up and grabbed a DVD putting it into the player. Cars flashed onto the screen. Love that movie. 

“Hey Eren?” Hange asked.

“Yeah?” I replied back looking at them. They had a wide smile with a mischievous glint in their eyes. 

“I must be Lighting McQueen, 'cause you've got my heart racing. “ A pick up line. Hange just said a pick up line. My smile grew when I thought of something.

“Do you want to start the war again?” I asked grinning. They nodded. 

“I don’t need to take you on the Tower of Terror to get you screaming .” I shot back. Their eyes widened slightly. _Beat that!_ I might appear to be all sweet and innocent but I have a whole lot of pick up lines lodged into my mind. Hange and I had wars like this all the time when we skyped. 

 

“Not again!” Mikasa whined. 

“I assume this happened regularly?” Levi asked Mikasa.

“Yes, it gets really annoying after a while.” She replied back. 

The movie kept on playing while Hange and I shot pick up lines back and fourth. We were only put to a stop when Levi interrupted us. 

“Will you guys shut the fuck up already? Some of us are trying to watch the movie.” Hange and I looked at each other. Exchanging eye contact and having a minor conversation with our eyes. _Do you think Levi is getting Jealous?_ Hange asked with a waggle of their eyebrows. I shook my head. She nodded at me and I took it as a sign that she wanted me to say a pick up line to Levi. I smiled and came out with one that I knew Levi would love. 

“Are you getting jealous Levi?” I asked. 

“No. Why would I be jealous of you and four-eyes.” He said glaring at me slightly. 

“Aww don't worry stormy-eyes. You're the Obi-Wan for me!” I said with the biggest smile, proud of myself.

“Did you just...” He paused slightly. “You know what never mind. Just shut up and watch the movie bright-eyes.” I pouted and fell back onto the couch leaning on Levi slightly. He draped an arm around my shoulders and I snuggled into that. He kissed the top of my head making me blush lightly. 

“Awww! You guys are so cute!” Hange squealed. I blushed lightly while Levi kept it stoic expression. “Aren't they cute Mikasa?” They nudged Mikasa getting her attention. She looked over at us. 

“Rather not think that the guy who fucks my brother is cute.” She said expression never changing. 

“Mikasa!” I all but shouted. She looked at me.

“What?” She asked. I knew I was blushing a deep shade of red. 

“What makes you think that I'm the one getting fucked?” I mumbled. 

“Please Eren you are such a bottom.” She replied back while Hange nodded in agreement. 

“Am not.” I grumbled burying my face in Levi's neck. 

“Can we stop discussing how Eren is a bottom and get back to the moive.” Levi said in an attempt to save me. 

“Hey!” I cried out cheeks reddening. 

“I'm sorry Eren but do you really think that I would take it up the ass?” My eyes widened at how blunt he was. 

“I don't know, never thought about us... you know... that way...” I said looking away from him. He gently grabbed my chin and made me look at him. He had the faintest of smiles on his lips. I looked into his eyes and saw that they were filled with a kind warmth. I smiled back at him. He moved forward and gently kissed my lips. I started to slowly kiss him back we continued to kiss forgetting about the people in the room. 

“Gross!” We quickly pulled apart blushing. I gave Mikasa a look of apology. “What you do when I'm not around is your business but when I'm here can you not eat my brother.” I blushed at her words. 

“Deal.” Levi said back shaking hands with Miaksa sealing the deal. 

“Didn't think we were going to see an R rated movie tonight.” Hange said cackling at their own pun that I didn't understand.

“What's an R rated movie?” I asked confused. 

“It's a movie that contains adult scenes.” They answered. I nodded blushing again. All I wanted was a nice movie night with Mikasa. _Not_ a night where I will blush like an idiot. “Maybe I can teach you some American definitions and actions so you understand more things.”

I felt Levi's lips brush up against my ear. “You know,” He said whispering in my ear with a hint of seduction in his voice. “I can teach you how _other_ things are done here.” Instantly my face flushed. This is going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos welcome! Any ideas for future chapters? Comment it might give me more inspiration to write more!!! Sorry if this chapter was really bad! I can't write... Thanks for reading!!!


	17. Dog piles and Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi have their first date!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!! Here is another chapter with all the feels!!! Thanks for all the support you have shown!! This chapter is made with the help of a friend who gave me the idea for a part of it. This is my longest chapter yet so I'm excited to see your reactions!!! Thanks for all the kudos and comments. To show my appreciation I present a chapter full of the feels! Now die from the feels and fluff!!!!!!!

_Eren POV_

“Reiner!” I cried out when he started tickling me. I was at Reiner's house as I had slept round the night before. The whole gang was here actually, (only the guys as his mum won't allow him to have girls over even if he is gay as hell) it was me, Connie, Bert, Jean, Marco and Armin. It was a great night actually we painted our nails, _very manly_ colours if I might add myself, I painted mine teal and gold to match my eyes. Connie painted his black (Like my soul), Armin was rocking a baby blue borrowed from Mikasa. Marco painted his with a very bright neon green (nearly blinded me), Jean was being boring and went for grey, Bert a lovely sun yellow. Lastly Reiner with pink and red because I say and I quote 'coz swag'. _ALL VERY MANLY COLOURS_. Anyway back to what's happening now. Reiner was tickling me for a penalty to a bet that Jean gave me. 

“This is your punishment for not doing the bet.” Jean called out from all my laughing. 

“I'm sorry that I don't want to yell about having a tentacle fetish!” I laughed out back. I didn't want to laugh but Reiner was still tickling me. 

“Okay, I think that is enough of the punishment.” Marco said. The freckled angel save me! “Now it's Eren's turn to dare Reiner.” I gave Reiner a mischievous smirk. 

“How about I use up all my dares for the day for one big one that involves you all?” I asked trying to hide my smile.

“What did you have in mind?” Asked Armin. My smile grew.

“I dare you guys to play bundles on Levi!” I said voice full of excitement. 

“What's that?” Asked Bert. 

“It's where you all jump on him and create like a human pile or something.” I replied. 

“Oh so like a dog pile?” Asked Reiner. A what? “Dog pile on Eren!” He shouted. _Wait what?_ Before I could even process what's happening Reiner jumped on me followed by the rest. Everyone was laughing while I was trapped beneath them all. Why am I friends with these dorks? Oh right I'm one too! 

“Am I interrupting something?” Asked a deep voice that belonged to Levi. I felt them all shift slightly above me. Most likely to look at who it was. “I assume Eren is at the bottom of your dog pile there.” 

“Yup.” Connie shouted from somewhere in the pile. 

“Help... me!” I said dramatically reaching my hand out from the pile. Levi laughed at that. 

“Get off him.” Levi said in a stern voice. Everyone moved instantly apart from Reiner. He looked at me and smirked. Was he going to dog pile Levi? I nodded at him. 

“Dog pile Levi!” Surprisingly it was Connie who shouted this. Reiner moved of me as quick as lightning as he tackled Levi to the floor the others joining in the pile. I laughed. Hard. This is why I am friends with these dorks. They do the dumbest things that always make me laugh. 

“Get off me!” Levi growled from the bottom of the pile. 

“Nope.” Jean said voice slightly muffled. I laughed even more at that. Then I realised we had plans. I want to keep Levi under there but we have a date to get to. What to do? I have to get them off Levi. 

“Come on guys, get off him we have a date to get to.” I whined. Everyone got off him with a groan. But before Levi could get up I jumped on him. Hugging him and nuzzling my face in the crook of his neck. I then started to gently kiss him, he instantly kissed me back. 

“Gross! Get a room you guys!” Called out Jean. I instantly blushed. 

“We do.” Levi retorted back. 

“Then use it.” Jean snapped back. 

“Oh we will.” Levi practically purred. I felt the blush creeping down my neck. I quickly jumped off Levi and helped him get up. He snaked his arm around my waist. “I guess it's time for us to leave now.” We made our way to the door. 

“Don't put out on the first date Eren!” Reiner called out as we walked through the door. I blushed, hiding my face in my hands. God I could hate Reiner at times. We grew really close in the time that we have known each other and he is one of the few people who know about my past. But he can be a dork. Did you know that he has Hello Kitty bed sheets? No? Well he does. Levi walked and I followed letting him lead me to our destination. 

“So where are we going?” I asked looking at my watch, it's six o'clock. 

“It's a surprise.” He said back. I pouted puffing out my cheeks and everything. He smiled. “Cute.” He said which only made me pout more. He stopped our walking and put his hands to my cheeks. He slowly pulled me down to plant a kiss to my forehead. “Why is your face so soft?” 

“Because we did some very manly activities last night.” I replied back as we continued walking. 

“What did you do?” He asked intrigued. 

“Well, we painted our nails manly colours.” I waved my hand in front of his face. He grabbed it and looked at my nails. He smirked at them. “We then put some face masks on before we went to sleep. All extremely manly things.” Levi nodded along. I started telling him about other things we did last night and he chuckled at some of the stupid dares that we did. I told him how we dared Connie to wear Reiner's mum's panties over his head for an hour and act like they aren't there when we went downstairs to have dinner. That was hilarious. 

“We're here.” Levi stated. We arrived at a restaurant called _Wings. _They had a butterfly like wing design for their logo. It was also on all their windows. We walked in and were greeted by a waitress.__

__“Welcome to wings! Table for two?” She asked._ _

__“I have a reservation under Levi.” Levi told her. She looked into a small red book and crossed something out. She smiled at Levi._ _

__“Right this way.” She led us to a table in the back corner of the restaurant. Looking around I notice that each table had a different design some were blank. But then some were beautiful one had a nice flower design and flowers were surrounding the booth. Another one had anime characters painted on the table and miniature cardboard cutouts of the different characters dotted around the table. But then I saw out table._ _

__“Here is your table, I will come by soon to collect your orders.” She said before she left._ _

__Our table was a blank canvas. I assumed it had wood or something to support it on the tabletop. There were pens, pencils, paints, paintbrushes and more. It was like an artist wonderland. There were even tiny canvases scattered around! I practically launched myself at the table and grabbed a mini canvas. Straight away I started to draw. I heard Levi chuckle and sit down on the other side of the table. I looked up at him to see a warm look in his eyes he looked happy to just watch me draw. I smiled at him and slid round to sit next to him. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and went back to my drawing._ _

__“I guess you like the table?” He asked me. I nodded enthusiastically. Then I suddenly dawned on me._ _

__“How did you do this Levi?” I asked. How was he even able to set something like this up? Why would the restaurant allow it? I have noticed that there is something about this place that is different from all the others but I can't quite guess it._ _

__“This is a restaurant where if you book a reservation you can have the table a way that you want it. I thought that we can have an art like table because I know how much you enjoy painting. I kind of wanted to make this a memorable first date.” Levi replied. I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the lips._ _

__“May I take your order?” The waitress asked. She noticed the mood. “Or do you want a while longer to decide.”_ _

__“Can you come back in a few minutes?” I asked she nodded and left. Levi and I looked over the menus deciding what we wanted. Everything looked delicious. Once we had decided on our orders the waitress came back._ _

__“Are you ready to order?” She asked with a kind smile._ _

__“Yes I will have a Chicken Caesar Salad and Eren will have a...” They both looked at me. Oh right I need to say what I want._ _

__“Can I have a q-quicke?” I asked uncertain that I pronounced the word right. Levi laughed and the waitress giggled trying to suppress her laughter. What was so funny? Wait did I just ask he for a quicke? What even is that? But god did it sound wrong. Fuck! That's so embarrassing!_ _

__“Did you mean quiche?” Levi asked. I nodded and hid my face in my hands._ _

__“Do you want any drinks with that?” She asked still giggling._ _

__“Two cokes please.” Then she left._ _

__“Oh Eren.” Levi said wrapping an arm around me. I nuzzled my face into his neck. “Can you go anywhere and not do something embarrassing?” He asked. I shook my head. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. After a while my embarrassed feeling left me and I started doodling on the big canvas. Levi added a cat here and there while I doodled some paw prints around them. Before I knew it our food had arrived. Time flies when you're having fun._ _

__“Here is your salad and _quicke._ ” She said while giggling. I hid my face in Levi's neck. Levi chuckled while patting my head. She full on laughed this time. “I'm sorry for my behaviour but that was funny.” She said. “Your boyfriend is just too cute!” She practically squealed to Levi. _ _

__“I know.” Levi said back making me blush even more. She chuckled and soon left. “Come on Eren eat before the food gets cold.” I sat back up my eyes instantly going to my food. It looked amazing. The quiche was in the middle of the plate and was surrounded my various vegetables. There were baby potatoes with herby butter on top of them. Then there were peas and tomato slices. I grabbed my fork and dug in stabbing into a potato shoving it into my mouth. I almost moaned at the flavours. Almost._ _

___Levi POV_ _ _

__Eren is so cute. It should be illegal to be this cute I mean damn. He is practically moaning over his food. Oh, and this whole quiche incident, adorable, he was so embarrassed. I love it when his face turns red it makes his eyes stand out more and man do I love his eyes. It's like when I look into them they show the same emotion but there is something different each eye. When he saw out table they both shone brighter than any star in the sky. Wait what am I saying? Since when did I become so sappy? Is this a good or bad change?_ _

__“Levi!” Eren called out breaking me from my thoughts._ _

__“Yeah?” I asked him._ _

__“You have to try this.” He said while putting a fork with some of his quiche on it to my lips. “It's delicious.” I slowly opened my mouth and took a bite of the food. He was right this food is good. I think they chopped up some bacon and put it in as well. “Well? It's good right!” Eren had a look of joy on his face cheeks lightly dusted pink from the affectionate move he just pulled._ _

__“It is.” I grabbed my fork and scooped up some food. I brought it up to Eren's plump lips. “Try this.” I said with a hint of a smile. He slowly took a bite blushing slightly darker. His eyes lit up at the flavouring._ _

__“It tastes great!” He said eyes sparkling. He really loves food._ _

__“Want some more?” I asked. He nodded enthusiastically. That's how the meal went me feeding Eren my food while he did the same to me with his. I think we had more of each other's meals than we had of our own. The waitress came in as I was feeding Eren the last bit of my meal. He noticed her and blushed._ _

__“You guys are just too cute!” She squealed. Eren quickly sat back looking down trying to hide his blush. She smiled at him. “Are you done with your meals?” I nodded. She came over and took our plates. “Here is the desert menu I will come back when you are ready to order.”_ _

__“Thanks.” I said. She smiled and left. I looked over to Eren who had stopped blushing and was already looking at the menu. His brows were furrowed as if he was in deep concentration. He really takes food seriously. “You decided on anything bright-eyes?” He looked up at me and shook his head._ _

__“I can't decide between the brownies or cookie-dough.” He said._ _

__“We can order both and split it.” I responded as his eyes lit up._ _

__“Really?” He said in disbelief._ _

__“Yeah this is our first date I want it to be something you remember. If it's getting the deserts that you want that will make this memorable I'm willing to get them.” His smile grew._ _

__“You being here has made it m-memorable.” He had a blush growing on his cheeks as he said that. I smiled and leaned over to kiss him on the nose. He blushed even more. Cute._ _

__“Glad you think that way.” I said while kissing his lips quickly._ _

__“Have you decided on your order?” The waitress asked as she came in the room. Eren nodded._ _

__“We'll have the brownies and cookie-dough.” I said. She wrote it down and left. Eren grabbed a small canvas and started drawing on it. Occasionally looking at me as he drew. I pretended that I hadn't noticed. We fell into a comfortable silence, Eren drawing and me doodling on the bigger canvas. Before either of us knew it our food as arrived._ _

__“Here is your cookie-dough and brownies.” She put them down on the table taking a small glance at what Eren was drawing. “You're really food at drawing.” She said to Eren. He looked up at her and smiled._ _

__“Thanks but I'm not that good.” He said bashfully. She smiled again and left. She smiles a lot, I know it's part of the job but still. Eren had already started to dig into the brownie. This time he did moan at the taste. Which startled me slightly._ _

__“Did you just-” He cut me of before I could finish my sentence._ _

__“N-no!” He said. I chuckled at how red he had gone._ _

__“Okay whatever you say bright-eyes.” I smirked deviously. “Whatever that noise was though...” I leaned over closer to him, lips ghosting over his ear. “It was fucking hot.” I leaned back to see the look on his face. His face had turned into a shade of red I have never seen before. He tried to act normal by eating more food but he accidentally dropped the brownie on his lap. I sighed. “What am I going to do with you?”_ _

__“Wha-” He was cut off by me feeding him some cookie-dough. He chewed his food and swallowed. “You don't need to feed me.” He said while pouting._ _

__“You didn't complain earlier.” I retorted back. He grabbed his fork putting some brownie on it and bringing it to my lips. I ate it. Again we fed each other until there was nothing left on the plates. I wiped Eren's face with a napkin. The waitress came back in with our bill. I put some money on there with a large tip. She smiled and thanked us for it. Then we left._ _

__“So where are we off to now?” Eren asked._ _

__“Home. Hange is out till later so we can watch a movie in peace if you want.” He nodded at that. We walked past a park._ _

__“Can we take a stroll through the park? I think that it's romantic with the night sky and stuff.” Eren said while grabbing my hand._ _

__“What sky? It looks like it's going to rain.” I said back._ _

__“Please Levi?” He asked. I sighed and nodded letting him lead me into the park. About five minutes into the walk it started to rain. So we ran all the way back home. Our hands were still intertwined but Eren was still slightly slower than I. On the run home I heard him laughing at how cliché this was. I laughed with him._ _

__“That was so cliché!” Eren said as we walked through the door. “A couple running through the rain holding hands.” He was still laughing._ _

__“Come on bright-eyed brat. You pick the movie I make the popcorn.” I said as I made my way to the kitchen. I looked through all the cupboards but couldn't find any popcorn. I walked back quickly grabbing a blanket from my room. I walked into the living room. Eren was sitting there waiting for me. I sat down next to him placing the blanket over us. He snuggled up to me as he hit play._ _

__“What happened to the popcorn?” He asked as he rested his head on my chest._ _

__“Didn't have any.” I replied back while he nodded. The movie Eren had chosen was _Mulan._ A Disney classic. “Good choice.” _ _

__“Thanks.” He said while shifting slightly. We watched the movie in silence only singing along to the songs. Eren was practically lying on top of me head resting on my chest where my heart is. I was stroking his hair occasionally twirling it in my fingers. He has such soft hair even if it looks like he was dragged through hedge backwards. Then I'll make a man out of you came on._ _

__“Hey Eren.” I said._ _

__“Yeah?” He replied humming along to the song._ _

__“I can make a man out of you.” I said in a seductive way. Eren sat up and looked at me._ _

__“Did you just say a Disney pick-up line?” He asked._ _

__“Yes. Did it work?” I asked him._ _

__“Yeah.” He said while leaning down to kiss me. It started off as sweet and innocent at first but soon escalated further. He bit my bottom lip asking for entrance and I gladly let him in. We explored each other's mouths but soon I dominated the kiss. When we broke away for some air I quickly switched positions with Eren. He was now under me as I captured his lips again for another kiss. Tongues instantly exploring mouths. He tasted so nice. I moved my hand under his shirt and started to feel his chest. Feeling every dip and curve of his muscles. I then came across a small bump. I lightly pinched it while he moaned into my mouth instantly going down to my groin. I pulled up from the kiss to see that Eren with a red face and pupil's blown wide. I looked down to notice he had a boner. I lifted his shirt up and started leaving a trail of kisses over his chest. My mouth covered a perked nipple lightly sucking it while he moaned. My hands moved to undo his belt and trousers.  
Then he started shaking. I looked up at him to see if he was okay. Fear had taken over his appearance. He was shaking all over eyes filled with panic._ _

__“Eren?” I asked. “Are you okay?”_ _

__“F-fine” He said still shaking._ _

__“Don't lie to me Eren. If you don't feel comfortable with this we can stop.” I said._ _

__“C-can we?” He asked tears falling down his cheeks. I nodded. His shaking soon stopped while I held him in my arms. Both our hard-ons gone._ _

__“It's getting late. How about we go to bed now?” I asked him. He nodded. We walked back to my room as I knew Eren wouldn't want to be sleeping alone tonight. We got changed into out pyjamas and snuggled down in bed._ _

__“I'm sorry.” Eren mumbled into my shoulder._ _

__“What do you have to be sorry for?” I asked confused._ _

__“I messed up the whole night by getting scared.” He said._ _

__“Hey.” I sat up and looked at him. “You did not ruin this night. In fact I'm happy that you told me to stop. You need to tell me what you are and are not comfortable with. I care about you and I don't want to hurt you.” He smiled at that. I leaned down and kissed his cheeks, nose and then his lips._ _

__“Levi?”_ _

__“Yeah.” I replied back._ _

__“Why do you kiss me like that?” He asked._ _

__“This sounds stupid but it's something my mum did before she died. She said she did it because she loved me and wanted to keep me safe. She said that it was a charm. But I forgot the words that she said with each kiss.” I said sadness evident in my voice._ _

__“How about we make our own words?” Eren asked._ _

__“I would love that.” I said back smiling at him. “How about I love you today.” I kissed his left cheek. “I will love you tomorrow.” I kissed his right cheek. “I will love you always.” I kissed his nose._ _

__Eren grabbed my head gently and looked into my eyes. “You are my heart, my soul my everything.” He kissed my lips passionately. Guess the feeling is mutual._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at the fluff! Im getting cavities just by writing it!!! Thanks for reading and please leave kudos and/or comments!!!


	18. Baking and Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi attempt to bake a cake. They get distracted by a miniature war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was late with posting this chapter I was hit by a massive writers block and that's why this chapter is short. Thanks for all the support you have shown and for leaving kudos and positive comments! Feel free to leave more comments and kudos if ya haven't.

_Levi POV_

He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. His brown locks everywhere, some covering his face. He had a small smile on his face showing he was having a good dream. He was snoring lightly head resting on my arm. His arms were around my waist while he occasionally squeezed me tightly at times. I smiled as I moved the hair out of his face. Gently kissing his eye-lids to wake him up. When he didn't arouse from his slumber I kissed his lips. This got him to wake up. He first opened his teal eye quickly followed by his gold one. He smiled at me and kissed me back. 

“Gross. Morning breath.” I said. He pouted. He tried to go back in for another kiss. I pushed him back and kissed his cheek. He did not look happy about that. 

“Let me kiss you Levi!” He whined still slightly asleep. He gave me his puppy eyes which I avoided for as long as I could. “Please Levi?” I sighed as I gave in. 

“Fine but this is not a regular occurrence.” I said in a semi-stern voice. He nodded as he moved towards me. We laid in bed exchanging lazy kisses. After a while I sat up while Eren groaned in protest. 

“Leviiiiii.” He moaned trying to pull me back down. 

“No Eren.” I said sternly but you could here the slight happiness in my voice. “I have to bake a cake today for Mina.” He gave me a confused look. 

“Why are you baking a cake for Mina?” Eren asked furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. 

“It's her birthday today. I always make a cake for club members birthdays.” Eren nodded in understanding. 

“Wish I knew when her birthday was I would have gotten her something.” He mumbled. 

“Why don't you draw her something? Or sing a song of her choice?” I suggested. His eyes shone. 

“I can't draw her anything as that will take me days but I can do a song for her. What bands does she like?” He said while grabbing my guitar. I haven't been able to get him new guitar strings so he uses mine. 

“I'm going to get a shower.” Eren nodded as I walked out the room towards the bathroom. After I was washed and dressed I went into the kitchen to start baking. I saw Eren sitting on the counter with all the ingredients in front of him. “I thought I banned you from baking.” I said as I walked up to him.”

“Can't you stop the ban and let me help you?” He asked giving me puppy eyes with a small pout forming. 

“Last time I let you bake you exploded some brownies and nearly set the kitchen on fire.” I said back. 

“That was one time Levi!” He said crossing his arms and puffing his cheeks out. “When are you going to let that go?”

“Never, the brownies need to be avenged! This is my way of avenging them, no brownies will ever be exploded again!” I said dramatically with a deadpan face. Eren looked at me trying to hide the laughter that was building up. But he couldn't contain it much longer. He soon burst out laughing, it was a beautiful sound. I love hearing his laugh, I love seeing him happy like this. 

“It was not my fault why they exploded blame Hange!” He wheezed out still chuckling. 

“Blame me for what?” They asked as they walked in. 

“The brownie incident.” I replied. They threw their head back in a loud cackle. They walked up to Eren patting him on the back. 

“You still banned?” They asked. He nodded. “Aaawwwh! Levi up lift the ban. Hasn't he been punished enough? You two can work together to make the cake for Mina. I'm sure she will appreciate it.” 

“I won't be taking your advice this time.” Eren said playfully glaring at Hange. 

“Hey I only suggested you use a glass dish. The rest was all your fault.” They all but squawked. “You're the one who left the stove top on and accidentally put the dish on top of it. That is what made the brownies explode!” They waved their arms about putting emphasis on how ridiculous this story was. I mean who leaves the stove top on? At times Eren can be so scatter-brained that it scares me. 

“Don't mock him Hange.” I said while wrapping an arm around Eren's waist. “He can't help his stupidity.” 

“Yeah!” Eren said not catching on to what I said. “Hey wait a minute. I'm not stupid!” He exclaimed. 

“Course your not.” I replied kissing his cheek. 

“I hate you.” He said with no heat behind his words. 

“Love you too, bright eyes.” His face flushed while Hange squealed. 

“Stupid stormy-eyed midget.” He said under his breath thinking I didn't hear him. I smirked at that. 

“I'm going to leave you two love birds to your baking.” Hange said slowly backing out of the kitchen. “No sex on the table!” They rushed out their words as they ran out of the kitchen before we even processed what they said. Eren groaned hiding his face behind his hands while I chuckled. 

“Come on I hereby change your ban!” I announced. “You can now only bake if you have someone baking with you.” I said in an announcer type voice. He immediately came out from hiding and hugged me. Leaving kisses on different parts of my face, avoiding my lips. That was until he went to kiss my cheek but I turned my head capturing his lips with mine. A surprised sound came from his throat but he didn't pull away. It was a sweet and gentle kiss that left us both slightly flushed. I pulled back to see Eren's cheeks dusted with a nice red. 

“Let's get to baking then.” He said getting the scales out. He started pouring the flour into the mixing bowl weighing it out. Some of the flour missed the bowl and spilled creating a mess. 

“Oi brat, stop spilling. You're making a mess.” I partly snapped at him making him jump and spill even more. “Clean it up Eren.” I ordered. He gave me a confused look with a glint of mischievousness in his eyes. He reached his hand down towards where the flour was spilled and pinched at it picking some up with his fingers. He then did the unspeakable, he flicked the flour at me. He was so dead. He had a impish grin on his face now not realising how dead he was going to be. I reached for the bag of flour grabbing a handful of it and throwing it in Eren's face. The look of bewilderment was priceless he looked so cute covered in flour and a look of surprise on his face. 

“Oh you are so dead.” He smirked at me. 

“You're the one who started it I was just getting payback.” He grabbed some more flour and flung it at me. Soon an all out war broke out. Eren had his flour and I had the icing sugar, we were chasing each other. When Eren flung his flour I would fling my icing sugar to even it out. As much as I hate making messes this needed to be done Eren was going to lose this war if it was the last thing I ever do. Eren took the war one step too far. He smashed an egg on my head pouring the rest of his flour over my head. I was fuming. If looks could kill Eren would be six foot under the ground right now. His shit-eating grin soon turned into something of fear while I grabbed the eggs and the last of my icing sugar. I chucked the eggs at him and then poured the rest of the icing sugar over him. He then burst out laughing pulling me into a hug. I couldn’t protest because we were both a mess. He rested his cheek on my head lightly nuzzling it. 

“Ewww! I got egg on my face!” He cried out. I chuckled hugging him tighter. 

“Your fault for cracking one on my head.” He squeezed me back. 

“Lets get cleaned up and go buy more ingredients.” I said kissing his cheek. He nodded. After we had both got washed and dressed we headed down the the supermarket. 

“What are we getting?” He asked. 

“Eggs, flour and icing sugar.” I replied. 

“Can we get ice-cream?” He asked eyes lighting up. I shook my head while he pouted at me. We walked down the different isles fingers intertwined looking for what we needed. We were both happy, me teasing Eren while he cutely pouted. 

“Eren?” I heard a voice ask behind us. I felt Eren go ridged at my side. We turned around as if to answer the thought that was going through his mind. We turned to see a kind looking woman standing behind us. She had a slight resemblance to Eren. 

“Mum?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading feel free to leave kudos and comments!!! They always make my day better!!!!


	19. Coffee and Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets coffee with his mum and gets some explanations for her actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! Yes I am not dead I just have been extremely busy and this chapter was really hard to write. I am really sorry if parts of this chapter doesn't make sense but if there is anything you don't understand leave a comment or use my ask thingy on my Tumblr http://thefayzfan.tumblr.com/ although i haven't spoken about the fanfic on there and stuff so it is full of anime weeby stuff. Anywho thanks for all the support you have shown me. And thanks again for all your patience im sure you have been dying to know what happens!!! Now read!!!!!

_Eren POV_

“Eren?” Asked an all too familiar voice behind us. It can't be her right? We slowly turned around to answer my thoughts. It was her, my mother. 

“Mum?” I asked in near disbelief. I felt Levi's arm protectively wrap around my waist. I didn't even need to look at him to know that he was glaring at her. 

“What are you doing here, hun?” She asked. 

“S-shopping.” I replied. She nodded at my answer taking a quick glance at Levi who now had a blinding smile on his face. He was fuming. I gently place my hand on the small of his back in the hopes he would calm down. I felt him relax at the touch. 

“Who's this?” She asked gesturing to Levi. 

“None of your business.” Levi snapped at her before I could even respond. She smiled at him. 

“Well I am his mother, I believe it is my ri-” Levi scoffed interrupting her. 

“Mother? You lost the right to call yourself that the day you kicked him out.” He practically growled. 

“Mum this is Levi, my boyfriend.” I said voice full of pride. She smiled at him.

“Nice to meet you Levi.” She looked over to me. “Can I have a word Eren?”

“No.” Levi answered for me. 

“I wasn't asking you dear.” She retorted back. “Eren?”

Should I go and talk with her? What happens if she just wants to yell at me for being gay? What happens if she just wants to talk to lecture me on how bad of a son I am. Maybe she just wants to hurt me even more that she already has. But this talk could be the last one we have together. By that I mean maybe after today we will ignore each other when we see each other. It has happened for the entire time I have been living with Levi. Does this mean she has something important to talk about? Considering she had blanked me out whenever we saw one another in the streets and stuff, maybe she wants to apologise. Maybe she wants me to move back in. Not that I will but maybe she does want me back. Just maybe I am wanted by her. Is it so bad to think that? I'm not even sure anymore. 

“I will talk if Levi can be there with us.” I said. She nodded in understanding and we left in silence. We walked into The Wall. Mum went up to the counter to order some drinks while Levi and I found a table to sit at. We found a table secluded corner. We sat down with Levi next to me holding my hand while mum came up with a tray of drinks. After she sat down tension filled the air. Levi's hand left mine as he wrapped his arm around my waist rubbing soothing circles on my hip. It was mum who broke the silence. 

“I wish to apologise for my behaviour but I have my reasons for the way I acted.” Levi scoffed. 

“Because that's going to make the stuff you destroyed magically come back.” He said voice dripping with sarcasm. 

“But you need to understand that I did what I did to protect Eren. I had to leave you when you were a child and I had to try and get you out of that house.” She said. 

“Why?” I asked. “Did you have to destroy my stuff. You cut the strings on my guitar and that guitar was the only thing that gave me hope back in England. You didn't believe me when I told you what Grisha did to me. You could have just told me the truth. You didn't need to hurt me.”

“I never wanted to hurt you Eren but I had no choice.” She said her voice full of regret. 

“Then why did you?” I asked feeling my eyes fill up with tears. I quickly blinked them back. I don't want her to see my cry I need to stay strong. 

“I will tell you but you have to listen to me _carefully_.” Levi and I both nodded. “Your father used to be an amazing doctor. He was known worldwide for his knowledge and ability to heal anything. If there was an illness that someone couldn't cure they sent them to Grisha. I was actually one of his patients. He cured me but I couldn't stay away. It was love at first sight and soon we did start dating. After a year we got married and then we had you. You were the light of his life, he always showed off about you. Always talking to his clients about what a trouble maker you were. We were a happy family.” She smiled at some memories she must have thought of .

“Were we? I sure as hell don't remember many happy moments.” I mumbled. 

“We were, of course you were too young to remember though. But one day there was an outbreak on a terrible disease. It was too strong to be cured, like it had protective armour around it so it wouldn't break. It was called Armoured Titan.” I felt Levi tense next to me. “He did his best to cure it but he failed. All the people that had caught it died. That was when Grisha lost his reputation and people started resenting him for what he couldn't control. He never managed to get another job after that so he started doing shady things. He never spoke to me about what he was doing. But soon he got angrier and angrier. He started to abuse me.”

“Looks like he was a bad husband and father.” Levi growled out. 

“One day I was introduced to his boss and we did have an affair. I just wanted to feel loved and safe again so I went to him. He told me things about his past and I accepted him regardless. I soon became pregnant with Mikasa and he changed for the worse as well. He showed me his true colours and forced me to leave Grisha. He said that he would kill you if I stayed. So I left hoping that Grisha would not hurt you. Ken- Dave was a ba-”

“Were you about to say Kenny, as in Kenny Ackerman?” Levi interrupted.

“How do you know that name?” She asked looking at Levi in shock. “Are you the so called 'shitty brat' he kept flying back to?” Levi just nodded. 

“Y-you need to get away from him.” He stuttered out. A look of pure fear etched its way onto his features. I had never seen Levi like this. “I was told he was dead but that must have been done to keep me of his tracks.” 

“I can't get away from him. If I do he will kill Mikasa.” She whispered. 

I felt my anger rise up inside of me. Why would he feel the need to kill Mikasa? His own flesh and blood. “Why?” I asked not trusting myself to say anymore. 

“She has no use for him.” She looked down at her now cold coffee. “Do you remember the time when you mysteriously ended up in hospital and woke up with your heterochromia.” I nodded. “Grisha injected you with something that was supposed to make you heal faster but instead changed your eye colours. Kenny thinks that you know more that you actually do and wanted you here. So he killed Grisha by giving him too strong of a drug. He knew what Grisha was doing to you and after he died he had the perfect opportunity to get you here. I couldn't say no because I am your next legal guardian. He wanted you to meet Levi and become friends so he could have captured both of you.” 

“Why would he want to capture us though?” I asked. 

“He wants to break us.” Levi said. We both looked at him confused. “If he thinks someone knows too much he will torture them make them forget everything that they know. He will kidnap you and break you. He will make you into his slave, that's how he works. When he says he will captures someone he will kill your spirit and turn you into an empty shell. He will take everything that made you you. He only kills his slaves when they have lost their use, when they have lost their fighting spirit.” I shivered thinking about what he could do to me. 

“How do I know if you are telling the truth?” I asked looking directly at my mother. “How do I know that you aren't lying to me just so you can look like a good mother.” 

“Do you really think that I would lie about something like this? Do you know how much it hurt me that I had to kick you out. That the reason for it had to be your sexuality... I hated how I couldn't just say I don't care who you like. But I had to have a reason to get you out of there.” 

“Why didn't you just tell me?” I asked as a tear fell down my cheek. So much for staying strong. “Wouldn't it be better for Mikasa to get out of that house than me?” 

“No he won't harm her unless he knows that I told you.” She said.

“She needs to get out of there then!” I banged my fist on the table making some heads turn towards us. Levi gave them his signature glare which was enough to make them turn their heads away. 

“But he won't find out.” She tried to reason. 

“He will.” Levi snapped out. “Kenny is a ruthless bastard who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. If he finds out that you told Eren and I he will flip and kill Mikasa. But he won't stop there he will kill everyone that you care about because that's how he gets his way. He won't stop till you are on your knees begging for mercy and then he will break you down into nothing. You need to get Mikasa out of there before it is too late.” Levi was shaking lightly so I wrapped my arms around him while he hid his face in my chest. 

“I think that this is enough for today.” I whispered gently stroking Levi's hair. “Just think of a way to get her out and then she will come to me.” Mum nodded and left swiftly. Levi was still shaking in my arms but his arms were wrapped around me tightly. Like if he let me go he was going to lose me. I kissed the top of his head and whispered sweet words to him. 

“I don't want to lose you.” He said voice slightly muffled by my chest. 

“You won't Levi, I'm not going anywhere.” He shifted slightly so he can look up at me. He stared into my eyes and I stared back into his. “How about we get out of here and finish making that cake?” He nodded. I loosened my arms only leaving one around his shoulders and he did the same with my waist. We grabbed out bags and walked out. 

–-----------

“We're back!” I called out. Silence. Hange must be out. There were a few people in the clubroom area but not many. We walked up the stairs to the kitchen which was actually clean. Hange must have cleaned it for us. Levi hugged me again but with so much force it made me topple over onto the floor with him in my lap. “What's wrong?” I asked. 

“I don't want to lose you.” He said nuzzling my neck. 

“And you won't.” I said. 

“You don't know that.” I sighed. I lifted Levi up and put him on the counter before he could even voice his complaints. 

“Listen to me, okay?” He nodded. “I am not going anywhere. You couldn't get rid of me even if you moved to the moon, I will still be there annoying the hell out of you.” He lightly smiled at that. 

“I just... I... I know how Kenny works. You know what he did to Isabel and Farlan and I don't want that happening to you. I have lost everyone I ever loved and all I have left is you, Hange and Erwin. I won't be able to lose anymore. And losing you is like a death sentence Eren. If I lost you I wouldn't be able to survive.” 

“Levi. You. Are. Not. Going. To. Lose. Me.” I put emphasis on every word. 

“You don't get it!” He yelled. 

“What don't I get?” I asked trying not to yell. 

“Kenny is a sick bastard! He will find a way to take you away from me! That's what you don't get. He won't stop till he has what he wants and that is you.” He cried out. 

“Then don't let him have me Levi. If you don't want to lose me then fight.” I said staring directly into his eyes.

“I will Eren. I will fight the holy god of shit if it means protecting you.” I chuckled at that. He leaned down slightly to kiss me. I kissed him back. He kissed my forehead, nose, cheeks and lips while he chanted our words. I did the same back. 

“Now can we bake the cake?” I asked. 

“Way to ruin the mood bright eyes.” I laughed as I picked him up of the counter and carried him bridal style. “Hey!” 

“What?” I asked feigning innocence while spinning him around. 

“Put me down.” He started kicking like a stubborn child. 

“Not until I get a smooch.” I half-heartedly demanded. 

“The fuck is a smooch?” He asked. “That sounds fucking disgusting.” 

“A smooch is a kiss but if it is so disgusting to kiss me then...” I loosened my grip on him making him slip through my arms slightly. His arms instantly wrapped around my neck tightly. 

“Don't you dare drop me brat!” I chuckled. 

“Give me a smooch and I won't.” He sighed and aimed to kiss me on the cheek. I moved my head so he got my lips instead. 

“Now put me down bright eyes so I can start baking.” I gently put him down. “Thanks.” He kissed my cheek. I smiled. 

“Levi?” I asked. He looked at me as a response. I grabbed both sides of his face making him look into my eyes. “You will not lose me. Please never forget that I will not leave you, ever.” He nodded. I leaned down and gently kissed his lips. I felt him smile into the kiss. “Unless you don't want me there I will always be by your side.”

“I will always want you by my side Eren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I will update ASAP and comments and Kudos are always welcome and make my day full of happiness and sunshine!!


	20. Wings and Beaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi go on a trip, Levi gives Eren a certain gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my amazing readers! Thanks for all the support you have shown me so my gift to you is this chapter! Please continue to show your amazing support!!!

_Levi POV_

It has been about a month since we met with Eren's mum. Eren has been having more nightmares than normal and so have I. So we decided to get away for a couple of days. The only way we were able to afford this without dipping into my savings was because of Eren's mother. She gave us a lot of money to reimburse what she destroyed, too much money actually. Eren refused to have all the money spent on him so I booked a stay at a hotel near Shinganshina beach. Eren said that he wanted to have a better experience of the beach so that's where we are going. In other news we have moved forward in our relationship and have given each other the odd handjob but let's not go into detail about that, yet. Before I ramble on even more let's just get to the day of the trip.

“Levi!” Eren excitedly cried as he woke me up. I opened my eyes to see his mismatched eyes shining with excitement and joy. I smiled snaking my arm around his neck and pulled him down to nuzzle my face in his hair.

“Five more minutes.” I mumbled into his hair. He chuckled into my chest and hugged me back. 

“Come on Levi.” He whined as I shook my head. “You know if you don't get up Hange will come in here and we all know how that will turn out.” I groaned knowing what he is saying was true. “Go take a shower and I will save you some breakfast.” He said kissing my nose and then running out the room. I sighed going across the hall into the bathroom. After I was washed and dressed I headed for the kitchen and joined Eren and Hange at the table. 

“Levi! Are you excited about your trip?” Hange asked. 

“Sure.” I deadpanned. 

“You don't sound excited. Come on your going on a trip with your beau! Aren't you looking forward to the hot beach sex!” They squealed like they were going on the trip instead. 

“Hange!” Eren cried, blushing crimson while I chuckled next to him. 

“You know I wouldn't mind doing that.” I whispered in his ear.

“Exhibitionist much.” He replied blush spreading across his neck. I smirked and kissed his cheek.

“Naaww! You guys are so cute!” Hange squealed. Eren smiled pulling me into his lap and nuzzling my hair. I smirked and started eating his breakfast.

“Hey!” He called out. 

“Wha?” I asked innocently with a mouthful of food. 

“Get your own food.” He grumbled, pouting.

“It's what happens when you put me in front of your plate.” I replied. 

“While you two ladies finish your bickering i'm going to load up Erwin's car for you.” Erwin is driving us there because we couldn't afford to get a train there. 

“I'm not a Lady.” Eren grumbled through a pout. I smirked at him. 

“Yeah, you're manly as hell.” My voice was dripping with sarcasm.

“I am!” He protested. 

“Yeah all manly men smell like strawberries.” I retorted back. 

“Of course they do! Only the manliest of men are brave enough to go down the 'girls' isle for body wash and hair stuff.” He said putting hair quotes around girls and flailing his arms about to try and prove his point. 

“Sorry for me not realising that only the manliest of men smell like fruit and wear... purple nail varnish.” I say inspecting his nails. “Forgive me oh' manly one for not knowing this.” Voice monotone. 

“You are forgiven once you face your penalty for doubting my manliness!” He said in a booming voice. 

“What shall be my penalty, bright eyes?” I asked. 

“You have to kiss me!” He boomed. I smiled leaning forward gently kissing him on the lips, letting it linger. I leaned back and looked into his vibrant mismatched eyes. They were full of warmth, joy and hope. “I love you Levi.”

“I love you too, Eren.” He smiled gently kissing my nose. After we finished eating we went down stairs and Hange hugged us goodbye. I did notice them slipping something into my pocket that I later found out to be condoms and lube. When I next see shitty glasses they better hope I'm in a good mood. We climbed into the back of Erwin's car. 

“Hello, Eren and Levi.” Eren greeted as we sat down. 

“H-hello Mr. Smith.” Eren said nervously. 

“Just Erwin is fine when out of school Eren.” He told him. Eren nodded still slightly nervous. He hasn't seen a lot of Erwin outside of school so he's not used to this. “You guys ready?” We both nodded as he drove off. Shinganshina was about an hours drive away so we were there before we knew it. Or well Eren was considering he fell asleep ten minutes into the drive resting his head on my shoulder. “Levi?”

“Yeah?” I replied quietly. 

“When are you planning on giving him _that_ on this trip?” He asked. 

“Well I am planning on doing it today, take him out for a stroll along the beach then present it to him. It's the last thing I have left to give.” I replied gently stroking Eren's hair. 

“You know you're like a different person around Eren.” Erwin stated. I glared at him. “It's surprising how fast you took down your walls and opened up to him. It took you over a year to do that with me.” There was no venom or jealousy in his voice. He sounded happy for me. “I'm glad that you have found someone to give that to, just make sure he is the right person.” 

“I will.” I said smiling warmly at Eren. The rest of the ride was silent until Erwin made a sudden stop for no reason, jolting Eren awake. “What the fuck eyebrows!”

“Sorry, there was a bird on the road.” Erwin said apologetically. 

“Really eyebrows? Just continue birds fucking fly you know!” I angrily growled out. 

“And that's why I won't teach you how to drive.” He stated. “Honestly how do you deal with him Eren?” Eren was still half-asleep so his answer came out of his mouth was a shocker. 

“Because I love him and he is the best cuddler I know.” He blearily replied to the question snuggling closer to me. 

“Adorable.” I mumbled while giving his lips a chaste kiss. Erwin nodded his head in agreement. 

“You're adorable.” Retorted Eren waking up a bit more and kissing me on the nose. 

“Might have to go to the dentist for a cavity check after this.” Erwin grumbled when he thought we weren't listening. 

“You're just jealous that your boyfriend isn't this cute.” 

“Hey! Mike can be cute.” He retaliated. 

“Yeah, when he isn't sniffing everyone like a fucking dog.” I playfully snapped back.

“Careful Levi.” He warned. “You know I can turn this car around.”

“But you won't.” Eren piped up. Erwin sighed knowing what Eren said was true. After that the car fell into a comfortable silence until we arrived at the hotel. 

“We're here.” Erwin said getting out the car and grabbing our luggage. Eren who could barely contain his excitement jumped out the car dragging me with him. Erwin was waiting outside with our suitcases Eren quickly grabbed them and thanked Erwin. “I will see you in a week Levi.”

“Yeah see you then Erwin.” I replied as he got into his car. “And thanks.” I added at the end. He nodded at me before driving off. I felt something tugging on my shirt sleeve and turned to see Eren trying to drag me into the hotel. Chuckling I let him drag me into the hotel to check in. 

“Welcome to Garrison hotel, how may I help you?” Said a familiar voice. 

“Krista?” Eren asked in shock. 

“Eren? What are you doing here?” She asked in equal shock. 

“Levi and I decided to get away for a week. What about you?” He asked. 

“Well my father owns a chain of these hotels so I work in them during the summer. Do you have a booking?” 

“Yeah it will be under Jaeger.” She typed on her computer and found his name. She frowned. “What's wrong?” 

“Oh, it's nothing. It's just not one of our nicest rooms...” She trailed off. 

“It was all we could afford.” I spoke making her jump. 

“Well you know... I can boost you up to the top suite. The next booking for that room wont be for another month so you can use it for this week.” She angelically smiled at us. 

“Are you sure you can do that?” I asked. 

“Yeah, my father _does_ own this place so I can boost you up no problem.” She tapped on her computer a little bit and handed us the key card. 

“Thanks Krista!” Eren said while hugging her over the counter. 

“It's nothing. Now enjoy your time you two.” She waved at us as we entered the lift. I put the card in our floor number and pressed the button. The doors didn't even have to fully open before Eren was running through them and exploring his new surroundings. I grabbed our stuff and walked in dropping them in the hallway. I walked in further to realise that this is the honeymoon suite. The bed had a giant rose petal heart on top of it and Eren was standing next to it blushing at his realisation. I went into the bathroom to see if it was clean, which it was. I found a shower and a jacuzzi in there, which I will convince Eren to use with me this week. I looked in the cabinet behind the mirror to find complimentary essentials, they had everything from shampoo and conditioner to lube and condoms. I walked out and noticed that Eren had disappeared somewhere. 

“Eren.” I called out. I heard some shuffling and went to find to it. It was coming from behind another door which I can only assume was the kitchen. I opened the door only to be covered in red and pink. I glared at all the colours fluttering around me but it softened once it landed on Eren. He looked so happy even if he was trying to suppress his laughter. 

“How about we go for a walk on the beach?” I asked seeing his eyes light up brighter than before at my suggestion. He nodded eagerly. 

It took us about fifth-teen minutes to reach the beach. Eren was running around and rolling about in the sand squealing in joy. I love seeing my bright-eyed brat so happy, his smile is contagious I swear. But his smile is something I don't want to cure. After he stopped running around so much we actually took a nice stroll with out fingers laced together. 

“You know I never really did get a good experience of the beach back in England.” He stated breaking our silence. 

“Why was that?” I asked intrigued. 

“I did live near the beach but it rains a lot in England. So when it was sunny it was full of people so I couldn't really experience it like this.” I nodded along to his story. “Let's sit down.” And so we did. 

“Eren?” 

“Yah?” He replied. 

“Do you trust me?” 

His brows furrowed. “Of course.” 

“Will you promise not to leave me?” 

“I will never leave you, even when you are all old and grey.” He smiled grabbing my hand. 

“I'm only a year older than you brat.” I said with venom but my smile showed that I wasn't really angry. 

“Black or white?” I asked. 

“Hm? Well I guess I would say white.” He replied. Of course he chose white the colour associated with light, goodness, innocence and purity. The colour considered to be perfection. White means safety As opposed to black, white usually has a positive connotation. Eren is the purity and perfectness of white. The complete opposite of black but here we are. Black has no light but I have my light. Eren is my light who will guide me through the darkness to a better life with him. I reached into my pocked and pulled out two necklaces that are attached together. 

“Close your eyes.” He shut his eyes. I gently place the necklace around his neck. “Open them.” He opened his eyes and looked down to see the pendant of a white wing.   
“It's beautiful, but where's the other wing?” He asked. 

“Right here.” I held up the black wing and placed it around my neck. “It used to belong to my mother and father. One of the few memories I have of my mother is the quote that she used to always say to me 'We are each of us angels with only one wing, and we can only fly by embracing one another.' just like your mother. I remember her telling me that this was the first thing that my father gave her, they always said the quote apparently. She still wore it up to the day she died. But before she did she gave me the necklaces and made me promise not to wear it until the one I love most in the world has it as well. She said that even if my partner leaves this world before me they can't fully leave until I join them. I remember her smiling face.” My voice cracked slightly, I felt tears pricking at my eyes. “Right before she died saying that she can finally join my father, that she can finally fly away embracing him.”

“I love it.” Eren whispered. I looked up at him making eye-contact. Tears were making their way down his cheeks. I reached up and wiped his tears away. He slowly leaned down and kissed me. It was sweet and gentle at first but soon grew more heated. I gently bit his lip as he gasped into the kiss I took the opportunity to sneak my tongue into his mouth attacking it with vigour. I used this time to gently push Eren onto his back with me straddling his hips. I ground down on his hips making him moan into the kiss. I stopped the kiss looking down at Eren. His lips were swollen, eyes dilated nearly covering his irises and his face was flushed. 

“Levi.” He panted. “Let's... take this... back to our room.” 

“You sure?” I asked. 

“Yeah, I'm ready.” He pulled me down “I love you today.” He kissed my left cheek. “I will love you tomorrow.” He kissed my right cheek. “I will love you always.” He kissed my nose. “You are my heart, my soul my everything.” He kissed my lips in a way that made me know that he is ready for the next step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And I think we all know what Eren is ready for...   
> I will try and post the next chapter ASAP but it might be difficult as it will be my first smut writing! Please feel free to leave a comment or kudos they will always be welcome and appreciated!


	21. AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!

Hello my amazing readers! I know that this isn't what you would like to see especially with what I left you with in the last chapter. I'm just writing to tell you how sorry I am that I haven't updated in weeks and I probably won't be able to update until at least next week at this point. You see I was planning on posting this chapter tonight but when I went on my laptop the whole thing was wiped, I have lost all of my documents saved for the ones I put on google drive. This means that I have lost a lot of the homework that had been set for me over the summer holidays and I will be focusing on doing that this week and next week before I go back to school on the 14th. It also means that I have lost what little progress I had made with the latest chapter and will have to re-write that from memory.   
Again I am really sorry and I know that you weren't expecting me to post this. I will most likely post the chapter next week before I start school but there is still no guarantee it just depends when I get the homework done.   
Thank-you all so much for the support you have shown me during this time and for giving me more kudos and comments they always make my day and inspire me to write even more. I am really sorry for not updating any sooner I have just been so busy and I have found this specific chapter particularly hard to write.   
So once again sorry for this and I will try and get a chapter out next week. But now I'm just going to go before I ramble on even more and apologise again. 

Thanks for being so great and for the last time sorry.


	22. I Give You My Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my amazing readers! Sorry it has been so long since I last posted a real chapter but here it is. I really am sorry that this isn't my best one but that's because this is the first smut I have ever written so it will be bad. I just want to thank you for all the support you showed me even when I haven't posted in so long, it really made my day and motivated me to write more! 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy the smut!

_Eren POV_

After I said I was ready for the next step Levi led us back to our hotel room. The elevator ride up was filled with light touches and kisses. When the elevator doors opened Levi pulled me into our suite only to stop abruptly right in front of me making me bump into him. I then noticed that the bedroom had been changed. It was engulfed in darkness, the only reason why we could see was because of the few candles that were lit. There was a trail of rose petals leading up to the bed there were a pack of condoms and a bottle of lube on the bed with a note attached to it. I walked up to it and read the note.

_Have fun._

_Ymir and Krista_

_P.s Krista had nothing to do with the lube and condoms._

“Well at least we have stuff now.” I joked looking at Levi.

“You still want to do this?” He asked. I leaned down to pull him into a kiss as my answer. The kiss started to grow more and more heated as it drew on, our tongues clashed fighting for dominance. It was obvious that Levi had won but I still fought on. Once he had gained dominance he gently pushed me onto the bed, breaking the kiss. I moved to the middle of the bed and Levi followed straddling my hips when he reached me. He started leaving a trail of hot kisses down my jaw leading down to my neck. Once his lips attached to my neck I let out a noise that I can only assume was a moan. I quickly clamped a hand over my mouth in embarrassment. Levi looked at me in a sinful way, smirking darkly.

“Sensitive spot?” He asked. When I didn't answer he latched his lips back onto my neck gently biting and suckling on it. I bit my bottom lip trying to hold back my moans. “Moan for me Eren.” And moan I did. He pulled my shirt off and started biting and sucking on my collar bones. I felt my trousers getting tighter and tighter. Needing friction I pushed my hips up into Levi's drawing a moan out form both of us. Levi pushed me downwards onto the bed so I was lying flat on my back. I grabbed at the hem of his shirt trying to pull it off him, he got the hint and helped me get it off. God he looked so beautiful. His chest was well toned with a few scars dotted around it.

“You're beautiful.” I whispered. He leaned down to kiss me I instantly kissed back, tilting my head to deepen it.

“Not at beautiful as you.” He whispered back leaving a trail of kisses down to my chest. He then latched onto one my nipples his hand gently playing with the other one.

“Aah, Levi~” I moaned grabbing his hair. I started to move my hand down to palm at his erection, Levi grind down onto my hand. Levi’s other hand reached down to open my jeans and palmed me through my boxers. “L-levi.”   
“Yeah?” He looked up at me with lust filled eyes. 

“C-clothes.” He smirked again leaning down to kiss me on the lips. 

“As you wish.”

_Levi POV_

I slowly moved my hands over his chest making him squirm beneath me. I traced my fingers over the already forming marks I left on him, slowly making my way down to his trousers. I started to pull them down with his boxers, throwing them across the room. Now he was completely exposed I raked my eyes over his body memorising every dip and curve. Watching how he squirmed under my gaze becoming more vulnerable. He tried to grab for my pants and pull them down. I slowly got of him and stood in front of the bed looking at Eren who was watching my every move intently. I started opening my jeans and slowly pulled them down making a show about it. Once I had flung them across the room I hooked my thumbs in the waistband of my boxers pulling them down and flinging like I did with my jeans. I crawled back on top of Eren leaving a trail of kisses from his hips, making him shiver, then up to his lips capturing them in a heated kiss. 

“How do you want to do this?” I asked looking down at him. 

“Can you top?” He asked blush growing across his cheeks. 

“Are you sure? I can bottom if you want me to.” I reassured him. 

“No, I want you to be the one to erase what he did to me.” I smiled kissing him on the lips swallowing his moan as I grabbed his cock giving him quick pumps. I reached over and grabbed the condoms and lube. “N-no condoms, I want you _ahh_ to mark me… inside.” I dropped the condoms onto the floor proceeding to pour the strawberry lube onto my fingers. I moved down, spreading Eren’s legs apart so I could gain better access. He whimpered when he realised he was on full show. Once I was in position I moved my hand down to his entrance gently circling it. 

“Tell me if you want to stop.” I told him as he nodded. I gently coaxed my finger inside him pushing it in to the first knuckle. I let him adjust to it before I started moving it around. I looked up at him to see him biting his hand. I pulled it out of his mouth replacing it with my lips on his. “I’m going to add another finger now, okay?” He nodded. Gently I eased another finger in watching his reaction for any protest when I found none I scissored him open. I moved my fingers around a bit searching for his pros-

“AHH LEVI!” He screamed, back arching of the bed. Found it. I started attacking his prostate drawing out more moans from him, slowly slipping in a third finger to properly prepare him. Once I deemed he was stretched and ready I pulled out my fingers making Eren whimper at the sudden loss. 

“Are you ready?” I asked pouring and spreading the lube over my cock. He nodded. I aligned up with his entrance and slowly pushed the head of my cock in letting him adjust to it. I gently rocked my hips moving in slightly deeper with each thrust. I watched Eren to see if there were any signs of fear or pain but instead he was looking at me with lust filled eyes and another emotion that I couldn’t quite think of. After I was fully embedded in Eren.

“You’re so tight.” I groaned. “Can I move?” He moved his experimentally causing us to both moan at the movement. 

“Y-you _mmh_ can… move.” He moaned now grinding his ass on my cock. I slowly moved out and back in again keeping up a steady and slow rhythm so I don’t harm him. When Eren adjusted to the pace he moaned for me to go faster and harder, I complied with him. At the faster pace his hands shot up to my back, scratching it. I hissed at the stinging sensation but kept to the same pace. I leaned down to capture his lips swallowing his moans and cries. Angling my hips slightly differently, hitting that bundle of nerves dead on. He screamed wrapping his legs around my waist. 

“You’re so _ngh_ perfect Eren.” I groaned thrusting into him. I grabbed Eren’s cock pumping him in time with my thrusts. Soon Eren was cumming into my hand chanting my name. The way he tightened around me and watching him climax was enough to have me cumming deep inside of him. After I rode out my orgasm I pulled out and flopped down lying next to a still panting brunette. 

“That was… amazing.” He said me nodding in agreement. Once I came down from the afterglow I went into the bathroom and grabbed two towels. I ran one under some water and went out to clean Eren, knowing he won’t be moving anytime soon. I quickly cleaned him up and dried him occasionally kissing his hips. 

“Eren, I’m going to take a shower. I’ll be back in ten minutes.” He nodded sleepily. 

 

_Eren POV_

Levi was true to his word and was back in bed with me within ten minutes. By that time I had managed to get under the covers and start to doze off, Levi joined me waking me up. I groaned and rolled over to face him. 

“Thought you fell asleep.” He smirked. 

“I would have if someone didn’t decide to wake me just as I started to fall asleep.” I grumbled back at him making him chuckle. 

“Well if you don’t want me here…” He trailed off starting to move out of the bed. 

“No! No, you stay here now.” I said grabbing him and pulling him towards me. He smiled lightly at me love and adoration shinning in his steel eyes. I pecked his lips before I snuggled down against him resting my head on his chest. “I love you Levi.” He kissed the top of my head. 

“Love you too, bright eyes.” 

I yawned. “Nigh nigh, Levy.” My eyes slowly drooping. The last thing I heard was a soft chuckle before I fell into a dreamless sleep. 

\---------

_Thrum, thrum, thrum._ I awoke to the soothing sound of Levi’s heartbeat. This meant that he was still asleep. I looked up to see the sleeping face of my boyfriend. I gently wiggled up so I was facing Levi better. He looks so cute when he’s asleep. He doesn’t have a scowl on and he looks like he has no worries. I wish he didn’t but he has been a bit tenser after we spoke with mum a month ago. He’s always really clingy after he wakes up from a nightmare, hugging me as if I will slip away and never return. I want to be able to help him more but all I can do is try and assure him that I won’t be taken away from him. He has helped me so much and had been really patient with me, I just want to help him the way he has helped me. I soon noticed that he was beginning to frown, perhaps a nightmare was starting. I quickly started kissing him, knowing that this was an effective method of helping him wake up calmly. I kissed his nose, cheeks, forehead, chin, eyelids, purposefully leaving his lips till last. Once I felt him relax a bit he grumbled. 

“You going to kiss me properly or what?” He asked. 

“I don’t know I like kissing you cheeks.” I replied kissing his cheeks to prove my point. I leaned back grinning at him. 

“Well I’m going to see if they have any room service in this place because I am too lazy to go out for breakfast.” I nodded in agreement. He climbed out of bed and put his boxers on leaving the room to find the phone. After a few minutes I decided to join him. I rolled out of bed and attempted to walk to where my boxers were thrown but fell over instead. 

“Owwwww.” I groaned. “Levi!” I shouted realising that I won’t be able to walk much today. I managed to move into a sitting position by the time he made it into the bedroom. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked eyes trailing over my body. “Why’re you on the floor?” 

“It turns out that I can’t walk.” I said raising my arms up to him. 

“Looks like last night was too amazing.” He smirked quoting me. He looked slightly smug and proud of himself. “Why do you have your arms in the air?” He asked looking amused. 

“Upsies.” I demanded giving him my best puppy dog eyes. 

“What the fuck is an upsie?” He asked while I wiggled my arms in front of him. 

“Carry me.” I demanded again. “Upsie just sounds cuter.” I mumbled under my breath. 

“Why do I have to carry you?” 

“Well you are the one that did this to me and if you want to do this or anything else with me again you will carry me.” He sighed defeated knowing that I will blue-ball him. He reached down and picked me up, grabbing my boxers along in the process. He awkwardly carried me to the sofa in the living room. Although he lost his balance a bit as he was about to set me down and I somehow ended up in his lap laughing. I gently leaned down to kiss him on the lips him instantly kissing me back. It started to grow more heated, our tongues dancing together. I pushed Levi down so that I was lying on top of him. Levi rolled us over so that he could be on top not taking into account that we were on a sofa. We ended up on the floor lazily kissing each other exchanging the odd ‘I love you’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it good? I can't write smut, I'm sorry.


	23. Cafe fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple go to a cafe for some food, only to end up in a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
> THERE IS SOME HOMOPHOBIA IN THIS CHAPTER! I AM WARNING YOU IN CASE IT IS A TRIGGER FOR SOME PEOPLE. 
> 
> Sorry for not updating sooner but I got a weekend job now and college also take up a lot of my time. Thanks for all the support you are showing me I really appreciate it! 
> 
> (The next chapter will probs be the last holiday chapter.)

_Eren POV_

“Eren what are you looking for?” Levi asked wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me. I was currently crouched down on the floor looking through my suitcase. You see I have lost my favourite nail polish. 

“My nail polish, it’s not in my makeup bag or anything.” I replied throwing my clothes every which way. 

“What one are you looking for? And since when did you have a makeup bag?” He questioned. He started picking up the clothing I had thrown around the room and folded them, placing them on the bed. 

“I’m looking for my teal and gold flake polish.” I said while tipping my suitcase and shaking it. Levi hummed and started looking for it too. 

“Maybe you left it back home?” He said putting my stuff back in the case. I grabbed my makeup bag from the nightstand and tipped all of its contents searching for it, again. “Why do you need all of that stuff? I thought you didn’t wear makeup.” 

“I do, just not all of this really. It’s mainly a bit of strawberry lip-gloss, blusher and nail polish. But when I do something important, like our first date, I put a bit more on, concealer, eyeshadow and mascara. Obviously I do it a bit more subtly than most people, I keep everything the same as my skin tone and I don’t wear too much. But depending on my mood I can put on some eye-liner or a bit more mascara to make my eyes pop.” By the end of my explanation I had finished looking through my makeup bag and had put it all away. 

“This might sound cheesy but you don’t need any mak-” Levi was interrupted by my stomach rumbling loudly. I blushed, he chuckled. “How about we stop by the café down the road?” I nodded and followed Levi as he led the way to the café. We didn’t run into Krista (or Ymir) in the lobby like we did the day after our first time. That was embarrassing. Especially when Ymir wanted to know who topped and how much it hurt. Which made me blush and Levi smirk. I feel like I’m always the one blushing in this relationship. Maybe I should try and make Levi blush, turn the tables a little bit. He looks cute blushing but it has never been a full on one like mine, just a light dusting of the cheeks. But how would I go about making that happen? Saying ‘I love you’ won’t make anything happen. Oh! I know may-

“Eren?” Levi asked interrupting my thoughts. 

“What?” I responded. 

“We’re here, are you okay? You were spacing out a bit.” He asked concern filling his voice. 

“Yeah, I’m fine just thinking.” I smiled back.

“About what, if you don’t mind me asking?” He questioned. 

“You’ll find out soon.” I hummed. He gave me a confused look as I entered the café. 

“Get me a croissant and medium earl grey while I grab a seat.” He said as he strode of to a table in the corner. I walked up to the counter scanning the menu for something. I feel like something chocolatey today. 

“How may I help you?” The man at the counter asked when he assumed I was ready. I looked at the owner of the voice finding that he had long blonde hair tied in a bun and a small beard. I looked at his name tag, it read: Eld Jinn. 

“Ah umm… can I have a croissant and a chocolate twist with a medium earl grey and caramel latte?” I asked. 

“Sure, I will get Gunther to make your drinks now.” He smiled while I gave him the money. “Gunther I need a medium earl grey and caramel latte!” He shouted over his shoulder. 

“You don’t need to shout it Eld! I’m right next to you.” He cried out annoyed. Eld chuckled as he put my food on the counter. I brought it over to where Levi was sitting giving him a quick kiss when I bent down then turning back to get our drinks. I walked back to the counter to see Eld give Levi an odd look. 

“Who is that?” He asked me.

“Why do you want to know?” I replied tensing slightly. 

“He looks familiar, I just can’t pin point where I know him from.” He mumbled. 

“That’s my boyfriend, Levi.” I responded putting a slight emphasis on ‘boyfriend’. He hummed for a moment. 

“Drinks are ready.” Said Gunther coming up to the counter. “Hey is that Levi?” 

“You know him?” I asked. 

“If it’s Ackerman then yeah, we know him.” I nodded clarifying that it is. 

“How do you know him?” I asked. I didn’t know Levi knew people this far out. 

“From… when he was a kid.” 

“You aren’t one of the men that Kenny ordered to hurt him are you?” I said clenching my fists. They both looked at me in shock. From either suggesting that they harmed him or knowing about Kenny. I was about to get my answer when we heard a slight commotion coming from the corner. 

_Levi POV_

Eren came up to me with the food in hand leaving me with a chaste kiss around five minutes ago. What’s taking Eren so long? I bet he’s talking to the employees like he always does. Maybe I should have gotten the drinks so I wouldn’t be waiting as long. I glanced over at Eren seeing that yes, he is talking to the employees that looked vaguely familiar. Maybe they just have one of those faces that had that familiar feel about them. I heard someone slide into the seat across from me, wondering who it was as Eren was still at the counter, I turned to see a butch looking man sitting there. 

“May I help you?” I sneered. He smirked. 

“Just wondering what a fag like you is doing here.” He sneered back. “You see I come here every day for my coffee and I don’t want the taste ruined by some half-pint faggot and his fag boyfriend.”

I swear I saw red. Sure insult me as much as you like, I don’t give a shit. But insult Eren, _my_ Eren, and I will rip your vocal chords out. I sent him the most menacing glare I was capable of giving. How dare he sit here and then start rambling about how he hates us. Before I could even think about what I was doing I raised my fist and punched him square on the jaw. His reaction was priceless. He was now sprawled out on the floor due to the shock of my punch glaring up at me. 

“Hey!” One of the workers on the counter called out. “What’s going on down there?” In seconds Eren was by my side in a defensive stance glaring at the man getting off the floor. Then he threw a punch at Eren knocking him down to the floor.

“Eren!” I called out watching him cradle his jaw. “You bastard! How dare you lay your filthy hands on him!” I yelled. I launched myself at him but before I could land a punch (or kick) I was pulled back by someone. “Let go of me!” I kicked and flailed against the person holding me.

“Levi!” Eren said coming into my line of vision. “I’m okay, just some bruising. Calm down.” He reassured me. I felt the strangers arms let go off me once I calmed down. I reached up and cupped Eren’s face, I ran my thumb gently across his cheek careful of the already forming bruise. Eren sat down and pulled me onto his lap whispering sweet nothings into my ear. It took a while for things to calm down but when it did the café was empty, customers afraid of another fight breaking out. It was just Eren and I sitting there occasionally exchanging a quick kiss. 

“You really are Levi Ackerman?” Asked a blonde man. 

“How do you know of him?” I asked getting ready to defend us if necessary. 

“He doesn’t remember us.” Whispered a man with weird brown hair. 

“We’re Gunther and Eld from the Ackerman gang.” Gunther said. 

“Really? Are you the guys that trained me how to fight when Kenny couldn’t do it? How did you get out?” I asked gesturing for them to sit. 

“Yeah we trained you. But we left the gang. After Kenny left and you ran away Nile took over. He had a harsh ruling and brought in many young members so he could do what he wished to them. It was sick. Then one day he kidnapped a kid from the Titans killing her and hanging her up just along the border of our territories.” Eld explained. “Naturally the Titans were furious which started the war. We couldn’t win though, the Titans simply outnumbered us. Especially when they started using _Rogue Titan._ ” 

What did he just say? I thought that that product was only used to change appearances, not for battle. 

“Did you just say _Rogue Titan?_ ” I asked. They both looked at each other and nodded at me. “Tell me everything you know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome. 
> 
> Plus I apologise to anyone I upset with this chapter.


	24. Fight or Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is an argument between Eren and Levi. (I'm really bad a summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Walks into room* Hi guys, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. College has just been giving me so much work and I have found this chapter so hard to write. But once again I want to thank you all for being patient and supportive. And I hope that nobody has given up on this fic because I will try to do my best to update and I now have more ideas on what to do next.
> 
> So again thank you all for being so amazing and please just keep being amazing.

_Eren POV_

**One month earlier**

“Eren, you need to leave. I don’t want you to hear any of this.” Levi told me. 

“Why? I’m not some child that needs to leave when the ‘adults’ talk.” I responded. 

“Eren, please.” He barely pleaded. 

“If this is what I think it is about then I’m not leaving.” He glared at me. “Why should I have to leave?” 

“Because it’s none of your damn business Jaeger!” He snapped. “Stop being such a fucking brat and leave!” That hurt. 

“Oh… well then I… I’ll just um… go then.” I tried not to sound as hurt as I was but failed. I got out of my chair quickly making it topple over causing it to make a loud noise in the quiet café when it hit the ground. I quickly ran out the door pushing past the customers that started to enter the café. 

**Present time.**

“Eren are you going to Reiner’s party tonight? Or are you going to the clubs one?” Asked Armin. We were sitting on the couch in the living room Armin was resting their head on my shoulder while we were watching Steven Universe. 

“I think I’m going to go to Reiner’s party, you?” I replied. 

“I’ll join you at Reiner’s but isn’t Levi running the club’s party.” I grunted in agreement. “Has something happened between you guys? I’ve just noticed that you have been spending more time away from each other, you even sit next to me during homeroom now.”

I sighed. “I’m a bit pissed off at him at the moment. He’s spending a lot more time with Hange, Mike, Erwin, Petra and some guy called Moblit. I’ve even seen Auruo around here a few times. What annoys me is that when I go into the kitchen when they are having a ‘meeting’ they either send one of them to distract me or they just talk in a way giving me hints to leave. But I know what they are talking about and I know it has something to do with Grisha and what he injected into me when I was a kid.” I felt Armin tense next to me, they were one of my friends that I have told about my past, along with Reiner. 

“Are you sure? Can’t you talk to him about it anyway? It may not actually be about that.” Armin reasoned. 

“Well, you’ve noticed the distance between us since we got back from that little holiday. We ran into some of Levi’s old friends and they mentioned Rogue Titan, that was when Levi asked me to leave and when I refused he snapped at me. He said it was none of my business, it’s just… I don’t know I guess I shouldn’t be so annoyed huh?” Armin shot right up at that, grabbing my shoulders and making me face them.

“You should be annoyed about this. Normally I like resolving these things kind of fast but it looks like Levi is in the wrong, it looks like he is trying to protect you. But you have a right to know what’s going on, it’s unfair that he and the other are keeping you in the dark about this. Now, I doubt you will be told even if you directly ask them, they might tell you something but there is a chance that’s it’s not the truth. So what we need to do is do some snooping. Are they here now?” I nodded. Armin’s eyes gleamed with mischievousness “Good. How long do these meetings usually last?”

“A few hours mostly, sometimes more or less.” I responded getting ready to hear a great Armin plan. 

“I believe they’ve been in there for roughly an hour so we have some time to listen in on what they are saying. Do you have a recording device?” He asked. I nodded getting it up on my phone. “If you go into the kitchen and get us some snacks put your phone somewhere where it won’t be seen but will still pick up what they are saying. If that doesn’t work then eavesdrop.” I nodded jumping of the couch and heading towards the kitchen. I opened the door and whatever they were talking about stopped as soon as I entered the room. 

“Eren, what are you doing here?” Asked Levi. 

“In case you’ve forgotten I live here.” I replied getting a chuckle from Erwin. 

“What I mean is why you are in here?” He asked. 

“Armin and I need some more snacks.” I said while going up to the cupboard. I grabbed a bag of crisps and popcorn. I started to rummage around with other things hiding my phone underneath some bread. I made my way to leave when I felt someone grab my wrist. I turned around to see Levi staring up at me, his eyes shone with worry and confusion. 

“Are you okay? I’ve noticed you’ve been distant with me lately.” He said in a hushed voice. 

“I’m fine.” I said with a bit of venom. I yanked my wrist from his grip and left the kitchen. I walked back into the living room where Armin was watching the next episode without me but I didn’t mind. I’ve already seen it all. 

“How’d it go?” They asked from the couch. 

“As well as it could have gone I guess.” I replied. Armin must have noticed my mood as they shifted around a bit and pulled me down so my head was resting in their lap. Armin and I have grown to be affectionate around each other and Levi doesn’t mind it and I hope Armin’s future partner won’t either. We sat there watching Steven Universe and singing along to all the songs because damn were they catchy. 

“You know if you want to, you can spend the night at mine anytime you want. You’re always welcome there.” They said while stroking my hair. 

“Ahem!” The loud cough made me jolt up. I turned around to see an angry looking Levi and Hange. Erwin was behind them holding my phone. Shit. 

“Well would you look at the time… I think it’s time I left.” Armin said while bolting out the door. 

“Armin you traitor!” I yelled. I only heard a muffled ‘sorry Eren’ in response. 

“Mind explaining why your phone was recording our conversation, brat.” Levi said sending me a glare. 

“Maybe if you included me in these things I wouldn’t have had to have done it.” I replied. 

“Eren what we talk about isn’t any of your business, it has nothing to do with you.” He snapped. 

“It does have something to do with me, Levi! I know you guys are talking about Rogue Titan and Grisha. Newsflash that’s the serum he created and injected into me! Grisha was once my father, I have seen the basement, and I know so much more about this than any of you do.” I yelled pointing at all of them. 

“What do you mean he injected it into you?” Asked Hange. I sighed and sat down gesturing for them to do the same. Once they were all seated I told them. 

“You and Levi should already know this. I told you about the time when I woke up in hospital with my heterochromia. From what I read it’s a side-effect of Rogue Titan. You may have-“

“-Wait read?” Interrupted Erwin. I nodded. “Where did you read something like this?”

“Grisha’s basement back in England. After he died I had the courage to go down there to see what he was doing in there all the time. There were different coloured serums and files on different people they tested on. There was one on me but I was too scared to look at it.” I explained. 

“Do you have any of these files on you?” Asked Erwin. 

“If I did I would have already given them to you guys. I don’t even know where the files are now, I think Hannes moved them into storage.” I responded mumbling a bit at the end.

“Hannes?” Hanji asked.

“He’s a family friend that took me in until I was shipped over here, he knows what Grisha did for a living and what he did to me.” I responded.

“Why didn’t you tell us about this sooner?” Asked Levi. 

“Maybe if you had included me in this instead of leaving me in the dark, I would have.” I snapped back.

“We’re just trying to protect you.” Hange tried to reason. 

“I know I can handle learning about what he injected into me. I don’t even know what it has done to my body, or will do. I would have found out but Levi forced me to leave before I could find anything out.”

“Listen Eren, I’m sorry for what I said that day but I just want to protect you from this. The less you know the better.” Levi said. 

“You can’t protect me from everything, Levi!” I yelled.

“I can damn well try!” He shouted back. 

“You need to listen to me, you all do.” I stood up and started pacing around. “I have been hurt before and I’m pretty damn sure I will get hurt again. You can’t stop it from happening, nobody can.” I said flailing my arms.

“I just don’t want you getting hurt again.” Levi almost whispered. Hange and Erwin were staying silent, knowing this is our fight. I sighed grabbing Levi’s hand and taking him to our room. Hange and Erwin didn’t follow. 

“I get that you don’t want me getting hurt but leaving me out hurts too. Keeping me out of the loop is just making us grow further apart, why do you think I’ve been so distant lately? I can tell you don’t trust me en-“

“I do trust you!” He cried out. 

“If you did I would be in on this too!” I cried back. “You think you’re protecting me but really your lack of trust is hurting me.” I looked into his eyes and saw hurt. 

“Why didn’t you tell me how felt?” He asked in a whisper. 

“Because if I did you still wouldn’t have told me anything.” I snapped back.

“I would have.” He said with certainty. But I was able to see some hesitation, he avoided my gaze, he lied. For some reason something snapped inside of me. I don’t know what it was but for a few brief seconds all I saw was red. 

“Don’t lie to me, Levi!” I shouted in a dark voice that was not anything like my own. My body moved on its own too my fist connecting with the wall, going through the wall. I closed my eyes for a couple of seconds and the red faded from my vision. I then looked around the room to see Hange and Erwin running in seeing what the loud crash was, my fist embedded into the wall and Levi staring at me mouth agape and eyes full for fear, worry and shock. Hange and Erwin rushed into action. Erwin went to me to help me get my fist out the wall while Hange went to Levi to ask about what happened. The room was dead silent. That was until Hange broke it. 

“What happened in here?” They asked. 

“It’s happening.” I mumbled. 

“What?” Asked Erwin. 

“It’s happening… again…” I muttered. “I need to leave.” Just as I said that Erwin pulled my arm out of the wall. Then I ran, or tried to. I didn’t make it far until Erwin grabbed me. I started resisting him but he wouldn’t let go of me. So my world went red again and before any of them knew it Erwin was flung across the room back slamming into the wall. That was when my panic truly began to seep in. 

I ran. 

I didn’t look back, nobody called for me as I ran like my life depended on it. They all saw me as a monster now. I can’t go back anymore. I ran outside the building, I ran and ran not stopping for anything. Then I ran into someone big and bulky knocking me off my feet. 

“Are you okay?” He asked extending a hand out to help me up. I looked up at him and nodded. He looked me up and down then his gaze settled on my eyes, he smirked. “Come with me.”

I reached out and took his hand.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's the guy???????????? Arrggghh I can't wait to write the next chapter! Now there is plot!!!!! Please don't kill me...
> 
> Comments and Kudos always welcome and appreciated.
> 
> Thanks! 
> 
> *Runs away*


	25. The Base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVEEEEE!!! 
> 
> I know I say this every chapter but I am really sorry for not updating for such a long time. I don't think my update will be that frequent because I have college, work, clubs and homework to do and it just takes up a lot of my life. I will always try to update ASAP. Just thank-you for staying with this terrible fic and for showing your support, I have always really appreciated it and it has always made my day so much better, so thanks.

Eren POV 

“Where are we going?” I asked.

“The base.” He replied dragging me along behind him.

“What’s the base? Where is it?” 

“It’s a place for people like us.” People like us? “We’re titan shifters, the people there help us control our power.” What does he mean by we? Am I a titan shifter? I can’t be one, right? But maybe I am one, I mean I flung Erwin across the room. I punched a wall with enough force that my fist went through it. Levi must think I’m a monster. I am a monster. “We’re here.” He said interrupting my thoughts. We were at what appears to be an abandoned warehouse. There were KEEP OUT signs dotted around. He led me a side door and entered the building. I thought it would be filled with people I didn’t recognise but then I saw Bert. 

“Reiner!” He called out as he ran up to us. “What’s Eren doing here?” 

“He’s the Rogue Titan.” He stated loudly. Other people in the room started whispering to each other at that. 

“How can you tell? His eyes are… teal.” My eyes are teal and gold so why didn’t he say that. What does this even have to do with my eyes? “They’re teal Reiner the Rogue’s eyes are meant to be gold.” 

“They were when he changed. He was running and bumped into me, I saw his eyes Bert. They were gold. He must have just changed back when he calmed down.” Reiner explained. 

“Can you stop talking about me like I’m not here and explain what’s going on?” I demanded. They both looked at me confused. “Where am I? What do my eyes have to do with this?”

“Like I said you’re at the base, this is where titan shifters go to learn control. You’re eyes are teal now which is your natural state, when they are gold you’re in your titan state. You’re the Rogue titan because of the gold eyes. Like I am the armoured titan because of my purple eyes and Bert is the colossal titan because of his black eyes. Even Annie is a titan shifter because of her blue eyes.” Reiner explained. 

“But Annie always has blue eyes.” I stated.

“She has been learning to control her powers since she was a child, her dad had been training her. After he died she was never the same, she stays in her titan form no matter how much we ask her to stop. You can’t stay titan for too long though or it will take over. I’ve seen it happen before.” I was about to ask what he meant but the look on his face made me stop. 

“So why did you bring me here?” I asked. 

“You had gold eyes meaning you are the missing titan. To be honest nobody knew where you were the man who injected you didn’t give us anything, it was like he was trying to protect you. No matter what they did to him he didn’t break and then he threatened to tell the world what they did. They had to get rid of him so they killed him and no-“ 

“Wait! What do you mean killed him? He got alcohol poisoning… he died years after he injected me.” I cried out. 

“That’s what they wanted it to look like. If they made it look like murder the police would have made precautions to look after you better, if it looked like it was alcohol poisoning then nobody would think it was murder. After they killed him they had you shipped here to be with your mother who is married to one of the leaders. But then you slipped through the system. Actually you slipped through all the systems.” He chuckled. “The first system you slipped through was when you were injected, nobody could find you. Normally after someone is injected they need to be trained so they can control their powers but you did not become titan or human, you were both, until today. Then you were taken here and soon kicked out of your house before the training could begin. Kenny was suspicious and had a feeling it was you so he sent Bert and I after you and well here we are.”

“So this is the place… that made my nightmare end?” I asked in disbelief looking at Reiner then Bert. Reiner nodded soon followed by a confused Bertholdt. “I don’t know what to say… you think that I would be enraged by this information. Finding out that Grisha was murdered but… I don’t feel anything. Does that make me a monster?”

“No.” Said a cold voice from behind me. I jumped and turned around to see blonde hair and ice blue eyes. Annie. “Don’t think for a second that you are a monster if I were you I would be glad that the person who did this to me was dead. In fact he is dead and I was glad when I found out. You see the people who injected us are the real monsters, they’re the ones that made us who we are. We didn’t ask for this, in fact we asked them to stop and they didn’t. We aren’t monsters.” Her voice was getting harsher and harsher after each sentence. 

“Then what are we?” I asked. 

“People who didn’t have a choice.” She responded. 

“How do I control my ‘titan’?” I asked putting air quotes around the word. “What happens if I rage again?”

“What do you mean again? What happened to get you to stop fighting the serum and become a titan shifter?” Asked Reiner. “I mean you ran into me with gold eyes so something must have happened.”

I sighed. “I got into a fight with Levi and others because they wouldn’t tell me what they knew even though I had the right to. Levi kept on saying he wanted to protect me or something next thing I knew my fist was embedded into the wall. The look of shock and fear they all gave me is something I don’t want to see again. But when I tried to leave Erwin grabbed me and wouldn’t let me so I raged again and flung him across the room. Then I ran and after a while I bumped into Reiner.” I explained clenching my fists. “Fuck Erwin! I need to call Levi and see if he’s okay!” I quickly grabbed my phone when I saw a hand grab my wrist. I looked up to see Bertholdt looking at me concerned. 

“Look I know you want to know if he is okay but I don’t think it’s the best idea to call right now.” He said while Reiner patted my shoulder.

“But they should know where I am, right? I mean Levi had probably called Mikasa and Armin by now and they would all be out searching for me.”

“You can’t tell them where you are, not yet.” Annie said. I nodded while Bert released my wrist. “What you should do is stay at Reiner’s place for the night then we will all go over to Levi’s and explain.” I nodded again tapping on Levi’s contact and calling him.

Ring.

Ring.

Ri- click.

“Hello? Eren is that you?” Asked a frantic voice. 

“Yeah it’s me.” I responded. 

“Thank fuck.” Levi sighed for relief. “Where are you? I’ve been looking everywhere for you! Are you okay?”

“I’m with Annie, Reiner and Bert. I’m fine. How… How’s Erwin?” I asked hesitantly. 

“He has a few broken ribs but apart from that he’s fine. Listen it’s not your fault what happened. From what Hange knew about the serum angering you was going to trigger something.” He said. 

“I can’t come back tonight.” 

“What do you mean? Of course you can! We aren’t holding any of this against you, Eren.” He reassured me. 

“You might not be holding this against me but I need some time alone to think.” I replied.

“What do you need to think about? You’re not thinking about… breaking up, are you?” He asked voice laced with his vulnerability.

“No, of course not!” I rushed to say. “Unless you’re thinking that way?”  
“No. Never.” He answered in full confidence. “Where will you be staying tonight?”

“Reiner’s. I’ll be back tomorrow and I think Annie and co want to explain something.” I replied. 

“Okay as long as you’re safe. I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Yeah, see you then. I love you.” 

“I love you too, bright eyes.” That made my heart clench. His voice held so much sincerity it made tears well up in my eyes. I hung up after that and Reiner wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders, leading me out the base and to his house. But all I wanted in that moment was to be with Levi and wrapped in his warm embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you for reading and if anything in this chapter didn't make any sense just ask and I will clear things up a bit. Also comments and kudos are always welcome!!


	26. Sorry, not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry but this is not a chapter I need tell you guys something.

Hello my amazing readers, I am extremely sorry I haven't updated in such a long time but my mental health hasn't been the best. My counsellor kept on cancelling my appointments so I had no professional help from anyone for like two months. College has taken over my life with the amount of work they keep on giving me and my exams are next month. Plus now my laptop has broken which had all my work on there luckily I can retrieve it all back with the hard drive, so that's something good. 

Once again I am sorry and if anyone has given up on this fix I understand. I should be able to update soon latest will be late may when all my exams are finished. 

I would just like to thank anyone who has given me a comment or a kudos because they always make my day better and they mean a lot to me! The support really helps me feel that I am worth something so thanks so much for all the support you have shown and thanks for not showing me any hate even though I deserve it at this point. 

You're probably fed up with me by now but if anyone has any questions or concerns about the fic please just ask and I'll answer them to the best of my ability. 

Thanks again.


	27. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain someone breaks into the house. And maybe a little smutty stuff happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my amazing and awesome readers. I have returned! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while my exams were hard and I most likely failed them all and it put me into a low for a week or so. Plus I had to wait to get a new laptop considering my old one decided to die on me at long last. The good news is I am feeling better now and I really like this new laptop and I was able to get the rest of this fic from the hard drive of my old laptop on here. 
> 
> I know I am rambling but I just have to thank everyone who has read this trainwrek for showing it the support that you have and for not sending me any hate even though I deserve it. I took me a while to write this chapter but I did it and there is some fluff anf smut in it just for you as my thanks. I don't write smut that often so it may not be that great but smut is smut... right? Anywho thanks again for the continued support and enjoy the chapter!

_Levi POV_

Someone’s in the house. They’re being quiet about it but they have definitely broken in. To be honest I probably wouldn’t have heard it if I wasn’t already awake, with no Eren I can’t sleep. He’s barely been gone a night and I already miss him, I need him here with me. I need to know if he’s okay. I can’t dwell on these thoughts for too long though I have a burglar to catch. I pulled out the knife I kept hidden in the mattress and slowly made my way to the corridor. I walked past Hange’s room listening to see if they were awake. The only sound was their loud snoring. I quickly made my way down the stairs avoiding bits that creaked to make minimal noise. The lights were still off downstairs and I kept them that way. I saw a hooded figure in the dark picking something up he turned around to put it back on a shelf. I charged at him. I quickly kicked the back on his knees effectively tripping him making him fall on his back. While he was winded i jumped on top of him pulling his hood back with my fist raised. 

“Eren?” I asked quickly putting my fist down. “What are you doing here?”

“I couldn’t sleep so Reiner said I should go back home.” He blushed lightly. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Brat.” I leaned down and kissed him. “You scared the shit out of me though.” He chuckled at that.

“Who’s dying!” Screamed Hange as they ran into the room holding a spoon as their defense. They looked at me and then their eyes moved down to Eren. “Eren! You’re here? Why are you here? Are you okay? Not hurt? What were you doing with Reiner? What ha-”

“God Hange one question at a time.” I said. “Why the fuck do you have a spoon?”

“It’s my weapon of course.” They said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“How is a spoon a weapon?” Eren asked still underneath me. 

“You don’t know how powerful a spoon can be.” They said in an ominous tone. Eren nodded in understanding. 

“Hey Levi?” He asked looking up at me. 

“Yeah?” I responded. 

“Do you think you can get off me? As much as I love you, you are heavier than you look.” He chuckled. 

“Did you just call me fat?” I asked while sliding off him. His eyes widened in horror.

“No! No I didn’t mean it that way” He cried. 

“I’m teasing you, brat.” He relaxed but I think I hear him whisper ‘dick’ under his breath. 

“OH MY GOD!” Hange screeched. “WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYES!?” I looked at Eren now just realising that his eyes are both turquoise and not having one be gold. Is he wearing contacts? 

“My titan is activated. It has something to do with that serum that Grisha injected into me. I think my body must have been fighting it and you guys cornering me yesterday must have triggered my body to stop fighting to so I could fight you guys back. That’s why I was able to fling Erwin across the room and why I was able to punch a hole through the wall. I’m what they call a ‘Titan shifter’ I’m not sure what it is but Annie and co will explain it tomorrow.And before you guys bombard me with questions I probably can’t and won’t answer right now. What I will do is take my boyfriend who I couldn’t survive being without for 24 hours to bed and cuddle the hell out of him because it’s what we both need right now.” And with that Eren stood up grabbed my hand dragging me up and along with him to our room. Leaving behind a stunned looking Hange, who looked like they were going to burst with the amount of questions that they had. 

As soon as the bedroom door was shut he pushed me up against the door smashing his lips against mine and forcing his tongue into my mouth. He tried using my surprise to take dominance over the kiss but I quickly recovered . I started to take control of the kiss and pushed him back towards the bed, he fell down onto the bed lying down looking up at me teal eyes blown wide with lust. I quickly straddled his waist sliding my hands up his chest and teasing his already half-hard nipples while my leaned down and started lightly nibbling and sucking at his neck.

"Ah. Levi." He moaned as I ground my hips again his groin.  
"Fuck Eren. I missed you so much, I need to right now.." I whispered against his ear, licking the ear lobe.  
"Please." He answered.  
I raised my upper body and looked down at him. Eren was already aroused to the maximum and was only waiting for the release. Our bulges were clearly visible and our breathing was unsteady, although we had only kissed and touched up till now. My eyes fixed on his , a smirk slowly appearing on my face.  
"That shirt of mine suits you very well. It makes me want you even more." I stated seductively, while taking off both our shirts. I took our pants and boxers off as well and cupped his cheek with one hand.  
"I missed you.." he purred, looking up at me with innocent eyes.  
I spread his legs widely and angled his knees, his right hand reaching to the nightstand for the lube.  
I coated my fingers in lube and reached down to Eren’s entrance gently circling it with my index finger. I slowly inserted one finger and Eren groaned at the sensation. I started moving it when he was ready adding in a second finger when he was more relaxed. I started scissoring my fingers and curling them searching for that bundle of nerves.   
“LEVI! There ngh again!” He cried out. I started attacking his prostate eventually adding in a third finger to stretch him out properly. He started moaning louder grinding down on my fingers. 

"L-Levi... Stop. I t-think... I'm prepared enough now." He shut his eyes letting out a loud moan when I hit his prostate hard. I slowly removed my fingers making Eren wimper at the loss. After that, I coated my dick in lube replaced my fingers with the tip of my dick. I let him adjust before i slowly eased the rest of my dick in.  
"Ah!" He shot his head back, his back arching. My body was filled with indescribable pleasure in an instant. I moaned and panted heavily and dug my nails into Eren’s hips. I started moving in and out of Eren at a slow pase gradually getting faster.   
"Ngh, hah. Yes. Harder. Deeper, Levi. I... want more..." He moaned out hands grabbing ym shoulders for leverage.   
I did as he wished and accelerated my pace, making him moan louder and scream my name. I leaned forward and kissed him roughly, shoving my tongue into his mouth and exploring it. His tongue battled with mine, although it was clear that I would dominate. I pulled back and started pumping Eren’s dick in time with my thrust making him moan and scream my name like a mantra.

"I love you so much, Eren. Remember that." I said in a lewd tone and kissed his collar bone leaving a trail of marks behind..  
"Yes, Levi. I love you too!" He answered in between his heavy pants.  
I could feel how I was close to cum, so I angled myself better anf his Eren’s prostate dead on pumping his dick faster.  
"Levi. Ngh. I'm... about to c-" He hid his head in the crook of my neck and moaned against my skin, occasionally biting it and licking some love bite behind.  
"Me, too." I said before I thrust one last time, causing me and him to reach our climax simultaneously. We both exclaimed a moan in unison, Eren’s semen landing on our chests while mine spilled inside him filling him up. I pulled out and collapsed on top of him. I wrapped my arms around his waist while he wiggled around getting more comfortable. He rested his head on my chest listening to my heartbeat. 

“Love… you.” He whispered before falling asleep. 

I chuckled before doing the usual thing. “I love you today.” I kissed his left cheek. “I will love you tomorrow.” I kissed his right cheek. “I will love you always.” I kissed his nose.

I gently kissed his lips. “You are my heart, my soul my everything.” I soon fell asleep know that Eren was here and safe and knowing that tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading comment and Kudos are always welcome and appreciated and I will update as soon as I can!!!
> 
> You are all amazing btw!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update when I can, hopeully weekly and thanks for reading the whole chapter!


End file.
